In The Dark
by RyuShyki
Summary: UA. Un Kaer dans la montagne enneigée, des Lycans Gardiens du Jour, des Vampires Maîtres de la Nuit.
1. Prologue

**In The Dark.**

 **Disclaimer:** Les Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Heureusement...

 **Rating:** M, enfin voyons.

 **Paring:** Zoro/Sanji, Kidd/Law

 **Note** : EH BOUM ! Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme promis dans MDK ( non, je ne fais pas de placement de produit), Voici une nouvelle fic, avec VAMPIRE et LOUP-GAROU ! Vous pouvez remerciez _MiaoiFuki_. Son obstination a eut raison de moi xD. GRAND remerciement aussi à **Ainari,** ma coloc de cerveau, qui partage et fait grandir nos délires ! J'ai la meilleure des bêta, soyez pas jaloux mouhahaha !

Bref, un peu de sérieux. J'ai souvent eu des retour sur la thématique Vamp/Loup, sans pour autant en voir plus que ça sur le fandom, ça m'as étonné. Je suis la seule tarée à en faire ?  
Je me suis inspirée d'Underworld le soulèvement des lycans, de Skyrim, de Spartacus (la série), d'images du net, de plein de truc et de plein de musique. Je vais remettre le lien vers Skyblog pour que les plus curieu(ses)x puissent satisfaire leur soif de connaissance :).

 **Note de la bêta** **:** Après une surchauffe de cerveau sous les compliments de l'auteur (JE T'AIME MA RYU!), voici votre très chère Ainari à la frappe, toujours pour vous desservir !

Comme l'a si bien dit ma coloc de cerveau, v'la le dernier né de nos délires communs, j'ai nommé In The Dark ! Nous nous sommes bien amusées à l'écrire, et je pense pas me tromper en disant qu'on espère toutes les deux que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire !  
Donc rien que pour vous très chères lectrices : un Sanji Vampire, un Zoro Loup-Garou, le grand RETOUR ! Et on leur a même trouvé des copains pour jouer !

Sur ce, PROLOGUE ! Et bonne lecture à vous !

 **Crédit musique:** _Celtic Music- Wolf Blood_ \- Adiran von Ziegler

* * *

L'automne venait à peine de débuter. Le galop puissant d'une dizaine de chevaux martelant la terre, et le bruissement des fines cottes de mailles emplissaient l'air de la forêt. Leurs cavaliers, tous vêtus d'armures légères et noires, de longs manteaux de cuir flottants tels des étendards dans leurs dos, et de casques ne laissant paraître que leurs yeux d'un bleu transcendant, étaient aussi silencieux que des ombres.

Un village, aux maisons de pierres et de bois se rapprochait peu à peu. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber les villageois retournaient dans leur foyer, bien au chaud.

Le cavalier de tête dégaina son épée, étincelante dans cette clarté sans soleil, suivit par ses comparses. À quelques mètres du village, ils changèrent de formation, constituant une seule ligne de front.

Le galop devint assourdissant lorsque les sabots ferrés entrèrent en contact avec les pavés. Les premiers cris suivirent peu après.

Le premier cavalier fonça droit sur un couple, décapitant l'homme d'un simple mouvement de poignet.

La panique gagna immédiatement les autres passants, qui se mirent à hurler et courir dans tous les sens pour sauver leur vie. Seuls quelque-uns, plus téméraires ou insouciants, tentèrent de riposter avec des armes de fortune. Un homme, bâton à la main, se prit un carreau d'arbalète dans la carotide, son sang s'échappant à gros bouillon. Il tomba à genoux, face contre terre, enfonçant d'autant plus le projectile dans sa chair.

Les dix cavaliers se répartirent dans le village, tuant de sang froid toute personne croisant leur chemin.

L'un d'entre eux, arbalète au poing, descendit de son cheval et entra dans une maison. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que ses yeux se fassent à l'obscurité de la pièce. Une femme lui sauta dessus, couteau à la main. Il l'arrêta net, attrapant son poignet, la forçant à lâcher son arme. Il remit son arbalète dans son étui à la cuisse et retira le foulard sombre qui lui couvrait le bas du visage, dévoilant une peau d'un blanc nacré à la gracilité toute féminine. Elle jaugea sa victime d'un regard hypnotique, un sourire charmeur et carnassier sur ses lèvres, qui s'entre-ouvrirent sur de belles canines blanches.

Sans sommation, elle plongea ses crocs dans le cou de la femme, qui hurla, tentant de se débattre et aggravant sa situation. Elle ne la lâcha qu'après l'avoir vidé de la moité de son sang, en de longues gorgées. Trop faible pour tenir debout, elle s'effondra à ses pieds.

N'y prêtant plus attention, elle regarda la pièce autour de d'elle. Elle sentait d'autres présences. À l'étage, sûrement. Une petite âme humaine accompagnée de … oh ! Voilà qui était intéressant !  
Un nouveau sourire retroussant ses lèvres baignées de carmins, elle monta l'escalier de bois, se retrouvant dans la sous-pente, encombrée de meubles, de chaises et de caisses. Au fond, elle discerna deux silhouettes : un garçon, et une petite fille. Elle se rapprocha, le sang gouttant de sa bouche s'écrasant sur les lattes du sol poussiéreux.

Le garçon, brun comme un corbeau, devait avoir douze ans, tout au plus. Il protégeait la fillette de son corps, grondant et montrant les crocs. Ses yeux n'étaient pas bleu : ils étaient d'or.

La vampire ressortit de la maison, traînant le gamin par le col de sa chemise, qui se débattait comme il le pouvait face à sa poigne inébranlable. Les neufs autres cavaliers attendaient, certains déjà à cheval.

 **_ Qu'as-tu trouvé, Reiju ?**

 **_ Une nouvelle recrue** , affirma-t-elle, faisant relever la tête au gamin, pour que tous puissent voir ses yeux, et ses crocs.

 _A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Le mot de l'auteur :** Tadam ! Voici le premier chapitre ! La publication se fera, si tout se passe bien, le vendredi une semaine sur deux :)

( J'ai oublié de préciser... Zoro a les cheveux brun ... BLASPHÈME oui je sais. -sors le bouclier-)

 **Le mot de la bêta :** A que coucou ! Comme l'a si bien dit notre Ryu préféré, v'la le chapitre numéro un ! Attendez -vous à en bouffer pleeeeeein d'autres, on a des idées à n'en plus finir ! -rire diabolique-

Et _**OUI**_ , j'ai validé le Zoro brun ! -par se planquer sous le bouclier-

 **Crédits musique:** _Celtic Music - Alpha_ \- Adrian von Ziegler

 **Chapitre 1.**

Confortablement assis en selle, les reines de cuirs dans sa main gantée gauche, il observait le paysage recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige depuis un renfort dans la pente douce de la montagne. Son souffle formait un gros nuage de condensation à chaque expiration, s'échappant de l'ample écharpe noire qui lui couvrait le bas du visage et le haut des épaules. Son long manteau de cuir cintré le gardait à l'abri du froid hivernal qui sévissait depuis quelques mois maintenant, tout comme ses pantalons de toiles et ses hautes bottes de cuir.

La vallée boisée était calme en cette fin d'après-midi, du moins en apparence. Le village en contre-bas s'affairait paresseusement, la plupart des cheminées laissant échapper un long panache blanc.

Son cheval secoua sa tête, faisant valser sa crinière noire. Il lui tapota l'encolure, baissant les yeux pour apercevoir deux autres cavaliers monter vers lui au galop, tous deux vêtus dans le même style.

Ils ralentirent non loin et c'est au pas qu'ils s'approchèrent.

 **_ Alors ?**

 **_ Rien d'anormal** , l'informa le brun aux tâches de rousseurs en abaissant son foulard, un peu essoufflé, de longues mèches brunes s'échappant de sa courte queue de cheval. **Le maire… n'a rien vu de suspect ces derniers temps. En même temps, tu me diras, le jour où il sortira de son bureau…**

 **_ Ace…**

 **_ Ouais, je sais. Mais t'aurais pu demander à Wiper d'y aller, tu sais que j'l'aime pas en plus.**

 **_ C'est un peu pour ça que je t'ai accompagné** , lui rappela la deuxième cavalière, qui elle aussi, abaissa son écharpe. **Monsieur je-n'aime-pas-les-vieux.**

 **_ Tu m'excuseras Jew, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il t'ait fait ses yeux de pervers libidineux,** protesta Ace en se tournant vers elle. **Tu serais du même avis sinon.**

 **_ Stop ! On s'arrête là, merci.** **Tu devrais plutôt être content, il a bon goût en matière d'homme** **s** , lâcha placidement son supérieur, cachant parfaitement son sourire sous son foulard en faisant tourner bride à sa monture.

La jeune fille eut du mal à retenir un rire.

 **_** **T** **'es pas cool Zoro !** Protesta le brun, avant de faire volter à son tour son cheval.

Tout trois remontèrent la pente au galop, soulevant des gerbes de neige à leur passage.  
Après quelques minutes de chevauchée, la forêt se clairsema pour laisser place à un immense Kaer. La forteresse s'étalait sur une large plate-forme à flanc de montagne, élevant ses tours, ses remparts et créneaux de pierres blanches gelées.

Un pont suspendu permettait d'atteindre la première cour, passant sous la loge de l'Intendant, tout en voûtes. Contournant le mur de la grande cour du dessus par la droite, une légère pente menait à celle-ci par une boucle. Le long de celle-ci se trouvaient les écuries et la loge des gardes.

Cuisiniers et domestiques vivaient dans les sous-sols du château. Ce dernier, immense et imposant, déployait ses ailes et ses multiples niveaux à la fin de la boucle, prenant toute la place de la plate-forme. Une esplanade servait de balcon sur la gauche, offrant une magnifique vue sur la vallée en contre-bas. Un double escalier en marbre menaient à l'entrée.

Zoro et ses cavaliers passèrent le pont au trot, saluant les quelques membres de l'intendance déjà à pieds d'œuvres. En cette période hivernale, il n'était pas rare de voir leurs Maîtres sortir afin de profiter de l'air vivifiant et de ce ciel sans soleil. Il fallait donc que tout soit en ordre plus tôt.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'écurie et Zoro sauta de son cheval, se passant une main dans ses cheveux corbeaux pour en retirer la neige tout en le menant par la bride jusqu'à sa stalle, suivit d'Ace et de Jew, qui firent de même. Il lui retira sa selle et sa bride, lui flattant la croupe avant de sortir.

Il déposa son matériel à l'emplacement prévu, juste à côté de la porte menant à la salle commune des gardes, tapa ses bottes sur le pas de l'entrée et poussa le panneau de bois. La chaleur du feu lui réchauffa les joues quasi-instantanément. La salle commune était composée de trois grandes tables et de longs bancs en bois, recouvert de fourrures diverses. Des niches en hauteurs contenaient des tonneaux, cachés derrière des rideaux. Plusieurs lustres diffusaient de la lumière. Une grande arche menait à la cuisine. Et devant la grande cheminée, trônait trois grands canapés, sur l'un desquels était affalé Wiper, cigarette au bec.

Zoro desserra son foulard et s'approcha de lui, posant ses mains sur le rebord du dossier.

 **_ Wiper…**

 **_ Elle est éteinte** , le devança-t-il en lui montrant la cigarette, entière.

 **_ J'espère bien. Ça sent déjà assez le chien ici pour rajouter l'odeur du tabac.**

 **_ Tu disais rien quand c'était Garp.**

 **_ Parce que Garp était notre supérieur.**

 **_ Humouais… Vergo est passé. Il veut que tu lui envoie ton rapport sur les activités du village. Ah et il veux que tu jettes un coup d'œil à ça.**

L'iroquois lui tendit une tablette, où plusieurs vidéos de surveillance tournaient.

 **_ Il a dit qu'une deuxième vérification ne ferait pas de mal.**

 **_ Du moment que c'est pas lui qui se tape le boulot…** Grommela Zoro en s'éloignant. **Ah au fait, tu te chargera de la prochaine visite au maire, Ace n'apprécie pas de se faire reluquer** , lança-t-il par dessus son épaule.

 **_ Et tu crois que moi si ?!**

 **_ Non, mais tu le regardera** **s** **assez mal pour qu'il arrête, je te fais confiance** , lâcha-t-il avec un sourire en coin avant de monter l'escalier menant à leurs chambres, laissant Wiper grogner dans son coin et engueuler Ace quand celui-ci passa la porte.

Arrivé à l'étage, il entra dans la première chambre à gauche et referma la porte derrière lui. Un large lit occupait le fond de la pièce. Le reste du mobilier était sommaire et fonctionnel : une armoire, un bureau et une chaise. Une petite pièce attenante faisait office de salle de bain, avec ses latrines et son baquet pour la douche. Le parquet ciré était agréablement silencieux.

Il s'installa au bureau, connectant la tablette au clavier numérique présent sur la surface du bois et commença à taper son rapport. Valait mieux qu'il le fasse tout de suite, avant que Vergo ne commence à s'impatienter. La sécurité du Kaer était sa priorité, et lui servait d'yeux et d'oreilles en pleine journée.

Des loups-garous sauvages menaçaient la tranquillité du Kaer et du village. Lui et ses coéquipiers devaient les maintenir le plus loin possible de leurs murs. Ils faisaient régulièrement l'inspection des alentours, pour s'assurer de la bonne marche des choses, et des battues nocturnes étaient effectuées avec leurs Maîtres. Une chasse serait bientôt organisée d'ailleurs.

Une fois son rapport terminé et envoyé, il se cala un peu plus confortablement dans son siège en soupirant, et revisionna pour la deuxième fois les vidéos de surveillance. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt. Vergo avait juste trouvé le moyen de chier dans ses bottes : il avait déjà visualisé ces enregistrements avec la plus grande attention, et n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse justifier la parano de son supérieur. Il se força cependant à regarder.

À la moitié du visionnage, il reconnu les pas d'Ace dans l'escalier. Il l'autorisa à entrer avant même qu'il ne toque à la porte. Le brun passa sa tête.

 **_ Sa Majesté Vinsmoke 3eme du** **N** **om demande à te voir. Encore** , ajouta Ace avec un petit sourire en coin.

 **_ Efface ce sourire,** lui conseilla Zoro en se levant, laissant la tablette sur le bureau.

Au lieu de disparaître, ledit sourire s'élargit alors qu'Ace se poussait pour le laisser sortir.

 **_ Avoue que ces derniers temps, c'est souvent qu'il- …**

Ace ne termina pas sa phrase, Zoro venait d'hausser un sourcil.

 **_ Tiens ta langue, Ace, tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils te la coupent.**

Zoro referma la porte de sa chambre et descendit, laissant Ace s'imaginer la chose. Machinalement, il prit le chemin du château, et plus précisément, la route des laquais. Car ces derniers avaient accès aux passages secrets du château, qui en regorgeait. Bien plus rapides que les couloirs sans fins où adoraient se perdre les courtisans, les coursives des domestiques permettaient d'attendre n'importe quel endroit du Kaer en un temps appréciable.

Il passa donc entre les murs, montant plusieurs volées d'escaliers avant d'arriver devant la chambre de Sa Majesté Vinsmoke 3eme du Nom. Il soupira et se composa une expression neutre, se demandant ce qui allait encore l'attendre là dedans. C'est que depuis sa vampirisation, il avait tendance à le quérir pour un oui ou pour un non… Certes, ça rompait sa routine, mais ça le déconcentrait aussi pas mal de son travail. Ce qui, évidemment, était proscrit par Vergo.

Il toqua trois coups légers à la porte et la poussa. Les lourds rideaux de velours étaient tirés, plongeant la large pièce dans la pénombre. Il n'en discerna pas moins les éléments dans la pièce.

Un immense lit à baldaquin trônait en son centre, sur lequel il savait que son Altesse dormait dans n'importe quel sens.

Des fauteuils et des divans traînaient ça et là, recouverts de vêtements. Un grand paravent cachait la grande cuve de bois précieux qui lui servait de bain. Au fond de la pièce, une porte donnait sur un dressing à en faire pâlir la plus « fashionista » des impératrices.

Il s'avança et s'arrêta à quelques mètres du lit, se tenant droit, les mains dans le dos, fixant un point sur le mur.

 **_ Ce que tu peux être ennuyant …** râla d'une voix légèrement ensommeillée la masse informe enroulée dans les draps.

 **_ Vous m'avez mandé Majesté, me voilà.**

 **_** **Han …** **Ne soit pas si protocolaire dès le matin, s'il te** **plaît** , ronronna la forme, qui finit par se redresser, ses longs cheveux en bataille formaient un brouillard blond autour de sa tête. **Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas embrasser ton prince, histoire qu'il émerge complètement ?** Demanda-t-il en tendant un bras vers lui.

Et voilà… On y était. Sa Seigneurie lui refaisait son cirque. Dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, il y avait droit. Bien avant que le blond ne devienne Vampire, il lui tournait déjà autour, assistant à ses entraînements, pariant même sur lui lors des combats, demandant à ce qu'il fasse partie de sa garde rapprochée. Et depuis sa transformation, depuis qu'il avait obtenu de Vergo qu'il devienne son garde personnel, ça avait empiré. Il se tenait en public, étant beaucoup plus subtil, mais seuls...

Zoro cependant ne bougea pas, restant droit dans ses bottes. Le prince soupira et se leva de son lit, les draps tombant autour de lui, le laissant nu comme au jour de sa naissance, une pierre aussi bleu que ses yeux en pendentif reposant sur sa poitrine pour seule parure, tandis qu'il s'approchait de son garde, dont la vision nocturne lui permettait de discerner tout les détails.

Son prince était glabre, pâle comme le lait et d'un blond presque blanc, ses yeux d'un bleu transcendant. Pas une seule cicatrice ne venait souiller sa peau. Son corps était bâtit tout en muscles fins et souples. Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour le savoir, l'ayant déjà vu dans le plus simple appareil des millions de fois, mais chaque fois, son regard s'égarait. En prenant conscience, il revint au point qu'il fixait sur le mur, sous le petit rire amusé du blond, qui désormais était bien trop proche.

 **_ Il semblerait que je sois dans l'obligation de venir chercher ce baiser moi-même** , constata-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, posant ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son garde, le forçant doucement à se pencher vers lui, l'obligeant du même coup à croiser son regard.

Les orbes d'ambres rencontrèrent celles de topazes bleues sombres de longues secondes, avant que le prince ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les paupières de Zoro s'étrécirent mais il ne ferma pas les yeux, le laissant faire sans lui répondre. Il se l'interdisait formellement. Mihawk lui botterait le cul et Vergo l'enverrai moisir au fond d'un cachot s'ils l'apprenaient.

Il attendit patiemment que son Altesse termine, essayant de faire abstraction de la tiédeur de ses paumes.

 **_ Je devrais peut-être te faire boire pour que tu répondes enfin.**

Zoro ne pu retenir ses yeux de se plisser, faisant sourire son vis-à-vis.

 **_ Je trouverais bien un moyen de fendiller cette carapace. Ouvre les rideaux, s'il te** **plaît** , demanda-t-il en s'éloignant de lui, retournant vers son lit.

 **_ Majesté.**

 **_ Sanji ! Une fois de plus, appelle-moi par mon prénom quand nous sommes seuls.**

Zoro s'inclina, se doutant qu'il roulait des yeux, avant de se tourner vers les fenêtres et de tirer les rideaux. La faible clarté du début de soirée entra dans la chambre, inondant la pièce d'une lumière pâle.

Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Sanji avait toujours cherché à dé-neutraliser son visage, à essayer de défaire ce que Vergo et Mihawk lui enseignaient : un garde discret ne faisait pas de sentiments. Il devait protéger, et surtout, il devait rester concentré pour observer et réagir dans un temps record.

Quand il se retourna, Sanji se tenait juste à côté de lui, lui tendant une brosse à cheveux. Sans qu'il n'ai besoin d'en donner l'ordre, Zoro la prit doucement et se plaça dans son dos, lui laissant le loisir de la vue dégagée sur le domaine, s'attaquant au démêlage de sa crinière. Il prit son temps, prenant soin de ne pas brusquer son cuir chevelu. Quand il termina, le blond lui tendit un élastique à cheveux et un ruban bleu nuit. Attrapant les accessoires, il lui fit une queue de cheval haute, cachant l'élastique noir sous un nœud de soie. Une fois terminé, il recula d'un pas et croisa ses mains dans son dos. Il vit les épaules du prince s'affaisser légèrement, avant qu'il ne se redresse et se tourne vers lui.

 **_Yonji va choisir son Champion pour la Cérémonie ce soir** , déclara le blond en faisant la moue, se dirigeant vers la grande cuve pour ouvrir le robinet d'eau. **J'aimerais que tu laisses Wiper gagner** **pour cette fois** **.**

Zoro s'approcha, fronçant imperceptiblement le sourcil en allant allumer la lumière et appeler les caméristes du prince.

 **_ Je vous demande pardon ?**

Le prince s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, plongeant son regard trop bleu dans le sien.

 **_ Tu es _mon_ Champion, pas le sien.**

Alors que les jeunes servantes entraient dans la chambre, Zoro eut un imperceptible sourire, que le vampire ne manqua pas de remarquer vu la manière dont ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

Zoro s'inclina respectueusement, demandant ainsi l'autorisation de se retirer.

 **_ Tu peux y aller. On se verra plus tard.**

Le garde se redressa et quitta la chambre, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il inspira profondément et repassa entre les murs. Il fallait qu'il aille voir Mihawk.

La nuit commençait à tomber et le château se réveillait doucement, les fenêtres s'illuminant les unes après les autres.

Zoro descendit au petit trot la pente jusqu'à la loge de l'Intendant. Il tapa ses bottes pleines de neiges fondue sur le pas de la porte et passa celle-ci. Il entra dans un salon confortable et impeccable. Le sol était fait de carrelage marron marbré avec des courbes blanches , plusieurs fauteuils marrons plus foncés entouraient des tables de verre sombres. Des guéridons tout en courbes soutenaient de longues lampes aux abat-jours courts et élégants. Il fallait au moins ça pour accueillir les visiteurs. Au fond se tenait un comptoir, avec deux bols en bois contenant des bonbons. Derrière ce dernier, un rideaux brun cachait une arche.

Il s'approcha du comptoir et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que son tuteur et père adoptif n'arrive. Il portait une longue veste à la traîne asymétrique aubergine sombre et noire, une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir droit. Il leva les yeux de sa tablette et lui sourit.

 **_ Bonjour Zoro, je me doutais que tu ne tarderais pas à venir. Oui, Sanji m'a demand** **é** **de te mettre en retrait ce soir** , le devança son tuteur, une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres.

Zoro secoua la tête.

 **_ Je sais que leurs voix font loi, mais ça devient n'importe quoi …**

 **_ Corazon fait bien ce qu'il veux de Trafalgar** , lui rappela Mihawk en baissant ses yeux d'or sur sa tablette, une moue consternée sur le visage.

 **_ Et tu vois bien dans quel état ça le met** , rétorqua le brun, sans pour autant être agressif.

Trafalgar… Leur première rencontre avait été déterminante, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.  
Alors que Zoro n'avait que quinze ans, on lui présenta un garçon, à peine plus jeune que lui, en lui demandant de le mordre et d'en faire un des siens. À cette annonce, l'enfant avait essayé de se débattre, en vain face à la poigne de l'adulte qui le tenait. On les avaient laissé seuls dans une chambre de pierre, avec ciel ouvert sur la lune, pas encore pleine.

Le garçon était brun, tout comme lui, la peau légèrement plus basanée, de grands yeux gris dévoraient son visage. De la crasse maculait son visage et ses vêtements. Ils s'étaient observés à la dérobée pendant de longues minutes, Zoro sentant sur sa langue la terreur de l'enfant. Il essaya de se rapprocher, pour le rassurer, mais ce dernier s'éloigna aussi loin que possible, en larmes. Il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour réussir à l'approcher et lui expliquer maladroitement qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, malgré les dires de l'adulte. Il le garda contre lui la nuit entière et la journée suivante, avant de se résigner à lui exposer la situation. Qu'il avait été choisi pour devenir un lycan, et que sa morsure à lui lui permettrait de vieillir et de se transformer en une bête forte et puissante, et qu'il ferait son possible pour qu'il ne souffre pas. La pleine lune arriva et Zoro mordit Trafalgar, lui promettant de veiller sur lui. Aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait.

Depuis, Zoro portait en lui la culpabilité d'avoir transformé un être innocent, qui avait simplement eut le malheur d'attirer l'œil de ses Maîtres.

Mihawk secoua la tête, déposant devant son « élève » sa tablette, avec le schéma des combats de la soirée, le tirant de ses souvenirs.

 **_ Je sais bien… Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Vous êtes six, dont deux femelles. Ça me laisse peu de possibilité. Tu te battra contre Wiper ce soir, et Ace se chargera de Trafalgar.**

 **_ Encore ?** Intervint le brun aux taches de rousseurs, s'approchant après avoir tapoté ses bottes sur le paillasson. **Merdeuh…**

 **_ Langage Ace.**

 **_ Pardon. On pourrait pas changer ? Je m'occupe de botter son cul à Wiper, et Zoro s'attaque à celui de Traf ?**

 **_ On parle de moi dans mon dos ?** Demanda le susnommé, qui passa à son tour la porte, retirant son bonnet et tapant également ses bottes avant de s'approcher du comptoir. **C'est encore pour les combats ?** Questionna-t-il, son visage s'assombrissant un peu.

 **_ Hum** , acquiesça Zoro en passant un bras autour des épaule de son petit frère. **Je vais m'occuper de tes fesses ce soir** , continua-t-il, un sourire tordu sur les lèvres.

 **_ Eh ! Pas dans l'arène, prenez une chambre** , protesta Ace en riant.

 **_ Quoi t'es jaloux ? Tu veux que je m'occupe des tiennes ?** Riposta Trafalgar en se défaisant de l'étreinte de son aîné pour se jeter sur le châtain, lui passant un savon.

Zoro et Mihawk échangèrent un regard amusé, avant de reporter leur attention sur la tablette.

 **_ Il nous faudrait plus de lycans, je ne peux pas permettre de spectacle tout en vous préservant avec un nombre aussi réduit… et vous faire combattre Nami et Jewerly est hors de question.**

 **_ Il va falloir partir en chasse alors …** conclut sombrement Zoro.

Il n'aimait pas ça, mais ils ne pourraient pas y couper. Mihawk avait raison : impossible d'offrir du spectacle s'ils ne pouvaient pas se taper dessus en prenant en compte les désidératas de leurs Maîtres. Il fallait de nouveaux challengeurs. Ils devraient donc descendre en ville, recruter des purs sang, ou en fabriquer…

 **_ Ah** , fit soudainement leur tuteur, les yeux baissés sur sa tablette affichant un nouveau message, coupant ainsi court à ses réflexions. **Il semblerait que Yonji fasse des siennes avec l'ordre de vos combats.** **Ça va être un « chacun pour sa peau »…**

 **_ Merde...**

 **_ Langage Trafalgar.**

 **_ Désolé…** **ça veux dire que je vais devoir jouer les petits chiens inoffensifs ?**

Zoro secoua la tête, devançant Mihawk.

 **_ Au contraire. Ça te permettra de montrer à tout le monde que malgré l'avis de ton protecteur… tu es capable de te défendre et de te battre. Yonji fout la merde ? Alors on va pas se gêner pour lui donner du spectacle. Ce soir, tu te fais plaisir.**

 **_ Ok, donc vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je vous mets tous minables ?**

 **_ Essaie un peu pour voir !**

 **_ J't'attends la crevette !**

Ace et Trafalgar se sautèrent à nouveau dessus, se chamaillant avec vigueur.  
Mihawk, lui, tirait la tronche et Zoro comprenait pourquoi. La famille Vinsmoke ne se souciait que d'elle-même. Les vampires en général se foutaient bien de la cohésion de leurs gardes et domestiques, du moment que le travail était fait. Yonji ne pouvait même pas imaginer qu'ils étaient une famille, et que se foutre sur la gueule comme ils allaient le faire pourrait avoir des conséquences. Et en tant qu'Alpha, il devrait gérer la situation. Il en soupira d'avance.

 **_ Wiper va prendre le relais, je vais me reposer jusqu'au combat, si tu permets.**

 **_ Vas-y mon grand, on viendra te chercher.**

Il le remercia d'un mouvement de tête, faisant chanter ses pendants d'oreilles, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. La nuit était complètement tombée, et le nuage de condensation formé par son souffle avait doublé en densité. Il remonta son col et pressa le pas pour retourner dans la chaleur de la salle commune. Là-bas, il salua Nami d'un mouvement de tête, passant directement dans la cuisine, ne voulant pas engager la conversation avec elle. Il risquait un mal de crâne carabiné…. Il ouvrit le frigo et sortit des steaks, ainsi qu'une portion de nouilles cuites la veille. Il alluma le gaz et se fit cuire sa viande, écoutant d'une oreille Jew, Wiper et la rousse.

Ils discutaient de la cérémonie future et de la masse d'invités qui leur donneraient du boulot en plus. Il avala sa nourriture, prenant en note dans un coin de sa tête les avis partagés, puis fit sa vaisselle et monta dans sa chambre. Il ferait part de ses observations à son tuteur plus tard.

Il termina le visionnage des vidéos de sécurité, puis retira ses vêtements, ne gardant que son pantalon, avant de s'enrouler dans ses draps et de s'endormir dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Ace passa la porte après avoir toqué. Il trouva son Alpha allongé sur le dos, un bras au dessus de la tête, endormi. Mais que d'un œil, il s'en doutait.

 **_ Zoro, c'est l'heure, faut qu'on aille s'échauffer.**

Comme il s'en doutait, son supérieur ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et se frotta les yeux.

 **_ C'est bon, je suis réveillé. Tu peux y aller. J'arrive.**

Ace hocha la tête et s'esquiva. Zoro eut un peu de mal à sortir des draps chauds de son lit mais le devoir l'appelait.

Il s'éjecta de sa couche et alla dans sa salle d'eau pour soulager son corps, avant d'enfiler un haut, ses bottes et son manteau. Il ne prit pas la peine de prendre ses gants, mais se para de son foulard et sortit. Il rejoint les coursives des domestiques et descendit dans les profondeur du Kaer. L'escalier de pierre tournait doucement, les torches jetaient des ombres sur les murs, ses pas résonnants légèrement. Il arriva dans le haut couloir qui faisait le tour de l'arène. D'ici, il pouvait entendre les courtisans prendre place.

Alors qu'il s'approchait du vestiaire, la présence de son prince lui fit ralentir le pas. Au détour d'un croisement, il le vit, apprêté d'une veste noire mi-longue d'un tissus mat au devant asymétrique, le col s'ouvrant sur son torse pâle et glabre jusqu'aux premiers abdominaux et remontant sur son cou, une lisière d'argent en faisait la bordure. De fines boucles brodées d'opalin venaient parachever la décoration de la veste près de la fermeture. Une écharpe bleu pâle passait sur ses épaules. Il portait un pantalon droit et des chaussures de ville du même noir mat que son haut.

Magnifique. Et inaccessible.

Zoro s'arrêta, s'inclinant respectueusement tout en mettant ses mains dans son dos. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit que son prince s'était rapproché. Il croisa son regard et ne réussit pas à détourner les yeux, comme il aurait dû le faire. Mais ils étaient seuls pour l'instant, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème.

 **_ Majesté.**

Sanji eut un léger sourire, s'approchant encore, posant délicatement sa main droite sur le torse du garde, leurs visages trop proches.

 **_ Yonji… va faire son choix. Je ne veux pas que tu sois son Champion…**

 **_ Je sais Majesté.**

 **_ Alors perds, s'il te plaît.**

Il s'approcha encore, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes quelques secondes, avant de s'effacer et de reprendre son chemin.

Zoro déglutit et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, serrant les dents pour se faire revenir sur terre. Il enferma net les émotions qui commençaient à poindre, ne laissant place qu'à la concentration. Il ne pouvait pas perdre cette Battle Royale, c'était son devoir d'Alpha. Et il comprenait mieux son tuteur quand celui-ci lui disait que les vampires n'y comprenaient rien en affaire de meute.

Il reprit sa route et arriva dans le vestiaire.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre prêts devant la grille, torses nus, portant des pantacourts de lin marron, des bandes de cuirs atour des mains et des poignets. Rien d'autre, à l'exception d'Ace et de Wiper, qui avait attaché leurs cheveux. Zoro se dénouait les épaules.

 **_ Prêt à prendre ta branlée Wiper ?**

 **_ Quand tu veux mon beau, quand tu veux.**

Trafalgar secoua la tête, regardant son frère du coin de l'œil. Zoro eut un sourire torve et leva son poing, contre lequel son cadet vint frapper du sien, au moment où les grilles se soulevèrent.

 _À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Zoro ferma les yeux et expira longuement par la bouche… avant d'ouvrir la marche et de fouler pieds nus la terre battue de l'arène. Il s'avança jusqu'au centre, faisant abstraction du bruissement des voix venant des gradins.

Face à eux, dans la loge d'honneur, se tenait les membres de la famille Vinsmoke au grand complet, entourant le Roi et son frère, assis dans de somptueux fauteuils. Il détourna rapidement le regard.

Les quatre loups s'arrêtèrent au centre de l'arène, en ligne face à leurs Maîtres. Tandis que l'orateur rappelait les enjeux de la soirée, Zoro se concentra sur lui-même et son lien avec sa meute, étendant son esprit animal jusqu'à ses frères. Il fallait leur donner du spectacle, et il fallait que ça dure. Ils devraient jouer les animaux durant ce combat… Laisser la bête en eux prendre le contrôle partiel de leur être, pour ne pas blesser grièvement un frangin.  
Ils en étaient tous conscients. Et il leur faisait confiance.  
Zoro inspira profondément, sentant l'adrénaline se répandre dans ses veines.

 **_ Évitez le visage par-contre** , souffla Ace.

 **_ Hum, tu perdrais tes chances auprès des filles.**

 **_ J'ferais attention. Ou pas…** sourit en coin Trafalgar.

Il garda les yeux baissés, contrôlant sa respiration. Le silence se fit dans les gradins, jusqu'à ce que le signal soit donné.

Zoro se baissa immédiatement, évitant le coup de coude que Wiper destinait à sa face, faisant se soulever la foule et la poussière dans son sillage.

Il lui envoya le sien dans la rotule, arrêtant de son autre bras le coup de pied d'Ace. Il lui attrapa la jambe et le fit basculer dans le sable avant que Trafalgar ne lui saute sur le flanc et n'essaie de l'étouffer en enroulant son bras autour de son cou.

Ils roulèrent dans la poussière avant que Zoro n'arrive à se stabiliser, à quatre pattes, et se laisse soudainement tomber sur le côté. Mais ça ne suffit pas à déstabiliser le brun, fermement agrippé à son cou. Il commençait à manquer d'air. Wiper revint à la charge, lui envoyant un crochet du droit, alors qu'il était gaucher, histoire de ne pas le mettre K.O tout de suite. Légèrement sonné car étant habitué à plus dur, il mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits, s'en prenant une autre dans la cuisse.

Jambes d'ailleurs que Trafalgar n'avait pas pensé à bloquer. Il envoya un chassé dans la poitrine de Wiper quand celui-ci se pencha à nouveau pour lui en coller une troisième, avant de s'en servir comme balancier pour se redresser, et retomber sur le dos de tout son poids, faisant enfin lâcher prise à Trafalgar, le souffle coupé. Il roula sur le côté, crachant ses poumons, avant de se remettre à genoux.

Il eut à peine le temps de protéger sa tête d'un autre coup de pied du brun aux tâches de rousseurs. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse en amorcer un autre, Zoro se redressa subitement en inspirant à fond, lui envoyant ses jointures dans le plexus solaire, le faisant partir à la renverse, le souffle coupé lui aussi.

Il n'eut pas le temps de le voir tomber que Wiper lui sauta dessus, enchaînant coup de poing sur coup de poing, faisant de nouveau hurler la foule.

Pour elle, lui et l'iroquois avaient créé une rivalité de spectacle entre eux. Les paris se faisaient souvent sur l'issue de leurs affrontements.

Zoro encaissa, jusqu'à ce que Wiper sorte les griffes. Ses mains s'allongèrent dans un craquement d'os et une fourrure châtain recouvrit ses doigts jusqu'au avant-bras, ses ongles s'étirant et se durcissant. Zoro profita d'une ouverture pour lui claquer ses jointures entre l'épaule droite et son pectoral, le faisant reculer. Il en profita pour faire deux pas en arrière, transformant ses bras à son tour, qui se recouvrirent de fourrure noire.

Alors que Wiper montra les crocs, un puissant coup de poing venant de la gauche le mit K.O avant même que sa tête ne heurte le sol. Ace secoua sa main, resserrant la bande de cuir qui la recouvrait.

La foule scandait son envie de sang.

La poitrine se soulevant de manière plus significative, Zoro se mit en garde, jetant un coup d'œil à Trafalgar, toujours étalé dans le sable. Ace prit ce regard pour une ouverture et se jeta sur lui, poing en avant. L'alpha l'esquiva par la droite mais ne put éviter le revers de coude que lui offrit le brun en pleine face.

Il trébucha sur le côté, se tenant le nez, qui commença à saigner. À croire que ce soir, c'était la fête du coude.

 **_ J** **e** **croyais qu'on évitait le visage** , pesta Zoro en crachant un jet de sang.

Ace eut un sourire en coin et lui fit signe d'avancer. Mais avant même que son supérieur n'amorce le moindre mouvement, il se fit brusquement faucher les jambes par Trafalgar, toujours au sol, qui rampa sur lui malgré qu'il se débatte, pour lui en mettre une, l'assommant net. La foule eut un nouveau sursaut sonore.

Il ne restait plus que Trafalgar, le protégé du frère du Roi, et Zoro, le Champion de Sanji.

L'alpha déglutit et s'essuya le coin des lèvres, faisant de son mieux pour oublier le regard trop bleu posé sur sa nuque en sueur et couverte de poussière.

Essoufflé, il observa Trafalgar montrer les crocs et se transformer entièrement. Les craquement partirent de sa nuque, se rependant dans tout son corps, déformant ses os sous sa peau, qui se recouvrit d'une fourrure grise. Ses membres s'allongèrent, sa tête se déforma. En quelques secondes, il devint un werewolf, fin et vif, son vêtements s'ajustant à sa transformation, pour le plaisir de la foule, qui s'était levée.

Les spectateurs de la loge restèrent assis, bien que du coin de l'œil, Zoro décela une certaine tension chez Corazon. S'il touchait son petit bébé, il en entendrait parler. Pareil pour Trafalgar s'il l'abîmait, son prince risquerait de faire une crise.

Il inspira à fond et se transforma à son tour. En l'espace de d'un instant, son corps se transforma en un werewolf noir haut et puissant, dont la fourrure luisait à la lumière des torches. La douleur musculaire et osseuse de la transformation s'effaça, laissant ses sens assaillis par une multitude d'informations olfactives. L'odeur du sang, de la terre, de la sueur du loup en face de lui, des parfums dans les gradins…

L'espace d'une seconde, il se passa rien… Puis ils s'élancèrent brusquement l'un vers l'autre, s'empoignant avec force. Les crocs claquaient, le bruit étouffé par la clameur des gradins, les griffes fendaient l'air vers une chair qu'elles n'atteignaient que peu. Zoro repoussa Trafalgar, claquant des mâchoires, avant de lui tourner autour et d'attaquer lui aussi. Il le mordit à l'épaule, et couina en sentant des crocs entrer en contact avec son flanc. La mêlée dura de longues minutes avant qu'il ne l'éjecte et se mette à gronder et montrer les crocs.

Son grondement, trop puissant, terrifia Trafalgar, qui resta tétanisé, la queue entre les jambes. Merde. Son loup lui était soumis et lui présenterait son ventre et sa gorge pour se faire pardonner s'il n'agissait pas immédiatement. Il lui sauta dessus, l'attrapant par la nuque, sans serrer les mâchoires, et le secoua comme une mère secouerait un petit fautif. Par le lien, il lui intima de faire le mort et le lâcha.

Le loup gris s'écrasa dans le sable, jouant parfaitement l'inertie.

La foule hurla son approbation, surtout que les babines de Zoro dégoulinaient de sang, mais du sien.

Il reprit sa respiration et se tourna vers la loge d'honneur, inclinant sa tête lupine, avant que des domestiques n'envahissent la terre de l'arène pour évacuer Wiper et Ace, toujours dans les vapes, tandis que l'orateur rappelait le montant des paris. Zoro s'approcha de Trafalgar, prenant la peau de son cou entre ses dents et le ramena dans les couloirs de l'arène, à l'abri des regard.

Il l'entraîna dans le vestiaire et ferma la porte derrière lui, coinçant l'ouverture avec un banc. Car on ne manquerait pas de venir les voir pour une explication…

Trafalgar reprit sa forme humaine, tout comme Zoro. Tout deux étaient collants de sueur, pleins de poussière et de sang, mais ça n'empêcha pas Trafalgar d'approcher son Alpha et de lui lécher le menton par de petits coups de langue, pour se faire pardonner son affront. Zoro le laissa faire, un léger sourire paternaliste sur les lèvres, avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

 **_ Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te mordre.**

 **_ Je ne t'en veux pas, tu devais le faire.**

Le brun fit la moue, penaud. Leurs plaies, bénignes, commençaient doucement à se refermer. L'oreille de Zoro fut soudainement alertée par les pas précipités en dehors du vestiaire, avant qu'il n'entende la voix de leur tuteur s'adresser au frère du Roi. Eh bien , il avait été plus rapide à descendre que ce qu'il avait pensé.

Sous le regard gris inquiet, il déplaça le banc, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Il vint se poster derrière Mihawk et s'inclina respectueusement devant son Maître, très vite imité par Trafalgar, avant de mettre ses mains dans son dos.

Zoro sentit sur lui la brûlure du regard noir de son Maître, drapé dans un grand manteau de plumes noires, son éternelle bonnet cramoisi sur la tête, qui dépassa son tuteur et le gifla si fort qu'il en perdit l'équilibre si ce n'avait été son frère qui le retint de justesse, il se serait écrasé au sol.

Mihawk serra les dents, gardant la tête basse. Il ne pouvait décemment pas engueuler Corazon, il se vengerait alors sur ses élèves.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas clair dans l'ordre qui à été donn** **é** **de ne pas blesser Trafalgar ?** Demanda Corazon, le ton de sa voix bien trop calme pour la tempête qui faisait rage dans son regard, tandis que Zoro reprenait sa place, bien que des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux.

 **_ Je ne suis pas blessé** , osa timidement l'informer le susnommé, yeux rivés au sol.

Corazon changea de victime, s'approchant de son protégé, le faisant tourner sur lui-même, palpant son corps aux endroits où il l'avait vu être mordu, mais rien, juste des cicatrices se refermant. Le grand blond se tourna vers Mihawk.

 **_ Que ça ne se reproduise, plus. Jamais.**

Il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, les plantant là. Dans son sillage apparut Sanji, qui s'avança vers eux. Mihawk se plaça entre lui et son élève, croisant le regard du prince et ne cilla pas.

 **_ Il a déjà eut sa dose, Sanji. Mettre une deuxième couche** **maintenant** **n'est pas nécessaire. Je m'en occuperais en temps voulu.**

Zoro garda les yeux baissés, espérant que Mihawk serait assez dissuasif. Et apparemment , ce fut le cas, car de longues secondes plus tard, il entendit ses pas s'éloigner. Il releva la tête et croisa les pupilles d'or de son tuteur, qui le regarda durement.

 **_ Allez vous laver,** ordonna-t-il simplement.

Zoro hocha respectueusement la tête et entraîna Trafalgar à sa suite, suivant le couloir jusqu'à l'entrée des douches, où le bruit de l'eau se faisait entendre.

Ace et Wiper étaient déjà en train de se décrasser, le sable coulant dans les bondes des douches communes. Zoro retira rapidement son pantacourt et ses bandes de cuirs, les jetant sur le banc où gisait déjà les vêtements des deux autres, avant de filer sous le jet d'eau brûlant, lâchant un grognement de satisfaction en sentant l'onde se rependre sur ses muscles éprouvés. La transformation pompait énormément ses forces et il avait une faim de loup, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

 **_ Putain Traf', on avait dit pas le visage !** Pesta Ace quand ce dernier entra dans les douches, lui montrant l'hématome violet qui s'étalait sur sa joue.

 **_ Dis le gars qu'** **a** **foutu son coude dans le pif de Zoro** , ricana Wiper, avant de se faire éclabousser.

 **_ Excuse-moi d'être prit dans l'action, mÔsieur j'attaque sans prévenir.**

 **_ Eh ! Faut donner du spectacle, oui ou merde ?**

 **_ Ouais, bah ton spectacle, il l'a vu venir.**

Zoro eut un sourire tandis qu'il gardait les yeux fermés sous l'eau chaude.

 **_ C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que t'essayai** **s** **non plus** , le taquina Ace, sautillant à droite à gauche pour éviter les jets d'eau de Wiper.

 **_ Pour une fois, t'es tombé en premier,** remarqua Trafalgar, se foutant sous un jet, soupirant d'aise, ses cheveux se plaquant immédiatement sur sa tête.

 **_ Ouais et je sens encore la force de ton coup de poing enfoiré !** Grogna Wiper, un sourire aux lèvres en sautant sur le brun aux tâches de rousseurs.

 **_ On se calme,** intervint Zoro en leur jetant un regard en coin, amusé et autoritaire. **Ça serait dommage que vous glissiez sur le carrelage.**

Il entendit Trafalgar pouffer. S'éloignant du pommeau, il attrapa un pain de savon et se lava, laissant le soin à Ace de lui frotter le dos.

Ils ressortirent tout les quatre de la douche frais et détendus, de nouveau vêtus de leurs tenues de gardes. Ils remontèrent les escaliers, saluant cordialement les domestiques qu'ils croisaient sur leur route pour rejoindre la salle commune.

Un bonne odeur de viande grillée leur titilla les narines alors qu'ils étaient encore à quelques mètres de la porte, faisant accélérer la course à Ace et Trafalgar, qui se poussèrent l'un l'autre pour rentrer en premier, sans oublier pour autant de taper leurs bottes sur le pas de la porte.  
Les filles avaient fait cuir un cuissot de cerf, et le découpaient actuellement pour le répartir dans quatre gamelles, déjà garnies de purée, et de sauce. Les garçons sautèrent dessus comme des affamés, les remerciant la bouche pleine, n'ayant même pas enlevé leurs manteaux au préalable.

Zoro retira le sien, le coinçant dans la rampe des escaliers avant d'aller embrasser Jew et Nami sur la joue, pour les remercier, avant de s'installer à son tour.

 **_ Alors comme ça, tu as désobéi au prince ?** Demanda Nami, un sourire taquin en coin.

 **_ Il a pas** **dû** **être très content,** **toi qui fait** _ **presque**_ **toujours ce qu'il demande** , fit remarquer Jew sans le regarder, resservant Ace.

Zoro inspira en levant un sourcil, une moue sur le visage.

 **_ Ouais, mais c'est pas lui qui a débarqué en premier.**

 **_ Ah bon ?**

 **_ Il ne pouvait pas me laisser gagner** , souffla Trafalgar. **Corazon est descendu et…. Il l'a gifl** **é** **…**

Sa déclaration arrêta tout le monde, même Ace, un morceau de viande coincé entre ses lèvres.

 **_ Pardon ?** Fit Nami, son sourire disparaissant soudainement.

Zoro haussa un sourcil et mit une petite tape derrière la tête du plus jeune, qui couina.

 **_ Corazon a eut peur qu'il soit grièvement blessé et m'a rappelé à l'ordre. Rien de sorcier.**

 **_ J'vais aller lui toucher deux mots, à ce-…**

 **_ Nami** , la rappela à l'ordre l'Alpha. **L'incident est clos. Ma mâchoire est toujours en place, tout va bien.**

Elle grogna et s'installa à son tour, suivit par Jew.

 **_ N'empêche, j'aurais bien aimer te voir lui crêper le chignon** , ricana Ace.

 **_ T'es pas croyable toi…**

L'ambiance s'allégea autour de la table et le reste du repas se passe plus ou moins dans le calme. Ils débarrassèrent et s'installèrent dans le canapé situé devant la télé, les uns sur les autres, dans un méli-mélo de jambes et de bras pour le moins confortable. Zoro dû départager Ace et Jew, qui se disputait sur le film à lancer.

Puis après en avoir regardé la moitié, fatigué par son combat, le chef de meute s'extirpa du canapé, soulageant ses jambes du poids de celles d'Ace, déposant doucement un Trafalgar somnolant sur les coussins et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, il arriva dans la salle commune sur les coups de quatorze heure. Seule Jew était présente, en débardeur et bas de pyjama rayé marron et crème, assise en tailleur à la grande table, un livre dans une main, un morceau de pain couvert de beurre et de confiture dans l'autre. Il la salua d'un baiser sur le front avant d'aller se servir une tasse assez conséquente de café.  
Car le reste de la journée et la nuit risquaient d'être longs, avec la victoire d'hier soir. Mihawk risquait de lui passer un savon, et son prince aussi, quoi qu'en dise son tuteur. Il sortit les reste du cerf de la veille et le fit réchauffer près du feu.

 **_ Mihawk ou Vergo sont passé ?** Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

 **_ Euh, Vergo a demandé à ce qu'on fasse le tour des environs, pour assurer la sécurité d'un invité « spécial » il devrait arriver en fin d'après-midi, au plus tôt.**

Il hocha la tête.

 **_ Je termine de manger et on y va ?**

Elle acquiesça et termina sa tartine, rangeant son livre avant de prendre la direction de l'étage. Il termina son assiette et se resservit une petite tasse de café, avant de faire une vaisselle rapide et prendre sa veste, qu'il avait laissé la veille coincée dans la rambarde. Jew redescendit à ce moment là, sa tenue de garde sur le dos, et c'est ensemble qu'ils prirent le chemin de l'écurie.

Il attrapa son matériel et salua sa monture, qui secoua sa tête de haut en bas. Il prit le temps de la bichonner, la brossa et lui cura les sabots avant de lui mettre tapis, selle et bride. Il attacha solidement la garde de son katana ainsi que son holster de fusil à la selle. Il la sortit et monta en selle une fois dehors, constatant que le soleil n'était pas au rendez-vous. Leurs Maîtres seraient debout plus tôt … et son prince ne manquerait pas de le demander. Il soupira rien que d'y penser.

Jew le rejoint et ils descendirent jusqu'à la loge de l'Intendant, passant le pont levis au trot.

Ils partirent en reconnaissance autour du Kaer, descendant jusqu'au village, s'enfonçant dans la forêt de pins, remontant dans les hauteurs, leurs épaules entrant en contact avec les branches basses. Zoro respira à fond l'odeur de la montagne, mélange de pin, d'humus et d'odeurs animales. Il savait que Jewelry, derrière lui, sentait la même chose.

Il poussa son cheval au galop sur une sente ascendante, sentant la bête sous lui apprécier l'effort. Il ressentait chaque contact de sabots sur la terre gelée, chaque foulée, chaque poussée comme si c'était la sienne. Ils délogèrent ainsi quatre lapins et firent fuir un renard.

Rien d'hostile dans les environs du Kaer. Un léger sentiment de déception vint troubler sa constatation. L'adrénaline du combat de la veille traînait encore dans ses veines, et elle n'était jamais plus puissante que lorsqu'il se battait en dehors des murs, pour la sécurité des siens. Il aurait bien voulu rencontrer un lycan sauvage, histoire d'évacuer complètement son envie de combat. Mais c'était tout aussi bien il aurait de l'énergie à revendre à l'entraînement. Il tourna bride, suivit par la jeune femme, et ils redescendirent jusqu'au Kaer, la fin d'après-midi était proche.

Alors qu'il sortait de l'écurie, il vit Mihawk sortir de sa loge et se diriger vers la salle commune, le visage fermé. Il échangea un regard avec Jew, et rentra à son tour dans la salle. Wiper, Ace et Trafalgar étaient autour de la table, à discuter.

 **_ Bonjour tout le monde. Ça tombe bien que vous rentriez maintenant, j'ai à vous parlez. Où est Nami ?**

 **_ Dans sa chambre** , l'informa Ace, avant de se lever et de se poster aux pieds des escaliers pour crier son nom. La jeune femme rousse apparut quelques instants plus tard, le sourcil froncé par l'interrogation.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda-t-elle.

À l'inspiration que prit Mihawk, Zoro sut que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Il retira ses gants et les posa sur la table avant de s'asseoir à côté de Wiper, son éternelle cigarette éteinte au coin de la bouche.

 **_ À partir de cette nuit, nous aurons un invité spécial. Enfin, deux ,plus précisément: un Chasseur de Lycans propose ses services au Roi, et lui offre en cadeau sa dernière trouvaille un solitaire mordu.**

Zoro fronça les sourcils, avant que ça ne commence à protester.

 **_ Comment ça, un** **C** **hasseur de lycan** **s** **?** Demanda Nami, les poings sur les hanches.

 **_ On va voir un nouveau membre dans la meute ?** Questionna Ace, méfiant.

 **_ C'est quoi ce bordel ?** Gronda Wiper, maltraitant sa cigarette, qui n'avait rien demandé.

 **_ Wiper, langage. Ce sont les nouvelles et les ordres, j'ai essayé de prévenir DoFlamingo qu'on ne pouvait pas intégrer un loup comme ça dans une meute, mais ... il n'a rien voulu entendre,** rétorqua durement Mihawk.

 **_ Y sont vraiment pas foutu de comprendre comment on fonctionne putain !**

 **_ Ace, langage.**

 **_ Pardon. Nan mais c'est vrai, quoi !? S'ils nous observaient un peu, ils comprendraient non ? Pourquoi toi t'y arrive et pas eux ?**

 **_ Parce que Mihawk passe son temps avec nous,** intervint Zoro calmement, malgré ses sourcils toujours froncés.

Ace grommela mais n'ajouta rien.

 **_ Je comprends pour le loup, mais…** **Q** **u'est-ce qu'on** **à** **voir avec le chasseur ? Il est comme toi ?** L'interrogea Jew, postée derrière Zoro, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Leur tuteur acquiesça.

 **_ Oui, c'est un vampire. Un vampire expérimenté** , ajouta-t-il en les voyant tous grogner. **DoFlamingo sait que vous êtes compétents. Il pense qu'ajouter cet élément vous permettra de ramener plus de lycans sauvages. Il a déjà essay** **é** **par le passé et j'ai été extrêmement intransigeant. Pour celui-ci aussi, et ses états de services sont remarquables,** **d'où mon approbation** **. Alors vous montrez les dents, vous grognez si vous voulez, mais vous ne mordez pas. C'est clair ?**

Ace renifla, tous avaient le visage fermé.

 **_ Est-ce que c'est clair ?**

 **_ Oui, c'est clair.**

 **_ Bien ! Jewelry, tu veux bien préparer la chambre pour le nouveau venu s'il te plaît.**

 **_ Et comment ça va se passer ?** Demanda Trafalgar, tandis que Jew prit la porte sous l'escalier, qui menait au sous-sol.

 **_ Il va sûrement se présenter devant la cour, et l'introduire par la même occasion. Il faudra vous poster dans la salle, au cas où ça déraperait.**

Zoro eut un petit sourire désabusé tout en se levant, reprenant ses gants.

 **_ Ça _va_ déraper. **

Mihawk échangea un regard, l'air de dire : « Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça ? ».

 **_ Il va sûrement l'avoir drogué, pour que le voyage soit plus calme.** Reprit le tuteur, reportant son attention sur le reste de la meute **. On ne sait pas du tout dans quel état il va arriver. Vous devrez parer à toute éventualités.**

 **_ Super , un loup sous acide !** Ricana Ace, qui se prit une légère taloche derrière la tête de la part de Nami.

 **_ C'est pas drôle Ace.**

 **_ Je sais … Mais ça me fait ch… ça m'agace** , se reprit-il sous le regard réprobateur de Mihawk, **qu'on ne nous prenne pas en considération. J'veux dire, ok, on est là pour faire joli, pour les protéger, mais ça ne leur arracherait pas la … bouche de s'intéresser un peu à nous.**

La rousse hocha la tête tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

 **_ Je sais, mais tu vas devoir t'y faire.**

Ace grommela, terminant sa chope, qu'il avait délaissé durant l'annonce de leur tuteur, avant de se lever, suivit par Wiper, pour aller s'habiller convenablement.

Zoro les attendait devant la porte, le visage sombre. Ces derniers temps, les alentours du Kaer étaient calmes. Ça le perturbait un peu que le Roi accepte la venue d'un vampire chasseur… Ils se débrouillaient très bien tout seuls… Certes, l'arrivée d'un nouveau loup perturberait les combats et changerait la routine installée depuis que Law les avait rejoint , mais a part ça… L'intégration risquait d'être ardue, car il se doutait que le loup n'était pas gentiment entré dans sa cage pour se faire capturer. Les vampires avaient vraiment de ces idées, parfois…

Quand tout le monde fut prêt, ils prirent la direction du château, passant par la grande porte. Deux par deux, ils montèrent les escaliers menant au grand hall de réception, au sol de marbre blanc et colonnes de marbre noir, aux chapiteaux décoré de feuilles d'acanthe en or où de grands étendards rouge et or descendaient du plafond. Les premiers courtisans flânaient ça et là, ne faisant pas attention à eux.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la salle du trône, un valet s'approcha de Zoro, l'informant que sa Majesté Vinsmoke 3eme du nom désirait le voir et lui indiqua où il se trouvait. D'un mouvement de tête, il fit signe aux autres de continuer sans lui, se dirigeant vers un couloir adjacent, il attendit que personne ne le voit pour disparaître derrière une colonne.

Il descendit les escaliers jusqu'aux sources, sur lesquelles le château était construit. La grotte souterraine avait été aménagée pour plus de confort. Des arches et colonnes avaient été sculptées à même la pierre, de grandes torches fixées aux murs apportaient toute la lumière nécessaire, tamisant ça et là les murs d'ombres mouvantes. Il s'avança, neutralisant son visage, s'arrêtant à distance respectueuse.

Son prince se trouvait assit dans l'un des bains, face à lui, l'eau le recouvrant jusqu'aux clavicules, le collier toujours présent. Il lui l'avait offert, il y a des années de cela, et ne le quittait jamais, sous aucun prétexte. Ses cheveux humides plaqués en arrière, rien ne le sauvait de son regard trop bleu, trop transcendant.

Il savait qu'il avait failli, mais entre les lubies de son prince et la survie de ses frères, son choix était vite fait.

 **_ Vous nous avez livr** **é** **un beau combat hier** , énonça le blond calmement, se redressant légèrement.

 **_ Merci Majesté** , répondit le garde, yeux baissés sur une craquelure dans les dalles de pierre.

 **_ Même s'il me semblait avoir été parfaitement clair quant à mes exigences…** ajouta sèchement le prince, le gratifiant d'un regard noir.

Zoro leva ses pupilles dorées, rencontrant celles d'un saphir hypnotique. Est-ce qu'il essayait de lui expliquer tous les tenants et aboutissants de sa position, maintenant ?

 **_ Majesté…**

 **_ Approche** , le coupa son prince.

Zoro s'exécuta, s'avançant vers le bord du bassin tandis que le prince faisait de même, se redressant totalement, dévoilant son torse glabre et ruisselant. Il attrapa son garde par le col et le tira brusquement à lui, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes, sortant les crocs, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure. Zoro eut un mouvement de recul mais ne put aller très loin, le blond le tenant toujours par le col, d'une poigne ferme. Il lécha le sang qui perlait des petites blessures, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

 **_ Je me doute que tu a** **i** **s tes raisons** , murmura-t-il, **mais je suis actuellement trop en colère pour les comprendre** **ou même les entendre** **. Tu peux y aller,** **je vous rejoindrais plus tard** , finit-il en lâchant son col et se rasseyant dans l'eau, lui tournant le dos.

Zoro reprit son souffle, se rendant compte seulement maintenant qu'il l'avait retenu. Il s'inclina respectueusement et sortit des sources d'un pas plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il eut tout le temps la remontée des escaliers pour se recentrer sur lui et essayer d'ordonner son esprit.  
Bon...Ça c'était mieux passé que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était loin, très loin d'être fini.

Il entra dans la salle du trône. Elle avait été construite en croix, une large ligne droite menait aux sièges du Roi, de son frère et de la Famille Vinsmoke, surélevés par une estrade à laquelle menait une volée de douze petites marche de marbres noir aux rebords d'or, puis deux autres volées sur les côtés, qui donnaient sur l'estrade principale , tandis qu'un couloir la traversait d'est en ouest, donnant sur les jardins d'un côté, et sur la salle de banquet de l'autre.

Les mêmes colonnes de marbres noir aux feuilles d'acanthes se trouvaient dans la pièce, soutenant des débuts de voûtes en marbres blancs. Les mêmes étendards pendaient du plafond, ainsi que de somptueux lustres en or. Des rambardes basses faisant la séparation entre les colonnes, quelques grandes plantes et les dalles de marbres, blanches et noires elles aussi. Au croisement des deux couloirs, une rose des vents se déployait au sol.

Les plafonds s'ouvraient sur une voûte en pierres et vitraux, où la lumière de la lune venait frapper. La salle du trône faisait également office de salle de bal.

Celle-ci était assaillit de courtisans, le bruit de leur conversation emplissait l'air, ainsi qu'une légère musique de fond. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Niji et Yonji, le grand et le petit frère de Sanji, discuter sur les marches menant au trône. Il se retint de gronder en apercevant l'aîné, veille rancœur dont il ne parvenait décidément à se défaire. Il se détourna et chercha des yeux sa meute. Il vit Wiper, en retrait de l'estrade principale. Sur la rose, Mihawk discutait avec Vergo et Caesar. Inutile de préciser que tout un chacun avait mit ses plus beaux vêtements, pour impressionner le vampire à venir. Zoro expira, trouvant Jew et Ace, vagabondant dans la salle, discrets. Trafalgar vint à sa rencontre, ses yeux exprimant l'inquiétude que ses traits ne reflétaient pas.

 **_ Ça c'est passé comment ?**

 **_ Étrangement bien. Il n'en a pas fini.**

Trafalgar eut un rictus qu'il dissipa rapidement.

 **_ Comment ça se présente ?**

 **_ C'est pas tout les jours qu'ils ont de la visite. Ils sont euphoriques.**

Zoro eut un sourire en coin.

 **_ Pas étonnant. Nous sommes les seuls à ne pas nous en réjouir.**

 **_ Hum …**

Leur attention fut attirée par un mouvement de foule, qui se regroupa le long de la ligne droite menant au trône. Le Roi et son frère venaient de faire leur entrée, tout comme l'ensemble de la famille Vinsmoke, Sanji inclus , qui prit place. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Orateur arriva et demanda le silence, qui lui fut rapidement accordé.

 **_ Majestés, Mesdames et Messieurs habitants du Kaer, je vous prie d'accueillir en votre sein un Vampire solitaire et chasseur de Lycans Messire Eustass Kidd.**

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, les portes s'ouvrirent sur le nouveau venu.

 _A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3.**

Tandis que la foule murmurait et applaudissait poliment l'entrée du Chasseur, Zoro évolua dans celle-ci pour se rapprocher de l'estrade royale.

Le nouveau venu était grand, sa carrure musculeuse ne laissait aucun doute sur sa puissance. Vêtu de noir de pied en cape, il portait un long manteau cintré, aux manches retroussées sur de puissants avant-bras, ouvert sur un t-shirt au col large, laissant apparaître ses clavicules dessinées et sa peau blanche comme le lait, caractéristique notoire chez les Vampires. Il portait un pantalon de cuir moulant et des newrocks à la semelle épaisse gainée de métal. La couleur de ses cheveux tranchait net avec le reste : de longues mèches d'un rouge profond étaient coiffées en arrière, dégageant son regard, de la couleur d'un verre de whisky traversé par le soleil.

Zoro se raidit en voyant derrière lui une cage aux barreaux verticaux, poussée par deux domestiques qui peinaient. Il plissa les yeux, distinguant un corps allongé, à la peau plus basanée que celle de Trafalgar, une longue tignasse brune désignant la tête.

Il étendit ses sens d'Alpha, ressentant la curiosité de sa meute, cherchant à savoir dans quel état il se trouvait. Il se réveillait des drogues qu'on lui avait administré… Ce qui faussait son contact.

Autour de lui, il entendit les femelles Vampires glousser et plaisanter sur le potentiel du nouveau mâle et de son sex-appeal affiché. Il réussit à contenir un rictus méprisant, concentré sur les mouvements dans la cellule.

Le Roi se leva, s'adressant au nouveau venu. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille, toute son attention rivée sur le Loup emprisonné, qui se redressait.

Le Vampire roux claqua des doigts, les domestiques ouvrirent la porte de la cage, et ce dernier entra pour faire sortir son offrande, qui s'étala sur le marbre froid. Il était grand lui aussi, avec une musculature sèche, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon marron en lambeaux. Alors que le roux ressortait de la cage et le contournait pour revenir devant le Roi, son prisonnier se releva, désorienté et commença à se transformer…

Zoro réagit au quart de tour, fendant la foule, laissant tomber sa veste, changeant de forme dans la seconde, faisant suffoquer de surprise les courtisans alentours, qui s'écartèrent d'autant plus de l'immense Werewolf noir qui le remplaça.  
Le Chasseur recula d'un pas, avant de reprendre ses esprits plus vite que Zoro ne l'aurait pensé, dégainant un coutelas. D'un signe de la main, le garde lui fit signe qu'il gérait la situation. Malgré ça, il mit un court instant à se remettre de sa transformation, assaillit par les informations olfactives et auditives. Il sentait la tension de sa meute, prête à réagir mais aussi, la détresse du Loup en face de lui comme si c'était la sienne. Celui-ci mit du temps à terminer sa transformation, sans doute à cause des drogues.

Le chef de meute fit bientôt face à un Werewolf brun clair pas très assuré sur ses pattes. Il s'approcha, les oreilles dressées, curieux, tandis que celles d'en face étaient plaquées sur son crâne. Il vit ses babines frémir, comme s'il allait montrer les dents. Zoro gronda sourdement, s'imposant à lui comme étant le dominant en ces lieux, montrant les crocs, les oreilles à l'horizontale, prêt à attaquer. Il étendit son esprit vers lui, puis cacha ses canines sous ses babines, lui assurant par le lien qu'il était en sécurité. Il vit dans ses yeux l'hésitation.

Alors qu'il croyait avoir réussi à le calmer, le Lycan l'attaqua soudainement, toutes griffes dehors. Surpris, Zoro se protégea trop tard, sentant la brûlure de la morsure sur son bras. Il couina et gronda, lui griffant le flanc en retour. Ils s'empoignèrent devant les marches du trône, des touffes de poils volant dans tout les sens, les jappements succédant aux grondements un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Zoro, prenant enfin le dessus, mette un coup de patte en pleine gueule de son adversaire, qui vacilla avant de tomber inconscient, reprenant forme humaine suite au choc. Lui qui voulait se débarrasser de son envie de combat, il était servit…

La foule resta silencieuse quelques instants, avant que le Roi ne se lève et se mette à applaudir, lentement. Les courtisans suivirent de près, soucieux de plaire à leur monarque.

Ace et Nami arrivèrent rapidement, la rousse échangeant un rapide regard avec son Alpha, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, puis aida le brun à soulever le nouveau venu et le traîner hors de la salle.  
Trafalgar s'approcha, ses vêtements à la main tandis que DoFlamingo attirait l'attention sur lui, descendant lentement les quelques marches le séparant du roux, un large sourire dévorant son visage.

 **_ Toutes mes félicitations, Eustass. Capturer ce … spécimen n'a pas dû être chose aisée. Mais cela prouve toute l'étendue de ta force. Nos chiens auront vite fait de comprendre qui mène la danse, désormais.**

 **_ Ravi de voir que ce présent est à la hauteur de vos espérances** , répondit Kidd après une courbette respectueuse lorsque le suzerain arriva à sa hauteur.

 **_ Le véritable présent est bien le talent qui est tien, et que tu mets à mon service, crois-moi.**

Ils en profitèrent pour s'esquiver afin qu'il puisse renfiler ses vêtements sans craindre de choquer personne. Ils revinrent assez vite dans la salle, où la cage avait disparue, sûrement remmenée par les domestiques. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le Roi se diriger en compagnie du roux vers Mihawk, qui feignait très bien l'amusement.

 **_ Eustass, je te présente Dracule Mihawk, il est en charge de nos chiens et organise leurs combats.**

 **_ Ainsi donc, voici l'invité spécial dont vous m'avez si souvent parl** **é** **, Majesté** , sourit le brun en tendant la main vers le roux, qui lui serra.

 **_ Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Votre travail auprès de ces animaux est remarquable. Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi docile** **s** **et fidèle** **s** , fit-il remarquer en se tournant pour regarder Wiper, toujours en retrait du trône. **Comment êtes-vous arriv** **és** **à un tel résultat ?**

DoFlamingo ricana.

 **_ Ils ont une puce logée sous la peau, programmée pour exploser si jamais ils avaient un comportement répréhensible.**

 **_ Cependant, ça ne fais pas tout,** commença Mihawk, interrompu par le monarque d'un sourire un peu trop large.

 **_ Ah Dracule… Ne fais pas attention Eustass, notre cher Mihawk éprouve un intérêt assez étrange envers ses animaux : à force de les côtoyer, il s'y est attaché.**

Mihawk réussit à ne pas serrer les dents et à garder le sourire, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Heureusement pour lui, les aînés de la famille Vinsmoke descendirent les escaliers pour faire plus ample connaissance avec le chasseur. Mihawk s'esquiva après un mouvement de tête respectueux, se rapprochant du buffet, situé sur la droite. Il avait besoin de sang et d'air frais pour évacuer la pression et l'envie de meurtre qui lui démangeait les crocs.

Comme si Zoro avait lu ses pensées, ce dernier s'approcha de lui, une coupe de sang frais à la main.

 **_ Merci mon petit** , le remercia le tuteur, buvant une longue gorgée pour se remettre les idées en place.

 **_ Comment ça se présente ?** Demanda son élève.

Le regard en coin de son tuteur fut assez explicite : ils étaient dans la merde. Bon... Au moins, Mihawk ne lui botterait pas les fesses s'ils le bizutaient.

 **_ Aussi bien que ça pourrait l'être dans ces circonstances. On verra demain comment ça va évoluer, et comment va se réveiller notre invité.**

Zoro hocha la tête, avant qu'un mouvement près du trône n'attire son attention. Sanji, à côté de Corazon, lui faisait signe d'approcher, tandis que le frère du Roi faisait de même avec Trafalgar. Ça sentait mauvais.

Il échangea rapidement un regard avec son tuteur, avant de s'avancer vers son prince, tandis que son frère le rejoignait. Le petit sourire satisfait des deux blonds ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement, croisant leurs mains dans leurs dos. Sanji tapa dans ses mains, attirant l'attention de l'assistance, qui fit silence.

 **_ Pour vous remercier du magnifique combat dont vous nous avez fait profiter hier** , commença Corazon, la voix portant loin, un petit sourire amusé et mesquin sur le visage, **vous ouvrirez le bal ce soir.**

Zoro eut énormément de mal à contrôler son visage et serra les dents, baissant les yeux sur les marches pour éviter de foudroyer son prince du regard, faisant sourire ce dernier. Les yeux de Trafalgar s'agrandirent imperceptiblement, prit d'une soudaine panique. Jamais ils n'avaient été mis en avant comme ça, et la chaleur de l'humiliation à venir lui brûla les joues.

C'était leur manière de se venger de leur insubordination… Vampires ignares…

Les courtisans formèrent un cercle au centre de la salle du trône, gloussant quant au spectacle à venir : ces deux animaux allaient sûrement se ridiculiser : des chiens, danser une valse, vraiment ?

Le cœur battant légèrement plus vite dans sa poitrine, Zoro se retourna, suivit de près par Trafalgar, et alla se poster au centre du cercle, face à son frère. Sanji claqua des doigts, et la musique guindée d'une valse s'éleva dans la salle.

Zoro eut cinq secondes pour prendre les choses en main, plaçant son bras gauche autour de la taille de Trafalgar, son autre main dans la sienne et se positionner pour commencer à danser. Il était d'une raideur affolante ! Mais enchaînait les pas en rythme, ce qui, pour l'assistance, était tout à fait étonnant.

Trafalgar se laissa mener, complètement perdu, faisant aveuglément confiance à son Alpha. Il suivait ses pas maladroitement, évoluant sur le marbre, essayant de ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds. Pour lui, l'humiliation était double, car il jouait le rôle de la femme dans ce couple improvisé. Il déglutit, jetant un regard désespéré à Zoro, qui lui offrit un léger sourire.

 **_ Détends-toi** , murmura-t-il, remuant à peine les lèvres, **tu te débrouille très bien.**

Ils valsaient dans le cercle, la longueur de leurs manteaux faisant office de robe à volant, tournoyant avec plus ou moins de grâce. Tout deux priaient pour la musique s'arrête au plus vite. Mais elle sembla s'éterniser, prolongeant leur supplice. Zoro, qui grâce aux cours forcés de Mihawk, maîtrisait partiellement la chose, fit virevolter son partenaire, avant de le ramener à lui, choquant ainsi une bonne moitié des convives. Ils reprirent leur déplacement, Trafalgar se détendant légèrement, arquant légèrement le dos, Zoro comptant les temps dans sa tête « grand, petit petit, grand, petit petit », pour garder le rythme et ne pas se tromper, ce qui ferait trop plaisir à son prince, dont il sentait le regard bleu posé sur l'entièreté de son corps. Il ne faillirait pas cette fois ! Endurant la danse, il sentait la rage poindre par le lien de la meute. Wiper était le seul qu'il pouvait distinguer sans avoir le tournis et c'était comme si une aura noire émanait de son corps. L'humiliation de leur dominant touchait tous les membres, même Ace et Nami, qui pourtant, n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Zoro eut un rictus en imaginant la rousse fulminer et vouloir de nouveau mettre les points sur les « i » avec le frère du Roi. Et au prince, par la même occasion.

 **_ C'est bientôt fini ?** Demanda entre ses dents Trafalgar, qui commençait à avoir le tournis.

 **_ J'espère. Tiens encore un peu.**

Lui aussi commençait à en avoir assez de tournicoter dans le cercle des convives pour le bon plaisir de leurs Maîtres, qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, lui donnait des envies de botter des culs. Les donner ainsi en spectacle au Chasseur de Lycans... qui d'ailleurs les regardait assez étrangement, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention. Apparemment, il n'avait jamais vu de chiens danser auparavant.

Enfin, les violons annoncèrent la fin du calvaire, et c'est avec une révérence un peu bancale qu'ils terminèrent leur danse.

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, Zoro eut envie de hurler face aux sourires narquois des Vampires qui leur faisaient face, applaudissant poliment, avant que les vrais danseurs ne prennent place et qu'une autre valse se fasse entendre.

Il baissa les yeux, foudroyant de nouveau les dalles de marbres qui n'avaient pourtant rien demandé, avant de s'effacer de la piste de danse, sous les yeux de son prince. Surtout, ne pas croiser son regard et le foudroyer du sien, ça lui ferait vraiment trop plaisir.

Il avait besoin d'air. Il remonta le couloir vers les jardins intérieurs, passant les portes à grandes enjambées, suivit d'un Trafalgar tout rouge. Les courtisans les moquaient désormais, s'amusant de leur danse.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la foule, s'approchant d'une fontaine. Zoro y plongea les mains pour s'asperger le visage.

 **_ Putain de merde !** , gronda-t-il entre ses dents, les mains sur le rebord de pierre, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines. Il était à un cheveux de perdre son calme.

Il fallait qu'il frappe quelque chose ou qu'il aille courir un bon coup pour évacuer son énervement et il ne pouvait actuellement faire ni l'un ni l'autre. La respiration lourde, il ferma les yeux, essayant d'endiguer sa colère. Trafalgar posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui manifester son soutient, le faisant légèrement sourire. Ça l'apaisa légèrement.

Il fallait qu'ils y retournent et qu'ils fassent leur boulot. Tant pis pour sa colère, il ne devait pas décevoir son tuteur. Il se redressa, expira un bon coup et retourna dans la salle. Il ne ferait pas le plaisir à un certain blond d'être vu déstabilisé.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, ils redevinrent invisibles au bout d'un certain temps, Zoro évitant parfaitement les regards du prince.

C'est passablement fatigué qu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, prenant à peine le temps de se défaire de ses vêtements, avant de tomber sur son lit et de s'endormir dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Cinq heures plus tard, il émergea brusquement de son sommeil. Les coups à sa porte venaient de le réveiller. La planche de bois pivota, faisant entrer un rai de lumière et la tête d'Ace.

 **_ Bonjour… Excuse-moi de te réveiller aussi tôt… Mais on a un problème avec le nouveau : il est réveillé.**

Zoro grogna et sortit de son lit, la tête passablement enfoncée dans le cul. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'habiller, restant avec son pantalon, descendant les escaliers pieds nus jusqu'au sous-sol, où Jew et Mihawk étaient présents. Son tuteur semblait aussi frais que lui pour le coup…

Le sous-sol comprenait l'armurerie et une vaste cellule, où se trouvait un lit, une table, une chaise et un Lycan visiblement mécontent. Zoro échangea un regard avec le Vampire, avant de traverser la pièce et d'entrer la cage, qui ne s'ouvrait que de l'extérieur. Jew ouvrit de grands yeux, faisant un pas vers lui, mais fut retenue par le brun.

 **_ Laisse, il sait ce qu'il fait** , la rassura Mihawk.

Elle regarda avec inquiétude la porte se refermer sur son Alpha, qui se plaça devant le nouvel arrivant.

Zoro et le brun aux cheveux longs se jaugèrent du regard tandis que le chef de meute se dénouait les épaules.

 **_ Je me doute que tu l'as mauvaise. Figure-toi que moi aussi. Tu veux te battre ? Viens, j'attends que ça** , le provoqua-t-il, étendant vers lui son esprit de dominant.

Le brun face à lui serra les dents avant de se jeter sur lui. L'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer. Zoro écarta rapidement les pieds et lui mit un coup de boule ultra précis et violent, qui résonna dans la pièce. Le brun perdit l'équilibre, partant à la renverse, le choc lui ayant entamé la peau, la plaie commençant à saigner. Il porta la main à son front, la retirant poisseuse de sang, son regard allant du liquide carmin à l'homme qui l'avait fait couler.

 **_ Quoi, c'est tout ? T'es pas plus combatif que ça ? Pourtant t'as eu une nuit de sommeil complète,** **toi** , le provoqua de nouveau Zoro, vraiment de mauvais poil.

Son vis-à-vis grogna et tenta de se redresser, mais Zoro lui assena un coup de poing tandis qu'il se remettait sur ses jambes, retournant rejoindre le sol. Il entendit Jew étouffer un gémissement de surprise. C'est vrai qu'il était rare de le voir aussi vicelard.

 **_ Aller, cette fois, j'te laisse approcher. Viens.**

L'homme à terre secoua la tête, essuyant le sang qui lui coulait toujours sur le visage avant de se relever. Ce coup-ci, il ne se précipita pas vers lui, signe qu'il avait compris la leçon et qu'il était capable de s'adapter. Remontant sa garde, il s'approcha, essayant de lui frapper les côtes. Zoro le laissa faire, se protégeant, le laissant cogner plusieurs fois, avant de lui attraper le bras, l'embarquant avec sa propre force. Il passa son biceps autour de son cou, commençant à l'étouffer. Prit dans la bataille, il ne vit pas le Chasseur arriver et se poster aux côtés de son tuteur pour observer la scène. Il força le brun à tomber à genoux, le plaquant ventre à terre pour qu'il ne puisse pas lui donner de coups dans les côtes, gardant son bras bien serré autour de sa nuque. Quand il l'entendit suffoquer, il desserra légèrement sa prise, le laissant reprendre son souffle.

 **_ Comment tu t'appelle ?**

L'intéressé répondit par un grognement, essayant de se débattre. Zoro roula sur le dos, nouant ses jambes autour des siennes, resserrant sa saisie, attendant qu'il suffoque à nouveau pour relâcher.

 **_ Comment tu t'appelle ? Je peux faire ça toute la journée. Est-ce que tu as assez de force pour qu'on joue à ça ?**

Le nouveau venu toussa.

 **_ Ro… Robb… je m'appelle Robb.**

 **_ Enchanté, moi c'est Zoro.**

Il l'éjecta sur le côté et se redressa, lui laissant le temps de rouler et de reprendre sa respiration. Il s'approcha, mains sur les hanches.

 **_ Je suis l'** **A** **lpha de la meute du Kaer. Ici tu seras un** **B** **êta. Si tu as les capacités** **pour prendre ma place** **,** **ne t'en prive pas et** **exploite-les en bonne intelligence.** **D** **'ici-là, c'est moi qui commande.** **T** **u es ici contre ta volonté.** **Alors tu peux faire ta mauvaise tête ou tu peux l'accepter**. Il s'assit sur ses talons pour croiser son regard, étendant le lien de la meute vers lui. **Fais ton choix.**

Il se redressa et lui tourna le dos, s'approchant de la porte, que Jew vint lui ouvrir. C'est seulement en sortant qu'il vit le Chasseur. Instinctivement, il se redressa, avant de le saluer d'un mouvement de tête bref, se dirigeant vers l'escalier, ne prenant pas la peine de faire plus ample connaissance. La jeune femme le suivit, non sans lancer elle aussi un regard au roux.

Mihawk soupira.

 **_ C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe ?** Demanda Kidd en les regardant partir.

 **_ Non … Ce cas est exceptionnel. Nous n'avons pas eut d'ajout à la meute depuis un moment et, pour être honnête, celui-ci risque de prendre du temps.**

Malgré son expression neutre, le brun discerna un imperceptible froncement de sourcils.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que cette histoire d'Alpha et de Bêta ?**

Mihawk le regarda et ne réussi pas à cacher son étonnement, puis son sourire désabusé.

 **_ Vous chassez les Lycans sans connaître leur ordre hiérarchique ? Eh bien bravo.**

 **_ Je n'ai souvent affaire qu'à des solitaires ou des sauvages** , se défendit le Chasseur.

 **_ Ah … Et bien je vous enjoins à observer par vous-même la dynamique des relations de la meute. Ils seront tous réveillés vers seize heures. Je vous présenterais à eux à ce moment là. À présent, si vous voulez bien m'excusez.**

Il prit congé en s'inclinant respectueusement, remontant à l'étage. Lui aussi avait besoin de quelques heures de sommeil en plus, surtout que le soleil au dehors ne l'aidait pas à rester éveillé.

Plus tard dans la journée, la meute se trouvait dans la salle commune Wiper affalé sur le canapé, son éternelle cigarette éteinte au coin des lèvres, en compagnie d'Ace. Jew et Nami assises en tailleur à la table, chacune un livre dans les mains. Trafalgar préparait le repas dans la cuisine. Seul Zoro manquait à l'appel quand Mihawk arriva, accompagné du Chasseur. Il tapa ses bottes avant d'entrer, imité par l'invité.

Les filles levèrent le nez de leur lecture et Trafalgar éteint le feu avant de s'approcher, s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon. Alors que le tuteur allait demander où se trouvait Zoro, ce dernier descendit les escaliers et s'installa contre le dossier du canapé, où Ace et Wiper s'étaient redressés. Ils avaient toute leur attention.

 **_ Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là** , commença Mihawk.

 **_ On a pas besoin de lui** , attaqua directement Wiper, une moue blasée sur le visage.

Jew, qui s'était levée, lui mit une tape sur le bras.

 **_ Eh, laisse lui au moins le temps de s'expliquer.**

 **_ Pas besoin** , répliqua l'iroquois en mâchonnant sa cigarette.

 **_ Wiper** , soupira Zoro sans le regarder.

Un petit silence revint dans la salle. Le roux avait un petit sourire amusé et … un peu gêné sur le visage.

 **_ Je vous laisse défendre votre steak ?** se déchargea Mihawk, restant cependant à son côté, pour le « soutenir ».

 **_ Pourquoi tu veux chasser le** **L** **ycan avec nous ?** Demanda abruptement Ace, ne laissant même pas à Kidd le temps d'ouvrir la bouche **. Tu le chassais très bien tout seul. Pourquoi faut qu'on soit avec toi ?**

 **_ Mise à part pour apporter un peu plus de spectacle…** termina Trafalgar.

 **_ Premièrement, parce que j'en ai marre d'être un chasseur itinérant. Ensuite parce que j'aimerais apprendre à chasser une meute complète je n'ai eu à faire qu'à des solitaires ou des sauvages. Et je ne suis pas assez fou pour m'y attaquer seul et sans préparation.**

Sa réponse les laissa comme six ronds de flans, avant que Nami ne pouffe, et se mette à rire, suivit par Ace, qui fut prit d'un fou rire. Kidd se tourna vers Mihawk, décontenancé.

 **_ Ils sont toujours comme ça ?**

 **_ Seulement quand ils sont en confiance, répondit calmement le tuteur.** Ce qui n'augurait évidemment, rien de bon.

 **_ T'es en train de dire qu'on va devoir t'apprendre nos trucs... Pour que tu puisse en tuer d'autres ?** Lâcha Wiper, l'énervement mal contenu dans sa voix.

 **_ Nous n'avons rien à apprendre à un chasseur, qui n'est pas foutu de doser correctement un tranquillisant,** trancha Zoro, regardant Kidd dans les yeux.

Celui-ci eut un rictus.

 **_** **J'ai rien foiré du tout.** **Je vous testais.**

 **_ QUOI !?**

Wiper jaillit du canapé, hors de lui. Trafalgar lui sauta dessus pour le retenir, vite rejoint par Ace.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que t'as fait espèce d'enfoiré !?**

Le rire aussi soudain que bref de Zoro eut le mérite de calmer son bêta impulsif. C'était un rire jaune, sans joie, certes, mais un rire quand même, qui déstabilisa tout le monde dans la pièce, même Mihawk.

 **_ Évidemment … C'est logique de vouloir savoir si nous sommes à la hauteur… Après tout, vous n'avez jamais rencontré de gardes Lycans ou même de réelles meutes. Et ce Robb que vous nous avez apporté n'a pas dû être facile à attraper. Cependant, sachez que l'intégration d'un Loup ne se fait pas de la même manière que la votre. Quant à apprendre nos « trucs », vous allez devoir observer, aucun de nous n'aura de temps à perdre en explications. Par contre …**

Il se redressa et passa devant lui, s'arrêtant pour souffler près de son oreille.

 **_ Osez les toucher sans leurs permissions, et je m'occuperais personnellement de votre cas. Serait-ce la dernière chose que je ferais sur cette terre. Vous êtes prévenu.**

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, s'assurant qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, avant de sortir de la salle commune. Trafalgar et Ace lâchèrent Wiper, qui remua les épaules en regardant de travers le Chasseur.

 **_ Ace et Nami, c'est à votre tour d'aller** **inspecter** **les environs** , les informa calmement Mihawk. **Les autres, à l'entraînement.**

Leur tuteur s'accorda un léger sourire : comme promis, ils avaient montré les dents, et aucune morsure malencontreuse n'était à déplorer. Il inspira et se tourna vers son congénère.

 **_ Bon courage pour vos observations.**

Il prit congé d'une inclination, suivit au dehors par Jew et Wiper, ce dernier grondant sourdement en passant devant Kidd. Ace et Nami passèrent par la porte donnant à l'écurie, vidant la salle commune, qui fut plongée dans le silence quelques secondes, avant qu'un bruit de casseroles n'émane de la cuisine. Trafalgar, le dernier à rester, terminait ce qu'il avait commencé.

Bien qu'il se déplace comme une ombre, il sentit le chasseur se rapprocher. Il le regarda en coin s'adosser à l'arche de la cuisine, avant de revenir à la cuisson qu'il supervisait. Le silence prit place plusieurs minutes, avant que le vampire curieux n'ouvre la bouche.

 **_ Es-tu toujours de corvée de cuisine lorsque les autres vont s'entraîner ?**

Le brun secoua la tête.

 **_ Il y a un roulement ? Vous vous portez volontaire ?**

Il hocha la tête, faisant rire du nez le roux.

 **_ À chaque question, tu me répondras par un mouvement de tête ?**

Trafalgar tourna la tête vers lui… et hocha celle-ci de nouveau.

 **_ Au moins, tu prends le temps de me répondre…** s'estima heureux le Chasseur, le regard sur la poêle et les blancs de poulets en train de frire.

Trafalgar l'observa un instant, avant de revenir à sa cuisson.

 **_ Comment tu t'appelles ? Et... comment s'appelle les autres ?**

Le brun le regarda en coin, ne réussissant pas à cacher son petit rictus amusé. Avec l'accueil qu'ils lui avaient fait, il ne baissait pas les bras. Ça promettait d'être intéressant.

 **_ Je m'appelle Trafalgar. La rousse s'appelle Nami, la rose Jewelry. L'iroquois, c'est Wiper. Le brun aux tâches de rousseur** **s** **qui était assis à côté de lui, c'est Ace. Et celui qui est sorti en premier s'appelle Zoro**.

 **_ Votre … alpha ?**

Le brun éteignit le feu et couvrit la viande, avant de le regarder.

 **_ Assez de question. Je dois aller m'entraîner** , fit-il en lui passant devant, accrochant son regard plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû.

 _A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4.**

Kidd suivit le brun, descendant les escaliers jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement situé sous le château, au-dessus de l'arène : le plafond du terrain était en fait le dessous d'une mare artificielle, l'eau étant retenue par des pavés de verres, qui apportaient de la lumière.

Au centre se trouvait un carré de terre battue, autour duquel étaient disposées des machines pour la musculation et le cardio. Un râtelier d'armes d'entraînement était accroché au mur, près de la porte.

Le Chasseur alla s'installer sur un banc, menton posé sur une main, observant le brun rejoindre les trois autres. Ce Trafalagar lui retournait les sens, inexplicablement. Depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui, il était incapable de le sortir de sa tête. Il lui était difficile de détourner le regard, mais il le devait, pour ne pas attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire. Le Lycan lui tournait le sang, et ce n'était pas bon…  
D'autant que c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient des Loups interagir entre eux sous forme humaines. Rien à voir avec les solitaires qu'il chassait habituellement. Quant aux sauvages, il préférait ne pas les approcher de trop près lorsqu'ils étaient en meute.

Pouvoir observer ce groupe était un alibi en or. L'intégration serait difficile, mais il n'était pas là pour abandonner, car ce n'était pas son but premier.

Zoro commença les étirements, suivit par les autres.

 **_ 'tain, ça me fait chier qu'il soit là** , gronda Wiper tandis qu'il s'étirait les biceps.

_ **Langage** , firent en même temps Trafalgar et Jew.

 **_ Tch… On n'a vraiment pas besoin de lui…**

 **_ Et alors ? On s'en fout non ?** Contra la jeune fille en s'étirant la cuisse droite. **Tu fais comme s'il n'était pas là.**

 **_ J'le sens, j'y suis pour rien.**

 **_ Si y a que ça, je peux te boucher le nez** , proposa Trafalgar, un sourire en coin.

 **_ Ha ha, ouais, pour ça, faudrait déjà que t'arrive à m'toucher !**

Zoro roula des yeux, ayant terminé de s'étirer, et se mit à trottiner dans le carré avant que les deux garçons ne commencent à se chamailler physiquement, rapidement suivit par les autres.

 **_ Ça te fout pas la rage, à toi ?** Demanda l'iroquois à son Alpha, espérant trouver un soutient.

 **_ Tant qu'il ne vous touche pas et reste en dehors de mon chemin, ça m'est égal.**

 **_ Tch…**

 **_ Tu vois ?** Sourit Jew. **Laisse couler, ça va passer.**

 **_ Puis si tu fais ta mauvaise tête, on t'enferme avec le nouveau** , continua le brun, un sourire taquin accroché au visage.

 **_ Nan mais toi !**

Wiper se mit à courser Trafalgar, qui lui échappa dans un éclat de rire. Jew leva les yeux au ciel, continuant à trottiner derrière Zoro tandis que les deux idiots se roulaient dans la poussière.

 **_ C'est bon, vous avez fini ?**

Wiper releva la tête et le brun en profita pour renverser la situation, lui enfonçant le visage dans le sable avant de se redresser et de revenir précipitamment courir derrière l'Alpha.

L'iroquois toussa et se redressa, essuyant sa figure.

 **_ Ouais, c'est bon… Pour l'instant.**

Alors qu'ils étaient au milieu de la séance d'entraînement, Zoro remarqua qu'une tignasse blonde avait fait son apparition près de la porte. Elle se montrait souvent ces derniers temps, les observant s'entraîner, furetant dans les couloirs de l'arène, se cachant dans les créneaux pour les voir partir au galop.

Un humain curieux sûrement. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas simplement de la curiosité. Il tourna la tête et vit le blond frémir. Il croisa son regard, d'un bleu vert étonnant, lui faisant signe d'approcher d'un mouvement de tête. Le jeune homme hésita, puis s'approcha, dévoilant une cicatrice sur le côté gauche de sa tête. Il portait une chemise ample et un pantalon brun, vêtements de ceux qui s'occupaient du nettoyage. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas, les bras le long du corps.

 **_ Comment tu t'appelles ?**

 **_ Sabo monsieur.**

 **_ Zoro. Enchanté.**

Il lui tendit la main, qu'il serra avec vigueur.

 **_ Tu nous observe souvent, Sabo** , affirma posément Zoro, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tout en observant Wiper se débrouiller pour éviter de se faire déborder par Trafalgar et Jew en même temps. Du coin de l'œil, il le vit rougir.

 **_ Oui monsieur. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.**

 **_ Zoro, appelle-moi par mon prénom, j'ai l'impression d'avoir cinquante balais en plus quand tu m'appelle monsieur.**

 **_ Désolé mons-… Zoro.**

L'Alpha eut du mal à contenir un sourire. C'était amusant.

 **_ Ça ne me dérange pas. Comme tu n'as pas fui, je suppose que personne ne t'as demandé de le faire. Pourquoi nous observes-tu ?** Lui demanda-t-il, plongeant son regard d'or dans le sien.

Il le vit pincer les lèvres et baisser les yeux.

 **_ Les Loups me fascinent depuis que je suis gamin… y avait une meute près du village, avant que j'arrive ici. Et je ne savais pas que les Loups-garous existaient… du coup, je vous regarde et je vous envie, parce que vous avez l'air soudés. On m'a dit que c'était une malédiction, mais c'est pas l'impression que ça me donne, en vous voyant com-...**

 **_ SABO !** Le gamin sursauta, se raidissant immédiatement. **RETOURNE AU BOULOT** **ESPÈCE** **DE FEIGNASSE !** Gueula un homme dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le blond s'excusa d'une inclination et fila dare-dare sous le regard amusé de Zoro.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?** Demanda Jew, les mains sur les hanches, la sueur ruisselant sur son front.

 **_ Apprendre à nous connaître** , répondit le brun, les yeux toujours sur la porte. **Ça fait beaucoup de curieux ces derniers temps.**

La jeune fille sourit.

 **_ Ça change.**

 **_ Hum… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose.**

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, interrogatrice.

 **_ Comment ça ?**

 **_ Que Sabo s'intéresse à nous n'est pas un problème il nous connaît. Qu'un chasseur de** **L** **ycan** **s** **,** **V** **ampire, fasse de même… ça sent pas bon** , termina-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au susnommé, toujours assis sur le banc.

La jeune fille jeta également un coup d'œil avant de revenir à son Alpha.

 **_ On a une chasse ce soir. Je suppose qu'il va nous accompagner.**

 **_ On fera comme on a l'habitude de faire. Ne t'en fais pas** , ajouta-t-il en lui embrassant rapidement le front, avant d'aller séparer Wiper et Trafalgar, qui s'en mettaient plein la figure à nouveau.

Terminant l'entraînement, ils passèrent sous la douche avant de revenir à la salle commune. Ace et Nami venaient d'arriver, les cheveux en batailles, signe qu'ils avaient chevauché vivement. La sueur coulait sur leurs fronts et ce n'était pas forcément bon signe.

 **_ On a trouvé une meute !** Les informa Ace, essoufflé. **Au** **N** **ord-** **O** **uest, dans la forêt, y a… une grotte. On n'a pas pu … s'en approcher, quand ils nous ont sentis, ils… nous ont pris en chasse.**

Zoro haussa un sourcil, mais la rousse fut plus rapide.

 **_ Ils ne nous ont pas suivi** , l'avisa Nami, retirant son foulard. **C'est pour ça que nous avons mis plus de temps à revenir.**

 **_ Bien. Passez sous la douche, on a quelques heures avant la chasse. Profitez-en.**

Ace sourit et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, suivit de près par Nami. Zoro, lui, prit les escaliers menant au sous-sol. Une légère lumière emplissait la salle, assez faible pour permettre de dormir.

Leur invité forcé était allongé sur le lit, et semblait observer le plafond. Zoro s'approcha de la grille, n'entrant pas cette fois-ci. De l'eau et de la nourriture était à sa disposition sur la table.

 **_ Vous allez me garder ici combien de temps ?** Demanda Robb.

Zoro eut un long soupir.

 **_ J'en sais rien. Ça dépend de toi. Tant que tu ne seras pas digne de confiance, on ne pourra pas te faire sortir.**

 **_ Tch… Et comment tu peux le juger ?**

 **_ La meute ne mens pas** , répondit simplement Zoro. **Si un jour tu l'accepte, tu comprendras.**

 **_ ...Et si je ne veux pas l'accepter ?**

Il mit un temps à lui répondre, serrant les dents un instant.

 **_ On va devoir te tuer** , avoua-t-il. **Je pourrais essayer de te convaincre, te dire que dehors, c'est mieux qu'ici. Mais ce ne serait qu'une demi-vérité. Car tu ne seras pas complètement libre.**

 **_ Comment ça ?**

 **_ … Tant que nous obéissons à nos Maîtres et que nous restons dans un certain périmètre, nous ne craignons rien. Au-delà… La puce qui nous a été implanté dans la nuque explose. Autant que tu sois au courant** , termina Zoro, avant de s'éloigner et de remonter les escaliers.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire intégrer la meute sans l'avoir prévenu des conséquences. Il trouvait ça inadmissible. Et c'était en grande partie pour ça qu'il couvrait Trafalgar : parce qu'il n'avait pas su, à l'époque, lui offrir ce choix, parce qu'à lui, on ne lui avait pas laissé. La charge de l'Alpha lui pesait par moment, aussi lourdement qu'un sac de pierres.

Il revint dans la salle commune, où Jew était affalée sur le canapé, un livre entre les mains. Il s'approcha tandis qu'elle se redressait pour lui faire de la place, avant de s'étaler sur lui une fois qu'il se fut installé.

 **_ Comment il va ?**

 **_ Il rumine, je suppose. Être attrapé adulte, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus dur. Jabura en était la preuve …** il chassa les souvenir commençant en poindre en secouant la tête. **On ne devrait pas le faire.**

 **_ Tu sais qu'ils n'écouteraient pas, même si Mihawk leur rabattait les oreilles.**

 **_ Je sais** , dit-il en laissant partir sa tête en arrière. **Ça m'énerve d'autant plus.**

Il soupira et fit silence, la laissant continuer sa lecture. Il s'endormit sur le canapé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le réveille, car ils devaient manger avant la chasse. Tout le monde était dans la salle, la table était mise.

 **_ C'est dingue comment la chasse les rends dingue là-haut : on dirait l'événement de l'année** , s'étonna Ace, tout en se servant des nouilles.

 **_ L'événement du mois. Puis y à la cérémonie après, c'est surtout pour ça** , justifia Jew, commençant à manger.

Trafalgar soupira, échangeant un regard avec Wiper. Le repas se termina dans le calme, pour une fois. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils allaient chasser en fait.

Quand Mihawk arriva, ils avaient débarrassé la table et se tenaient prêts, debout dans la salle commune. La tension était palpable. Il posa son regard jaune sur chacun d'eux.

 **_ Bonne chasse les enfants.**

 **_ On est plus des gosses** , sourit Ace, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, tandis qu'à l'extérieur, le bruit des sabots résonnait dans la première cour pavée.

 **_ Rentrez vivant et en un seul morceau** , leur enjoint-il avant de sortir.

Zoro eut un léger sourire et se déshabilla, avant de se transformer. Suivit par les autres, l'odeur de protéine animales envahit la salle commune, et bientôt, six Werewolfs sortirent des bâtiments. Un noir, deux gris foncés, un châtain, un roux et un blanc. Marchant sur deux pattes, ils descendirent jusqu'à la loge, où les attendaient une vingtaine de cavaliers déjà en selle Yonji, Niji, Sanji, Kidd, Caesar et Mihawk en faisaient partit. Les chevaux les plus proches et les moins habitués renâclèrent, claquant leurs sabots sur le dallage de mécontentement et de peur, des panaches blancs s'échappant de leurs naseaux.

Alors que Mihawk allait donner le départ de la chasse en faisant tourner bride à sa monture, pas gênée pour un sous à force de côtoyer les bêtes, Yonji l'interrompit.

 **_ J'aimerais les voir sous leur dernière forme** , ordonna-t-il, sous couvert de politesse, à Mihawk.

La malédiction du Lycan avait un état de fait : les purs sangs, nés loups-garous, avaient la possibilité de pousser leur transformation jusqu'à la forme de base du loup, contrairement aux mordus, qui eux s'arrêtaient entre d'humain et le loup, donnant le Werewolf.  
Dans la meute, il y avait une règle tacite, les purs évitaient de se transformer entièrement, pour ne pas dévaloriser les mordus.

Les babines de Wiper frémirent un instant, avant qu'un regard de Mihawk ne l'arrête. D'un mouvement de main du tuteur, le noir, le roux et le châtain reprirent leurs transformations, devenant d'immenses loups, aussi haut que les montures les entourant.

 **_ J'aimerais bien en** **chevaucher** **un** , fit part de sa pensée Caesar, une main sur le menton, tandis qu'un des gris taquinait le loup châtain, qui montra les dents.

 **_ Je vous le déconseille fortement** , répondit calmement Mihawk. **Ils sont extrêmement désagréables à monter.**

 **_ Ah bon ?**

 **_ Oui le roulement de leur course est infernal il vous réduit la colonne en bouillie. Je le sais d'expérience,** affirma le brun. **Pouvons-nous y aller ?**

Yonji acquiesça et les Lycans passèrent devant au petit trot, avant que les Werewolfs ne glissent sur quatre pattes et se mettent à courir avec les Loups, suivit par les cavaliers. L'autre gris et le roux prirent la tête.

Leurs courses n'étaient pas aussi gracieuses que celles des purs, ni très pratiques, au vue de la longueur de leurs membres, mais ils étaient forcés de faire avec. Et malgré cet inconfort, le plaisir de courir avec la meute prit très vite le dessus.  
L'animal prit l'ascendant sur l'humain, ressentant la nature autour de lui et le lien mieux que ce dernier. L'humus, la terre, la rosée à venir, l'odeur des pins et de la neige, ainsi que des petits animaux alentours. Trafalgar jappa, suivit par Ace et Jew, qui commencèrent à se bousculer durant leur course montagneuse.

Zoro prit la place d'Ace, courant de concert avec Nami, qui lui transmit les images de la grotte. La neige se mit à tomber, les flocons s'accrochant à leurs fourrures. Derrière eux, les cavaliers suivaient, se prenant par moment les branches de pins trop basses. Le territoire des Lycans sauvages se trouvait assez loin de celui du Kaer, pourtant ils leur semblaient que le trajet fut rapide.

Le chemin s'escarpa progressivement, ralentissant leur ascension, jusqu'à devenir une sente de montagne tracée par les troupeaux de bouquetins. Au détour d'un virage, ils arrivèrent sur un plateau, coincé entre deux montagnes. La meute s'arrêta, truffe au vent et au ras de la neige, cherchant à retrouver les traces de l'autre troupe, ensevelies sous la neige.

 **_ C'est toujours aussi divertissant de les voir agir ainsi** , sourit Niji, narquois.

Mihawk ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers lui. S'il savait de quoi ils étaient capables sous cette forme, il ne fanfaronnerait pas comme ça. Il ne prit cependant pas la peine de lui dire, ça ne servirait à rien.

 **_ Je trouve étonnant qu'ils vous obéissent ainsi, en dehors des murs. Ils pourraient nous égorgez d'un coup de croc ou nous éviscérer sans aucun problème,** s'exprima Kidd, resserrant ses mains sur les rênes.

 **_ Ne leur donne** **z** **pas ce genre d'idée** **s** **voyons** , intervint Caesar, de la neige coincée dans les cheveux. **Ces bêtes pourraient croir** **e** **qu'elles ont un peu de pouvoir.**

Mihawk vit le petit sourire du Chasseur. Lui, savait de quoi ils étaient capables, contrairement aux autres.

La meute se dispersa, s'étendant sur le plateau enneigé. Kidd talonna sa monture, qui partit au galop, soulevant des gerbes de neige dans son sillage, suivant celui qu'il pensait être Trafalgar. Avec un temps de retard, le reste des cavaliers fit de même, s'éparpillant à la suite de chaque Lycans, suivant principalement les immenses bêtes.

Trafalgar suivait une piste, museau au sol, trottinant entre les troncs d'arbres, marquant la neige vierge de ses empreintes de pattes. Il y avait quelque chose là-dessous, une odeur forte, mais pas celle des Loups, et ça l'intriguait. Il leva la tête, oreilles dressées, et tourna brusquement sur lui-même, faisant cabrer le cheval de Kidd, qui balança ses antérieurs vers lui. Il sauta en arrière, évitant de justesse un sabot. Il entendit le Vampire jurer, avant descendre de selle et de lui claquer brusquement la croupe pour le faire fuir.

Le Lycan le regarda faire, l'étonnement se traduisant aisément sur sa face lupine.

 **_ Elle nous gênera plus qu'autre chose. Puis j'aime bien me promener à pied dans la neige en pleine nuit.**

Le Loup soupira et détourna la tête, reportant son attention sur les odeurs sous la neige. Ce Vampire était vraiment bizarre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait suivi lui, au lieu de suivre la meute ? … Il sentait ses regards sur lui depuis son arrivé et ça le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel comparé à Zoro, Wiper et Nami, qui eux étaient purs. Alors pourquoi lui ?

Il remua la truffe en expirant, chassant ces pensées humaines.

 **_ As-tu la capacité de parler sous cette forme ?**

Aaah… Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'être curieux ! Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, continuant à trottiner. Mais, contrairement aux humains, les Vampires avançaient sans encombre dans la neige. Il ne pouvait donc pas le semer. C'est en le voyant le suivre qu'il s'en rappela… Il allait devoir faire avec. Du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'il gardait quand même ses distances. Ce qui le fit sourire.

 **_ Oui** , répondit-il simplement, sa voix un ton plus grave que sa version humaine.

 **_ Mais ce n'est pas le moment, c'est ça ?**

C'est qu'il comprenait vite celui-là.

 **_ C'est ça.**

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes tandis qu'ils continuaient d'avancer. Trafalgar voyait bien que la curiosité le rongeait et qu'il avait des questions plein la bouche. Et ça le déconcentrait parce que du coup, il était curieux de connaître lesdites questions.  
L'odeur forte sous la neige le ramena à ce pourquoi il s'était séparé de la meute, se faisant plus forte près d'un bosquet d'arbres. Il en renifla le tronc, se mettant sur ses pattes arrières, jusqu'à voir l'écorce défoncée à coup de griffes.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ?**

Il ne lui en avait pas fallu longtemps pour céder, finalement, pensa Trafalgar, qui tourna la tête vers lui, les oreilles dressées dans deux directions.

 **_ Il y a une odeur, j'aimerais savoir d'où ça vient** , expliqua-t-il brièvement, voyant le chasseur fixer sa gueule. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **_ Excuse-moi, ça me fai** **t** **bizarre d'entendre ta voix sortir de cette bouche.**

Trafalgar haussa un sourcil en le voyant sourire. C'était si amusant que ça ? Il était en train de se foutre de sa gueule ?… Nan, en y regardant de plus près, ce sourire n'était pas celui de ses Maîtres. Il n'y avait pas cette mesquinerie et ce mépris dans son regard, juste de la curiosité et de l'amusement.

 **_ Je ne me moque pas de toi, pas la peine de faire cette tête.**

Le Loup le regarda en coin, plissant les yeux. Il semblait un peu moins sur ses gardes que lorsqu'il se trouvait au Kaer. Parce qu'il était seul avec lui ? Parce qu'il n'y avait pas les Maîtres à proximité ?

 **_ Comment pouvez-vous voir mon expression ?**

Kidd sourit en coin, soulevant une branche pour passer en dessous.

 **_ La physionomie lupine normal** **e** **est très expressi** **ve** **. Que tu sois un** **L** **ycan ne change pas grand-chose,** répondit-il en évacuant la neige qui lui était tombée sur les épaules.

Trafalgar le regarda un instant, l'odeur se faisant plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

 **_ C'est la curiosité qui vous détend à ce point ? Ou le fait de savoir que je ne peux pas vous tuer ?**

Au moment où le chasseur allait répondre, un puissant grognement guttural et le bruissement soudain des branches fit se figer Trafalgar.

Un ours immense, dressé sur ses pattes arrière, leur faisait face, à quelques mètres, gueule ouverte. Une telle créature réveillée en hiver était forcément affamée…

Trafalgar réagit au quart de tour, bondissant sur Kidd pour le pousser en arrière, se plaçant entre lui et la bête, montrant les crocs et grondant sourdement, oreilles plaquées sur le crane, le poil hérissé pour se rendre plus imposant. Malgré cela, il était toujours plus petit que l'ours, qui n'eut pas l'air plus impressionné que ça.

Il évita le premier coup de patte, lui sautant dessus, l'attrapant trop bas sous la gorge, plantant ses crocs cruellement dans la fourrure. Son adversaire gronda de douleur et de mécontentement, enfonçant ses griffes dans la fourrure grise pour se défaire du parasite. Trafalgar jappa de douleur mais ne lâcha pas prise, enfonçant à son tour ses mains griffues dans la gorge de l'ours, qui eut un sursaut et l'éjecta de sa jugulaire.

Le Lycan roula dans la neige avant de revenir à la charge, son sang maculant la poudreuse. L'ours le chargea, l'envoyant valser d'un puissant coup de collier contre les pins, des paquets de neige tombant des branches.

Sonné, il essaya de se relever, ne se rendant pas compte que le choc lui avait rendu son apparence humaine. Il vit l'ours s'approcher, la gueule toujours ouverte, quand Kidd lui sauta sur le dos, aussi blanc que la lune, toutes canines dehors. La bête rua et se démena pour lui faire lâcher prise, soulevant des gerbes de neige autour d'elle.

Le Vampire le libéra, se retrouvant entre le Loup et l'ours, les mains couvertes de sang. Le brun le vit à peine fléchir les jambes avant de sauter à la gorge du monstre, lui tranchant net. Il atterri sur ses pieds avec grâce tandis que la bête s'effondrait lourdement, les cervicales brisées sous le choc.

Le souffle court, il le regarda s'approcher et s'asseoir vivement sur ses talons devant lui, prenant son visage dans sa main ensanglantée, pour le regarder, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien.

 **_ Est-ce que ça va ?**

Trafalgar cligna des yeux deux fois. Il lui demandait réellement s'il allait bien ? Ce geste, somme toute anodin, avait un écho puissant dans la mémoire affective du brun. Aucun vampire, à part Mihawk, ne se souciait de lui, et seul Zoro le touchait de cette manière concernée, protectrice. Il lui rendit son regard et hocha la tête.

 **_ Ouais, je suis en train de cicatriser…** répondit-il en désignant ses plaies. Il s'étonna de le voir soupirer de soulagement. **Pourquoi m'avez-vous protégé ?**

Le Vampire leva les yeux sur lui, comme pris en faute, avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle de son expression et lui fasse un petit sourire.

 **_ Parce que tu as fait de même pour moi ? Parce qu'il fallait que je réponde à ta question ou parce que je me voyais mal ramener ton cadavre à** **ton Alpha** **? Choisis. D'ailleurs, pour répondre à ta question** **de tout à l'heure** **, un peu des deux.**

Le noiraud eut un léger sourire et posa ses doigts sur le poignet du Vampire, qui avait gardé sa main sur sa joue et lécha le sang qui se trouvait dessus. Il le sentit se raidir, ses yeux de whisky figés sur sa langue, ses paupières s'alourdissant de ce qu'il décrypta comme du désir. Il lécha chaque doigt avec attention, terminant par la paume avant de reculer sa main et de lui lâcher le poignet.

 **_ Merci.**

Il échangea un regard avec le Vampire, un infime sourire aux lèvres, avant de se transformer à nouveau et de se redresser. Il ressentait le trouble du Vampire tout comme il sentait ses blessures commencer à se refermer. Il s'approcha de la masse encore chaude de l'ours et l'observa devrait-il la prendre sur son dos ou la tirer avec les dents pour la ramener ? Le cheval du roux aurait été utile, si ce dernier ne l'avait pas fait fuir…

Il se pencha et souleva la bête, soufflant sous l'effort. Même avec sa force de Lycan, le cadavre pesait son poids. Il se figea en voyant le chasseur s'approcher pour l'aider, faisant claquer ses mâchoires quand ses mains effleurèrent la fourrure.

 **_ Non.**

 **_ Quoi non ? Il est trop lourd pour que tu puisses le porter seul.**

 **_ Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'aider. Vous êtes un** **V** **ampire. Vous n'avez pas à vous salir ou à vous fatiguer en m'aidant à porter cet ours,** expliqua-t-il en commençant à tirer la carcasse, laissant des sillons sanglant dans la neige.

 **_ On y sera encore demain soir…** , fit remarquer le Chasseur avec un sourire taquin.

 **_ Tant pis.**

 _A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5.**

Trafalgar traîna l'ours jusqu'au plateau où la troupe s'était séparée. Kidd se nettoya sa main couverte de sang dans la neige, quand le groupe de cavaliers revint, la plupart des chevaux traînant les corps plombés de tranquillisant d'une meute de sauvages.

Le Chasseur fut vivement félicité pour la prise de l'ours, Trafalgar passant complètement à la trappe. Cependant, la fierté qu'il vit dans les yeux de ses frères et sœurs agit comme un baume réparateur sur son orgueil floué.

Toujours assis en selle, Mihawk tenait dans sa main gauche la bride du cheval de Kidd, qui s'approcha pour le récupérer. Le regard du tuteur se porta sur Trafalgar, clignant lentement des yeux pour lui faire savoir son estime.

Les cavaliers, rendus encore plus euphoriques par la chasse, partirent au galop en direction du Kaer, reprenant le chemin qu'ils avaient creusés dans la neige la meute restant en arrière. Ace vint frotter son museau contre le cou de Trafalgar tandis que Wiper lui mordilla les oreilles. Jew jappa, lui rentrant dedans pour le renverser dans la poudreuse. Ils jouèrent quelques instants avant que d'un aboiement, Zoro ne les appelle. Ils redescendirent tous ensembles, prenant un autre chemin que les chevaux.

Ils dévalèrent la montagne, filant comme le vent entre les troncs, sautant par-dessus les souches et passant sous les branches basses, savourant la course et la sensation de la neige craquant sous leurs coussinets.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes du Kaer, où Mihawk les attendait, descendu de cheval, tenant celui-ci par les rennes. Chacun passa devant lui, ayant droit à une caresse entre les oreilles. Zoro resta à son côté, ses yeux d'or ressortant sur la fourrure noir environnante, observant sa meute rentrer.

 **_ Le prince a demand** **é** **à te voir** , l'informa son tuteur d'une voix neutre, tournant la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Zoro comprit très bien l'expression de sur son visage : _pas de connerie_ _s_ _gamin_. Il baissa le museau et lui mit un très léger coup de tête, avant de se diriger à son tour vers le bâtiment des gardes. Une fois la porte passée, il reprit sa forme humaine, attrapant ses affaires, laissées sur une chaise et monta jusqu'à sa chambre, où il prit une douche rapide et bienfaitrice. Tandis que l'eau lui ruisselait sur le crâne, il revit l'ascension de la montagne et la chasse. Trafalgar s'était éloigné… Suivit par ce Chasseur et était revenu en traînant un ours… La fierté et l'inquiétude s'étaient mêlées dans son esprit : comment en était-il venu à bout ? Était-il blessé ? Est-ce que le Vampire avait quelque chose à voir avec ça ?

Mais il allait bien et ses blessures commençaient déjà à se refermer. Quelque chose s'était produit durant leur absence. Il le sentait sans vraiment pourvoir mettre le doigt dessus. Ça l'intriguait, mais pas au point de l'inquiéter.

Il ferma l'arrivée d'eau et se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler son uniforme et de descendre. Jew et Trafalgar s'occupaient de la nourriture, et lui servirent une poêlée de pommes de terre et un bon morceau de poulet, grillé au feu de bois de la cheminée. Il les remercia d'un sourire et commença à manger. Ace et Wiper firent leur apparition, les cheveux encore humides.

 **_ Alors comme ça, tu nous abats un ours à toi tout seul ?** Déclara Wiper avec morgue pour taquiner Trafalgar, s'installant aux côtés de l'Alpha.

 **_ Même pas tu nous appel** **le** **s pour qu'on puisse participer, c'est pas sympa !** Ajouta Ace, un sourire en coin, tout en remplissant son assiette.

 **_ C'est le Chasseur qui l'a achevé, pas moi.**

 **_ Ah dis pas ça : j'suis sûr qu'il est arrivé à la fin pour prendre toute la gloire !** S'insurgea l'iroquois.

Trafalgar plissa les lèvres pour retenir un sourire.

 **_ Mouais, si tu veux.**

 **_ Franchement, juste parce que tu l'as traîn** **é** **tout seul, je te dis bravo** , le félicita Jew en venant s'asseoir à son tour, lui tapotant l'épaule au passage.

 **_ C'est pas toi qui l'aurait fait, hein** , la taquina Ace, un beau sourire charmeur et exaspérant sur les lèvres.

 **_ Je vais te traîner autre chose dans la figure, tu vas rien comprendre** , répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Wiper ricana avant de porter une cuisse de poulet à ses lèvres. Trafalgar étouffa un rire. Zoro sourit tout en continuant de manger.

 **_ Il n'a rien fait de … répréhensible ?** Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux de son assiette.

 **_ Non,** répondit simplement son cadet en levant ses yeux à son tour.

 **_ Il t'a posé des questions ?** Demanda Jew.

 **_ Quelques-unes oui…**

 **_ J'le savais…** fit Wiper, mordant la viande avec un peu plus de hargne. **T'as répondu ?**

 **_ … Évidemment, je ne suis pas impoli. J'ai rien dis d'important.**

 **_ Hum** , grogna l'iroquois.

Zoro lui mit un coup de coude dans le bras.

 **_ Laisse. S'il vous pose des questions et que vous n'avez pas envie de lui répondre, dites-lui. Autrement, restez polis. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.**

Ils acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête commun avant qu'il ne se lève pour débarrasser son assiette. Il ressortit dans la nuit, son souffle formant un épais panache blanc. Il remonta son foulard noir jusque sur son nez et se mit en route.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant la porte de son Altesse. Il inspira profondément, calquant l'enfouissement de ses émotions sur son expiration. Il redressa la tête et toqua trois coups légers avant d'entrer.

Le gros lampion crème était allumé au plafond, illuminant la pièce d'une douce lumière. Les meubles blancs style rococo ressortaient magnifiquement bien dans cet éclairage. Le tapis, rouge et blanc qui décorait une bonne partie du parquet, contrastait très bien également.

Il chercha son prince du regard et le trouva dans la partie salle de bain de la pièce, lui tournant le dos.

Une ample chemise de lin bleu rehaussait son regard et un pantalon près du corps soulignait ses lignes. Ses longs cheveux presque blancs étaient attachés en un chignon lâche, fait vraisemblablement à la va-vite.

Il resta près de la porte, mains croisées dans le dos, fixant un point sur le mur comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, attendant qu'on lui donne un ordre.

 **_ Approche.**

Il s'exécuta, traversant la chambre. Il remarqua la présence inhabituelle d'une chaise dans cette partie de la pièce, ainsi que le sourire pas du tout rassurant du prince. Il s'était installé sur le rebord de la baignoire, un petit sourire en coin. De la main droite, il lui indiqua de s'asseoir. Ce qu'il fit, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Le prince l'observa et eut un soupire.

 **_ Si je te teins les cheveux en vert, est-ce que ça affectera ta fourrure ?** l'interrogea Sanji. **Je me le suis toujours demandé.**

Zoro se raidit sensiblement, levant les yeux vers le blond. Il n'allait pas faire ça, si ? … Le sourire qu'il lui rendit acheva toute lueur d'espoir : il ne ressortirait pas de cette chambre avec la même tête.

 **_ … Je resterais brun. Il vous faudrait changer mes gènes pour que ma fourrure change** , répondit Zoro, espérant détourner son Altesse de son idée première : sa fierté ne le supporterait pas.

 **_ Je demanderais à Caesar si c'est faisable. En attendant, j'ai autre chose pour toi** , déclara-t-il en dévoilant ce qu'il tenait caché dans son dos depuis son arrivée : un sachet de dreadlocks synthétiques, la base noire devenait vert sombre, puis vert clair à l'extrémité. Il se pencha également pour sortir une tondeuse électrique.

Le garde se figea en voyant les objets. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire bon sang ?! Il frémit quand il le vit sortir deux autres paquets de la baignoire.

 **_ J'ai eu l'idée y a plusieurs nuits et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je le fasse. Alors tu restes sage et tu me laisse faire** , fit le vampire en branchant la tondeuse avant de revenir vers lui, lui soulevant le menton d'un doigt pour l'embrasser.

Il avait très envie de le mordre, mais il n'en fit rien, le foudroyant du regard sans rien dire. Sanji lui offrit un sourire aussi exaspérant que beau. Empoignant peigne et pinces-à-cheveux, le prince s'attela à le brosser, avant de partir un instant et de revenir.

 **_ C'est mieux avec de la musique, vu que tu ne voudras pas faire la conversation** , affirma le blond avec une petite moue déçue.

De la musique s'éleva non loin d'eux tandis que le prince reprenait son ouvrage. Il était doux dans ses gestes, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas heurter son cuir chevelu. Zoro déglutit en entendant la tondeuse mise en route, et tressaillit quand elle lui toucha le crâne.

 **_ Ne bouge pas** , lui demanda doucement Sanji, la main sur sa tête pour le tenir.

Il sentit ses cheveux tomber sur sa nuque, glissant dans son uniforme, et l'envie de pleurer l'effleura. C'était donc ça que ressentait Nami et Jew lorsqu'elles devaient se couper les cheveux ? Ce sentiment de perte. Il inspira à fond, lentement, et ferma les yeux ça ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer, rien d'insurmontable. Puis… ce n'était pas désagréable d'avoir les mains du prince sur lui, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait ni penser, ni ressentir cela. Il serra les dents et refourgua ses sentiments au placard.

Il rouvrit les yeux quand la tondeuse cessa de fonctionner. Il leva une main pour toucher les côtés de sa tête : il lui avait fait des _side-cuts_ en utilisant un gros sabot.

Bon… C'était déjà ça, il lui en restait un peu. Il l'observa ouvrir le paquet de dreads et retirer l'élastique qui les tenait. Il sortit d'une poche arrière de son pantalon un sachet de petits élastiques noirs qu'il lui tendit. Il le prit du bout des doigts tandis que le blond posait les dreads sur ses épaules, en prenant une pour la tresser sur sa tête.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise. Ils en auraient pour un petit moment. Il lui passa les élastiques dès qu'il en avait besoin, sentant sa tête s'alourdir à chaque extension installée.

Quand il termina, il lui attacha les dreadlocks en queue de cheval et se recula pour admirer son œuvre, un petit sourire satisfait en coin.

 **_ Est-ce que la transformation va les faire partir ?**

 **_ … Probablement.**

 **_ Merde… Essaie de les garder le plus longtemps possible ?** Demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Le blond passa devant lui et s'assit doucement sur ses genoux, prenant ses mains pour les mettre autour de sa taille et passa ses bras autour de son cou, se pressant contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre son cou.

L'Alpha eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas le serrer contre son torse…

 **_ Vous ne devriez pas faire ça, votre Altesse** , murmura-t-il, pas de manière aussi neutre qu'il l'aurait voulu.

 **_ Je sais** , lui répondit la voix étouffée du prince. **Si je veux un peu d'affection, je demande à qui ?**

Il se redressa et plongea son regard las dans le sien. Zoro connaissait ce regard. Il avait vu le même de trop nombreuses fois. Le blond effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

 **_ Réponds-moi cette fois, s'il te plaît.**

 **_ Je n'en ai pas le droit… Votre Altesse.**

 **_ Qui s'en préoccupe ?** Demanda-t-il, une moue désabusée sur le visage.

Zoro releva les yeux vers lui.

 **_ Mihawk, Vergo et …**

 **_ Est-ce qu'ils sont là, dans la chambre ?** Coupa abruptement le prince.

 **_ Non.**

 **_ Alors on s'en fout réponds-moi,** fit-il, le suppliant presque, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Zoro se fit violence, une fois n'est pas coutume. Il ne devait pas lui répondre, peu importe ce qu'il voyait dans ses deux lacs saphir. Il était garde et Lycan. En aucun cas, il ne pouvait prétendre toucher le prince. C'était le salir que de poser ses pattes sur lui… Il serra les dents, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait le décevoir, ne répondant pas à son baiser.

Il le vit reculer et rouvrir les yeux. Deux orbes humides plongées dans les siennes.

 **_ Où est-ce que tu te caches bon sang…** lâcha dans un souffle le prince. **Où est-ce que tu as rangé le Zoro insouciant ? … Ressort-le par pitié…**

L'expiration de Zoro fut plus longue que prévue. Il tourna soudainement la tête vers la porte, au moment où son prince se penchait pour l'embrasser à nouveau, entendant des pas venir dans leur direction.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que…** demanda Sanji quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand sur Niji.

 **_ Petit Frère ! T'es là ?!** Demanda l'autre blond en avançant dans la chambre. **Ah te voilà ! Ah, avec ton chien ? Peu importe, Notre Roi veut te voir : il a une tâche à te confier. Je crois, je n'en suis pas sûr qui te confierai** **t** **quoi que ce soit** **? Enfin… il te demande, donc tu congédie le chienchien et tu y vas, hein ?**

Zoro sentit son prince se raidir considérablement contre lui alors qu'un petit sourire somme toute hypocrite prit place sur ses lèvres. Il baissa ses yeux trop bleus sur lui.

 **_Il semblerait qu'on me demande ailleurs. Tu peux y aller** , déclara-t-il en se redressant, faisant ainsi glisser les mains du garde sur son corps.

Zoro se leva de la chaise, s'inclinant devant Niji, quittant la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

 **_ Ton inclination pour cette bête est indigne de notre fam-…**

Il s'éloigna et n'entendit pas la suite. Et il ne valait mieux pas. Il devait protéger le prince de menaces extérieures, or c'était bien à l'intérieur qu'il y avait le plus de dangers. Et il ne pouvait le protéger de ceux-là.

Il descendit les escaliers, passant une main sur le côté droit de sa tête, dans la toison courte qu'il arborait désormais. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Juste avant la cérémonie en plus ! L'humiliation du bal n'était-elle pas suffisante ?

Dans la cour, les voitures et carrosses des invitées de la Cérémonie formait un curieux ballet. Il passa au travers sans encombre ou presque, faisant renâcler quelques chevaux.

En approchant la porte de la salle commune, il s'arrêta net : que ferait sa meute en voyant sa nouvelle tête ? … Ace se foutrait de sa gueule, tout comme Nami, à n'en point douter… Il inspira et poussa la porte, se faisant happer par la chaleur bienveillante des lieux. La salle était vide tout le monde devait sûrement patrouiller dans le Kaer pour assurer la sécurité. Il monta rapidement dans sa chambre et fonça dans la salle de bain vérifier son reflet, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire avec l'arrivée de Niji.

Contre toute attente, il ne se trouva pas horrible. C'était même … cool ? Ça changeait, forcément, mais ce n'était pas moche pour autant. Les dreads étaient de taille moyenne et formaient une crête harmonieuse. Il tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, tirant par-ci par-là pour que ça rende mieux, selon lui, avant de redescendre et d'aller à son tour effectuer sa garde.  
En sortant, du coin de l'œil, il vit Trafalgar sur les remparts.

Ce dernier supervisait l'arrivée des véhicules, du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait dit à quiconque lui aurait posé la question. En vérité, il aurait dû être en bas, à la porte de la loge, pour remplir correctement cette tâche. Mais les parfums des duchesses et les regards suffisants des barons ne lui faisaient absolument pas envie.

Il faisait donc lentement les cents pas sur les créneaux de la loge, le foulard remonté jusque sur le nez et son bonnet blanc à tâches enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles, son arbalète coincée dans son dos. De là où s'il se tenait, il pouvait voir tout ce beau monde arriver de loin, les lumières de leurs voitures transperçant la forêt.

Il s'arrêta un instant, tournant la tête vers la droite. Il vit Kidd sortir des escaliers menant aux créneaux et se diriger vers lui.

Il portait une veste rouge sang en tissu mat cintrée, avec deux pans fendus à l'arrière, qui lui battaient les chevilles. Les manches étaient retroussées sur ses avant-bras, des bandes de tissus brodés rouge sombre et or ornaient les bras, le col noir remontait sur son cou, le protégeant du froid. En dessous, il portait une chemise blanche au décor d'or brodé également, le col descendant jusqu'à la base de sa poitrine. Il portait un pantalon noir moulant et sa paire de newrocks.

Il détourna la tête en soupirant longuement. Il allait encore avoir droit à des questions et des regards appuyés… Il sourit sous son foulard ce n'était pas non plus comme si ça lui déplaisait. Pour une fois qu'on s'intéressait à lui. Enfin, à la meute, lui n'était que le moyen pour avoir les connaissances… Un simple moyen ? … Non, le regard que le Chasseur avait eu lorsqu'il avait léché le sang sur sa main lui disait qu'il y avait autre chose.

Son sourire se transforma en rictus. C'était plaisant de savoir qu'on faisait de l'effet à quelqu'un. Même si ce dernier était un Vampire. Et traqueur de Lycans, de surcroît. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers lui quand Kidd s'accouda aux créneaux, le regardant en coin, un petit sourire accroché sur les lèvres.

 **_ On dirait que t'as trouvé la bonne planque** , remarqua le roux en haussant un sourcil.

Le brun hocha la tête.

 **_ Vous aussi.**

 **_ Tu n'aimes pas la foule ?** Demanda Kidd, faisant étouffer un rire au Loup.

 **_ Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de poser des questions, hein ?**

 **_ Si je n'en pose pas, tu ne parles pas. C'est une manière d'engager la conversation** , lui répondit-il simplement.

Trafalgar baissa la tête, avant de répondre en la relevant.

 **_ Je n'aime pas trop les bains de foule. Les parfums perturbent mon odorat.**

 **_ Je m'en doutais** , fit le Vampire en se redressant, son regard suivant les lumières dans la forêt. **L'air est plus respirable ici.**

 **_ Et vous ? Pourquoi ne pas vous mêle** **r** **à la foule ?** Demanda Trafalgar, curieux et taquin.

Le large sourire qui fleurit doucement sur le visage du Vampire attira son regard. Ce dernier tourna son attention vers lui, un sourcil haussé, l'air de dire : _« Ah ? Tu t'intéresses à moi finalement ? »_.

 **_ La compagnie de certains de mes comparses a le don de… très vite m'agacer. Et même si je n'ai pas la finesse de ton nez, le mélange des certaines odeurs est insupportable. Comment font les autres ?**

 **_ J'aimerais le savoir. Ah… on dirait que la dernière voiture est arrivée** , remarqua le brun, ne voyant plus aucune lueur entre les troncs des pins, se tournant vers l'intérieur du Kaer, changeant de rebord où s'accouder, suivit par le roux. Il inspira profondément et ses yeux durent le trahir, car le Chasseur demanda :

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **_ Rien…**

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils, levant doucement la main pour baisser son foulard sans le faire paniquer. Mais il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. D'un regard, Kidd lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, et termina de baisser son écharpe. Plus moyen de cacher son angoisse maintenant…

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda-t-il à nouveau, le ton plus doux que jamais aucun Vampire n'avait employé pour lui.

Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, le premier feu d'artifice éclata dans le ciel, faisant violemment sursauter le brun, qui se crispa immédiatement. Kidd se redressa, un petit sourire compatissant aux lèvres.

 **_ Tu as peur des feux d'artifices** , s'amusa le roux.

 **_ C'est pas drôle,** lâcha le Lycan entre ses dents, se crispant à nouveau quand un autre feu explosa.

Avec un rire, Kidd l'attira à lui, posant sa main tiède sur sa nuque, lui la caressant doucement, plaçant sa joue contre sa tempe et son bonnet.

 **_ Je te dirais bien de te détendre et de profiter, mais ça m'étonnerait que tu y arrives.**

 **_ Vous avez deviné ça tout seul ?** Se moqua le brun, le nez enfouit dans la veste du Chasseur, agrippant celle-ci d'une main.

 **_ Tu sais donc être moqueur ?** S'étonna faussement Eustass.

 **_ Ça m'arrive…**

Le roux rit du nez tandis qu'il se crispait suite à une salve de détonation.

 **_ Tourne au moins ta tête, tu rates tout le spectacle**.

Le brun obéit, tournant légèrement la tête pour observer les lumières dans le ciel, son corps se tendant à chaque détonation.  
Sa proximité avec le traqueur le frappa soudain. Il était contre lui, son odeur se mêlant doucement à la sienne… Comment… en était-il arrivé à baisser sa garde à ce point ? Jamais ô grand jamais, il n'aurait laissé un Vampire l'approcher comme ça. Seule la meute y avait droit…

C'était … naturel ? Il ne cherchait pas à s'imposer et se faire obéir, mais à comprendre… Et pour ça, parce qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude, il se laissait amadouer aussi facilement ?

Il s'écarta doucement du roux en pinçant les lèvres, le regard de biais, avant de plonger son regard gris un poil provocant dans le sien.

 **_ Vous ne devriez pas être aussi familier avec moi: c'est mal vu par ici.**

 **_ Ah ?** Son sourire se transforma en rictus amusé.

 **_ Vous avez le droit de vous moquer, de m'insulter, de me frapper, mais pas de m'apprécier… ou de sympathiser, comme vous le faite** **s** , le prévint-il en s'accoudant de nouveau aux créneaux, se crispant toujours aux détonations.

 **_ Ah… Et si d'aventure, je venais à t'apprécier comme personne et non comme animal ?**

 **_ … Ils se moqueront de vous dans votre dos. Ou en face, pour les plus inconscients.**

 **_ Heureusement que j'ai le dos large** , pensa le roux à voix haute, prenant appui sur les remparts pour profiter du final.

Le ciel se para de mille couleurs tonitruantes, faisant trembler le Lycan, et attira le regard du Chasseur sur les boucles d'oreilles en or larges que portait le brun.

 **_ On vous autorise à porter des bijoux ? J'ai remarqué les pendants d'oreilles de Zoro et le bracelet d'or de la rousse.**

Trafalgar baissa les yeux sur lui.

 **_ Nami. Pas vraiment ça, c'est pour signifier que nous somme le Champion ou le Favori de quelqu'un. Son Altesse Corazon m'a offert les miens, Sa Majesté Reiju celui de Nami et Sa Majesté Sanji ceux de Zoro.**

Le brun resta figé un instant sur le petit sourire du Vampire.

 **_ Comment ça se passe ? Je veux dire, comment vous êtes choisi en tant que Champion ?**

 **_ Demandez aux Maîtres, je n'en sais absolument rien. Une affection particulière sans doute…** Lâcha-t-il en essayant de ne pas serrer les dents. **Le feu est fini, vous devriez rentrer ils vont se demander où vous êtes passé.**

 **_ Je leur dirais que j'ai compté fleurette au grand méchant loup sur les remparts** , répondit Kidd en se redressant, la malice faisant pétiller ses yeux.

Trafalgar le regarda en coin, blasé.

 **_ Vous faites un très vilain petit chaperon, Chasseur.**

 **_ Je te remercie** , fit le Vampire en faisant une gracieuse courbette, tout en se rapprochant des escaliers, qu'il prit ensuite, disparaissant du champ de vision du brun.

Trafalgar soupira et remit son foulard en place, l'observant s'éloigner en direction de la réception, enfilant un masque.

Car ce soir, c'était bal masqué. Et il allait devoir se changer.

 _A suivre…_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6.**

La salle du trône était remplie de lumières, se reflétant sur les parures en pierres précieuses des courtisans et courtisanes, les faisant briller de mille feux. Les plus belles toilettes étaient de sortie, rivalisant les unes avec les autres pour attirer le regard, en un tourbillon de couleurs vives. Le noir intégral était réservé aux serviteurs, le blanc intégral à la famille royale, pour bien marquer le statut social.

Une estrade avait été installée au centre de la salle, décorée de velours rouge et or, sur laquelle évoluaient des acrobates, dansant avec des rubans, jonglant avec des couteaux, se contorsionnant autour de cerceaux, crachant du feu. Des trapèzes avaient été installés pour l'occasion, et les artistes les plus émérites s'élançaient dans les airs, traversant la salle à bout de bras.

Zoro sortit de sa rêverie, bousculé par un domestique affairé, détournant son regard des cracheurs de feu. Il n'appréciait pas trop que l'on puisse cracher des flammes comme ça… Sûrement sa nature lupine qui se manifestait.

Il reporta son attention sur la foule, ses yeux allant d'un groupe à l'autre, prêts à intervenir au moindre signe d'embrouille. Il se déplaça, discret, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le chemin de Caesar, vêtu d'un costume violet sombre et lilas, un loup tout en plumes et paillettes accroché sur le visage, qui l'arrêta en lui tendant une assiette, le sourcil haussé à la vue de sa nouvelle coupe.

 **_ C'est risible** , fit-il, dégoulinant de mépris **. Va me chercher à manger. Vite.**

Zoro faillit rétorquer qu'il était garde et pas domestique, avant de se rappeler que son interlocuteur lui avait implanté sa puce... Et pouvait lui faire pire s'il le désirait.  
Il ravala ses paroles et prit l'assiette, prenant la direction des buffets en se faufilant entre les convives, où il n'y avait que des coupes de sangs. Évidemment… ça aurait été trop facile. Il pesta en silence et se dirigea vers les cuisines, descendant rapidement les coursives. Déposer l'assiette dans le monte-plats aurait été plus rapide, mais il n'était pas sûr que les domestiques auraient compris, surtout s'ils n'envoyaient plus de nourriture.

Tous les servants qu'il croisa le regardaient bizarrement, levant les yeux vers sa nouvelle coupe, certains compatissants, d'autres curieux, mais jamais moqueurs. Ça, c'était réservé aux Maîtres.  
Il entra dans la cuisine et surprit Ace et Jew en train de se gaver de gâteaux. Tous les deux levèrent la tête, pris en faute, avant qu'Ace se mette à pouffer, postillonnant du chocolat. Jew réussi à se retenir, avalant sa bouchée d'abord.

 **_ Vous allez vous en remettre** , soupira Zoro en s'approchant de la table, légèrement agacé.

 **_ Il n'a vraiment aucun respect pour ton image…** remarqua Ace en s'essuyant la bouche.

 **_ Je trouve que ça te va bien. Faut juste qu'on s'y habitue. C'est pas trop lourd ?** demanda Jew en levant une main pour toucher une des dreads.

 **_ Ça tire, et c'est lourd. J'en ai marre,** informa Zoro en prenant une religieuse au chocolat, gobant la première partie. **Vous ne devriez pas être en train de patrouiller dans les jardins, vous ?** ajouta-t-il, de la crème au coin des lèvres.

 **_ Si… mais on a eu faim** , se justifia la jeune fille en terminant le mini fraisier qu'elle avait entamé.

 **_ Elles vont partir à la prochaine transformation ?** Demanda Ace avec un sourire, retirant la crème de Zoro du pouce.

 **_ Avec de la chance.**

Ace rit et dévora un mille-feuille poudré. Autour d'eux, les cuisiniers et commis s'activaient paresseusement, le service allant sur sa fin. Zoro attrapa un marmiton au vol, lui demandant de remplir l'assiette de ce que Caesar préférait. Wiper et Trafalgar arrivèrent juste après, et l'iroquois ne cacha pas son rire, déclenchant celui d'Ace.

 **_ Oh putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? !**

 **_ Langage Wiper** , le réprimanda Zoro tout en le laissant approcher pour mieux regarder.

Il lui tourna autour, touchant du bout des doigts les cheveux synthétiques.

 **_ Il a des lubies bizarres ton prince.**

 **_ Attention à c'que tu dis, les murs ont des oreilles** , lui rappela Ace, un rictus mauvais en coin.

 **_ Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?** Fit Trafalgar en attrapant un éclair au café.

 **_ « Fais c'que j'dis, pas c'que j'fais »,** sourit Jew en mettant un coup de coude au jeune homme pourvu de tâches de rousseurs.

Wiper délaissa les pâtisseries pour se dégoter un morceau de viande grillée odorant.

 **_ J'en ai marre de ces valses qui n'en finissent pas…C'est limite si je ne préférerais pas un deuxième feu d'artifices** , gronda l'iroquois en mâchonnant sa bidoche.

Jew acquiesça, tout comme Ace, qui se lancèrent dans l'imitation des courtisanes.

 **_ Ma chérie ! Quelle parure magnifique ! Dis-moi tout de suite où tu l'as acheté, il me faut exactement la même !** Commença Jew en surjouant, minaudant à fond la caisse.

 **_ Oh Darling, ce serait excellent, nous serions comme des sœurs, haha haha** , imita Ace d'une voix haut perchée absolument infecte, faisant la théière avec sa main.

Wiper s'étrangla en avalant de travers, alors que Trafalgar pouffait.

 **_ Il n'y a que Nami là-haut ?** demanda brusquement Zoro.

Tous se figèrent, échangeant des regards… avant d'engloutir en vitesse leur part et de remonter dare-dare les escaliers. Zoro eut un rictus, s'asseyant contre la table en attendant que le cuistot revienne avec son assiette. Si la rousse se rendait compte qu'elle était seule, et qu'ils l'avaient laissé pour descendre manger, ils passeraient tous un mauvais quart d'heure.

Le commis revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une assiette garnie de choux à la viande. Il fut tenté d'y goûter mais abandonna assez vite l'idée. Il remonta les marches rapidement, se doutant qu'il aurait droit à une remarque sur le temps qu'il avait mis à revenir. Arrivant dans la salle, il s'approcha de l'estrade du trône pour gagner un peu de hauteur, afin de retrouver le scientifique fou. Difficile quand les convives dansent, créant un tourbillon de couleurs. Il finit par le trouver près des buffets, en pleine discussion avec un baron, et dut longer les murs pour le rejoindre.

 **_ Maître, votre assiette.**

Caesar se tourna vers lui, une expression de surprise méprisante sur le visage, avant de se souvenir de sa requête.

 **_ Tu en a** **s** **mis du temps** , remarqua-t-il sèchement en lui prenant l'assiette des mains, se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

Zoro s'inclina respectueusement et s'effaça discrètement. En s'éloignant, il croisa le regard de Mihawk, qui portait un loup noir d'une simplicité minimaliste. Il s'en rapprocha.

 **_ J'ai croisé Nami,** l'informa son tuteur, une ombre de sourire sur le visage. **Il paraît qu'elle s'est retrouvée seule à surveiller la salle, le hall, la salle de jeux et les jardins.**

Zoro retint une grimace, qui fit sourire un peu plus son père d'adoption, avant que ses yeux jaunes ne se posent sur la foule et qu'une expression dure ne revienne sur son visage. Zoro fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il savait que les mondanités n'étaient pas le fort de Mihawk, mais de là à avoir une expression aussi fermée…

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Le long soupir qu'il eut en réponse ne présageait rien de bon.

 **_ Ils vont mettre des humains dans l'arène, face aux sauvages avant ton combat…**

Les yeux de Zoro s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne les ferme et baisse la tête, déglutissant et serrant les dents. En rouvrant les paupières, il croisa le regard de son tuteur et lu aisément sa colère. L'envie de spectacle et de sang des maîtres allait trop loin. Et eux ne pouvaient que subvenir à leurs désirs, que ça leur plaise ou non.

Il expira lentement, canalisant sa propre colère. A nouveau, il avait besoin de briser quelque chose à mains nues et ne pouvait pas le faire. Ça le mettait hors de lui que des humains, sûrement innocents, payent les excentricités de plus forts qu'eux.

Trafalgar arriva, ayant sentit la colère de son Alpha, s'approchant pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, l'interrogeant du regard. Zoro secoua la tête pour le rassurer.

 **_ Essayez d'apprécier la soirée** , leur conseilla Mihawk avant de se déplacer vers une duchesse qui lui faisait signe.

Zoro le regarda s'éloigner, avant d'observer la foule, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur Sanji et Kidd, en train de discuter près de l'estrade.

Apparemment, ils s'entendaient bien, vu leur proximité... Le rouge se pencha sur le blond, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille, qui fit rire sous cape ce dernier.

Zoro sentit son sternum se mettre à brûler, et plusieurs points sur son corps lui donnèrent soudainement envie de se gratter. Cette vision fit poindre en lui l'envie d'écraser son front contre celui du Chasseur. Comment osait-il être aussi familier avec _son_ prince…

Il serra le poing à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, quand le regard bleu transcendant du prince rencontra le sien par-dessus la foule, l'or se fondant dans le topaze bleu sombre.

Il brisa le contact après quelques secondes, se rendant compte qu'il pouvait voir ses émotions, et se tourna vers Trafalgar, qui leva les yeux vers lui. Instinctivement, il mit son front contre le sien, paupières mi-closes, pour se calmer.

 **_ J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, tu prends le relais s'il te plaît ?** Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Trafalgar hocha la tête, et Zoro lui embrassa le front avant de s'éloigner, prenant la direction des jardins, sentant une œillade incisive taillader son dos.

À l'intensité du regard qui le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, il devinait aisément que Sanji était vert de jalousie. Il n'était jamais aussi familier avec lui qu'avec Trafalgar, et lui l'avait déjà fait remarquer, à plusieurs reprises. Sans trop y avoir réfléchit, il s'était vengé inconsciemment.

Il traversa le parc, évitant les couples de courtisans cachés entre les haies, descendant plusieurs volées d'escaliers pour se retrouver dans une partie isolée des vastes jardins, à peine éclairée par les lampions tubulaires. La marche rapide l'avait légèrement calmé, mais il fallait qu'il cogne quelque chose. Le mur ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

Tandis qu'il heurtait la pierre avec force, il se demandait comment il avait pu ressentir cette jalousie aussi intensément… Le prince ne lui appartenait pas, il le savait. Alors pourquoi cette possessivité ? Cette envie de démembrer le chasseur ?

Il arrêta de frapper le mur, qui n'avait rien demandé, et contempla ses phalanges couvertes de sang, mais qui commençaient déjà à cicatriser. Il expira lourdement. Sanji avait vu sa colère… Il … Tous ses efforts pour ne rien montrer avaient été balayés par cet insupportable sentiment, par cette vision horripilante… La rage commença à poindre, mais il se devait de la garder à l'intérieur, du moins jusqu'à son combat prochain… Il en tremblait.

Relevant la tête, il se tourna pour revenir vers la lumière, ses yeux se posant sur le costume blanc de Sanji, qui apparemment l'avait suivi.

Une chaleur désagréable s'empara de tout son corps, à tel point qu'il aurait voulu en sortir et s'en débarrasser. Ou disparaître en se fondant dans le sol… Il était actuellement en position de faiblesse et ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Mais avoir un visage neutre, quand tout votre corps vibre de colère, ce n'est pas aisé, même avec de la pratique.

Alors pour une fois, au lieu d'affronter vaillamment comme il avait l'habitude de faire, il lui tourna le dos, direction … peu importe, tant qu'il se retrouvait loin et hors de la vue du blond. Sa fierté en prenait un coup,mais sa rage ne lui permettait aucune autre échappatoire sans effusion de quoi que ce soit.

 **_ Comment ose-tu me tourner le dos ?!**

Le ton de la voix, mélange de surprise et de colère, le fit s'arrêter, restant dos à lui.

 **_ Zoro. Regarde-moi** , lui ordonna-t-il froidement.

Le Lycan s'exécuta, se tournant au quart pour rencontrer ce regard bleu incisif et transcendant, emplit de colère.

 **_ J'aimerais une explication sur ce qu'il s'est passé** , exigea-t-il en se rapprochant. **C'était quoi, cet échange entre Trafalgar et toi ?**

La jalousie se lisait aisément sur son visage, malgré qu'il tentait de se contrôler.

 **_ Une interaction banale entre deux membres d'une meute** , répondit le garde de la manière la plus neutre et polie qu'il réussit à sortir. **Excusez-moi votre Altesse, je dois aller me préparer pour le combat à venir.**

Il s'inclina brièvement, la colonne raide, et le dépassa pour revenir vers le corps principal du château, mais une poigne d'acier sur son bras l'arrêta dans sa tentative.

 **_ Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas le droit ? Je suis supérieur à ta meute : je suis ton prince bordel !**

Zoro baissa les yeux sur la main qui le retenait avant de rencontrer le regard du blond.

 **_ C'est parce que vous lui êtes supérieur que vous n'y avez pas le droit. Maintenant, lâchez-moi. Des courtisans nous regardent.**

Il reprit son bras et s'éloigna, sans courir mais c'était tout comme, laissant le prince. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, ce fut Jew qui dû aller le chercher parce qu'il s'était perdu dans les allées du jardin. Autant dire que son niveau de _« besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose »_ était assez élevé... Même Wiper n'osa pas le charrier quand il passa dans les coulisses de l'arène.

Il alla se préparer seul dans les vestiaires, passant sous la douche, puis enfila son pantalon de lin sombre et ses bandes de cuirs, retirant à regret ses gouttes d'or : il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les garder durant un combat contre des sauvages. Quand il ressortit, il les confia à Trafalgar, qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

 **_ T** **u** **es sûr de vouloir les enlever ?** Lui demanda le brun, gardant les bijoux dans sa main.

 **_ Ouais. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me les arrache.**

 **_ … Ton prince va peut être mal le prendre…**

Zoro plongea son regard dans le sien et soupira, passant une main dans les mèches folles de son frère.

_ **T'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis plus à ça près, de toute façon.**

 **_ Si justement** , répondit Trafalgar en faisant la moue. **On aurait difficilement pu passer à côté de ton état… Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis aussi violemment en** **colère** **?**

L'expression de Zoro s'attrista imperceptiblement, baissant les yeux avant de les relever pour le regarder droit dans les siens.

 **_ C'est pas le moment, p'tit frère. On verra après.**

Le brun se résigna et l'accompagna jusqu'au couloir qui menait à l'entrée de l'arène, où le reste de la meute patientait. Ils ne participeraient pas, ou seulement en cas d'extrême urgence. Ils étaient là pour le soutenir. Au-dessus, les gradins bruissaient du pas de spectateurs qui prenaient place. En bas, de l'autre côté de l'arène, ils pouvaient entendre les grognements des sauvages.

Wiper s'avança dans le couloir sombre, jusqu'à la grande grille, en retrait dans l'obscurité des murs.

 **_ Ils font entrer les humains.**

 **_ T'es sérieux mec, tu vas vraiment regarder ça ?** lui demanda Ace en le rejoignant.

 **_ Vous êtes glauque** **s** **les gars…** fit Jew, arrivant à leur hauteur, comme les autres, posant ses mains sur les grilles.

Une quinzaine d'humains furent amenés, paniqués, dans la fosse. Tous vêtus en blanc, pour mieux voir le sang qui ne manquerait pas de couler, ils s'agglutinaient les uns aux autres pour se protéger.

 **_ Sabo ?** remarqua Jew, incrédule, avant que la réalité la rattrape, les yeux figés sur la tignasse blonde. **Putain y a Sabo dans l'arène !**

Zoro, qui se tenait en retrait, s'approcha brusquement de la grille.

 **_ Où ?**

 **_ A droite.**

 **_ SABO !**

 **_ C'est qui ?** Demanda Wiper, essayant de reconnaître un visage dans la foule terrorisée.

 **_ L'ado blond qui nous observe de temps en temps.**

 **_ Putain, y ont osé le…** commença Ace.

 **_ SABO !** Cria de nouveau l'alpha.

Le gamin leva la tête, à l'affût, cherchant à savoir qui criait son nom dans la cohorte. Quand il remarqua la meute dans l'obscurité, il se détacha du groupe pour les rejoindre en courant, essoufflé, le visage déformé par la peur, passant ses bras à travers la grille, attrapant ceux de Zoro.

 **_ Mon dieu vous êtes là ! Aidez-moi s'il vous** **plaît** **, je ne veux pas mourir là-dedans.**

 **_ Sabo, respire** , lui ordonna calmement l'alpha.

 **_ On n'a pas accès au panneau de commandes, on ne peut pas te faire sortir** , fit Ace, contrarié.

 **_ Comment t'as fait pour te retrouver là ?** lui demanda Jew, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix, posant ses mains sur celles du jeune garçon, qui tremblaient.

 **_ J'ai… Comme un idiot, je faisais pas attention, j'ai renversé une jarre de sang sur le costume d'Ichiji…**

Zoro serra les dents et passa un bras à travers la grille, prenant la nuque de Sabo dans sa large main, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, projetant sur lui le lien de la meute, même s'il savait que l'impact serait moindre.

 **_ Respire** , lui ordonna-t-il à nouveau, plongeant ses prunelles d'or dans les siennes **. Il faut que tu** **ais les idées claires** **si tu veux survivre.** **Évite** **de les regarder dans les yeux et de courir, ça les exciteraient d'autant plus. Essaie de trouver un point en hauteur il y a de quoi s'accrocher sous le dais. Vas-y maintenant, et reste en vie**.

Il le libéra de son emprise, ramenant ses bras de l'autre côté de la grille. Sabo inspira profondément, avant de poser sur lui un regard humide mais déterminé, puis il tourna les talons et retourna au centre de l'arène. Zoro ferma les yeux, une veine battant sur son front. Niveau rage, ce soir, il était servi.

 **_ Tu penses qu'il va survivre ?** lui demanda Jew, ses yeux noisettes fixés sur le blond qui s'éloignait.

 **_ Il a intérêt.**

 **_ C'est la pleine lune ce soir** … glissa Trafalgar.

Ils échangèrent des regards entre eux.

 **_ S'il survit jusqu'à ce que tu rentres…**

 **_ Je pourrais le mordre.**

Il inspira et rouvrit les yeux en entendant la grille de l'autre côté de l'arène s'ouvrir et les premiers cris de terreur. Jew se détourna, ne voulant pas voir ça. Ace l'attira à lui et la couvrit de ses bras, fermant les yeux. Le bruit de course effrénée, de grognements puis de chair déchiquetée emplit l'air, sous les applaudissements et cris d'approbation de la foule.

Il fallait que Sabo survive jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, et accepte de porter la malédiction du Loup, s'il voulait sortir de là vivant.

 _A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7.**

L'odeur du sang emplissait l'arène, les gradins et les coulisses.

Le massacre battait son plein sur le sable arrosé de sang, faisant jubiler la foule. Zoro se forçait à regarder les bras voler, les jambes se faire déchirer dans l'encadrement du couloir. Il intériorisait tout ça, nourrissant sa rage, patientant et espérant que ce serait bientôt son tour.

Après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, les rouages de la grille se mirent à grincer, libérant le passage.

 **_ Casses-leur la gueule** , l'encouragea Nami.

Zoro s'avança sur la terre battue, l'adrénaline se déversant dans ses veines, faisant affleurer la bête sous sa peau. Il déboucha du couloir et observa le cercle. La plupart des Loups gobaient la chair, faisant craquer les os sous leurs crocs. Quelques humains, les plus endurants, continuaient à courir, essayant de retarder l'inévitable. Sabo était suspendu sous le dais royal, accroché à la pierre, assez haut pour ne pas être atteint. De là où il était, il voyait ses muscles trembler de tétanie.

Il fallait qu'il le rejoigne vite et sans attirer l'attention. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire….Alors ... Tant pis pour la discrétion. Il sprinta en longeant le mur, se retrouvant juste en dessous de lui.

 **_ Enfin** , gémit Sabo, toujours suspendu.

 **_ Félicitations, t'es toujours en vie** , fit-il, la respiration rapide. **Là, y a pas trente-six solutions : si tu veux vivre, je dois te mordre.**

 **_ Quoi ?**

 **_ Tu dois devenir un Lycan. Ou alors tu restes accroché jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini** , ajouta-t-il, avant de se transformer un quart de seconde avant de se faire encastrer dans le mur par un Loup sauvage, perdant de ce fait dreads, bandes de cuir et pantalon.

Rapidement, Zoro reprit l'avantage, mordant et griffant cruellement tout ce qui passait à proximité. Sa fourrure se tâcha de rouge, sans que personne ne puisse le voir. Ils roulèrent dans la poussière, faisant voler des poils et attirant l'attention de toutes les bêtes dans l'arène, ainsi que le regard des spectateurs.

Jew serra un peu plus l'acier de la grille dans ses mains, Ace et Wiper l'encadrant, tous les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Zoro se contorsionna pour lui échapper, le mordant profondément à la gorge, le faisant couiner. Il assura sa prise et le secoua pour lui briser la nuque. Quand il entendit le crac, il laissa tomber la carcasse sans vie, sous l'approbation de la foule. Il se redressa, babines retroussées et couvertes de sang, oreilles plaquées en arrière, défiant quiconque de s'approcher, hérissant ses poils pour paraître encore plus impressionnant.

Il entendit derrière lui le bruit du corps de Sabo heurter le sable, les muscles sans doute en feu. Il prit à peine le temps de lui jeter un coup d'œil, qui raviva sa haine : le visage défait par la peur d'un adolescent humain innocent. Il redressa les oreilles, le couvant du regard.

 **_ Ça va aller.**

Il se retourna et montra les dents aux deux Loups qui s'étaient approchés. D'un regard sur la meute, il sut lequel d'entre eux était l'Alpha : le plus grand, qui se tenait légèrement en retrait. S'il voulait se débarrasser des Bêtas et terminer ce combat au plus vite, il fallait qu'il le tue, lui.

L'image du Chasseur se penchant sur son prince lui revint. Son grondement se fit plus sourd et rauque, il sembla doubler de volume, avant de se jeter sur eux, toutes griffes dehors. Il enfonça une droite dans la gueule du premier, l'envoyant valser contre le deuxième. Il les écrasa tous les deux contre le sol, plongeant ses mains griffues dans la chair, l'arrachant à grands coups de bras, sans se soucier de savoir à qui appartenait quoi.

Il les laissa ouverts et sanglants, ne prenant pas la peine de les achever, se tournant vers les autres, tous oreilles baissées, le regard allant de leur Alpha à celui en face d'eux.

De l'autre côté de la grille, Wiper tremblait sous l'adrénaline qu'il ne pouvait évacuer, tout comme Ace, Jew , Trafalgar et Nami, mâchoires serrées, n'ayant qu'une envie, se joindre à leur chef, se nourrir de sa rage et poutrer des gueules.

Alors que Zoro s'approchait, un Loup lui sauta dessus, suivit par deux autres, faisant hurler l'assistance. Mais il n'entendait que les battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles, ne ressentait que sa colère et le lien de sa meute, unie, qui le soutenait. Il s'aplatit à terre, recevant le premier de ses crocs, se faisant cruellement mordre les flancs. Il se contorsionna, jappant contre la fourrure, serrant plus fort les mâchoires, avant de s'en débarrasser, se retrouvant à gérer deux attaquants en même temps. Ses mâchoires claquèrent dans le vide alors qu'il essayait de les mordre, ne leur laissant pas l'occasion de lui attraper la gorge ou le ventre. Ils roulèrent dans la poussière, amas de fourrure et de membres indistinct, grognant et aboyant sauvagement.

Dans la mêlé, il vit un autre Lycan se rapprocher de Sabo, qui s'était plaqué contre le mur de l'arène. Ce moment d'inattention lui valut de se faire mordre sévèrement au flanc. Il jappa de douleur, attrapant la mâchoire de celui qui le surplombait et lui démembra dans un bruit sec. Il se tortilla pour échapper au deuxième, plantant ses crocs dans sa truffe et la secoua vigoureusement, le faisant saigner.

Il se rua sur le Loup qui menaçait l'humain, le percutant dans les côtes, l'envoyant rouler plus loin.

Malgré sa rage, son corps n'était pas habitué à des combats aussi intenses et longs. La fatigue commençait à poindre, l'essoufflant.

Il s'approcha du werewolf, péniblement en train de de redresser et plongea ses crocs dans sa gorge, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire, le secouant sauvagement pour lui briser la nuque. La brûlure soudaine d'une morsure sur son échine le fit lâcher sa proie et couiner de douleur. L'Alpha venait de lui sauter dessus. Il était lourd, puissant, et encore frais.

Zoro mordit la poussière, sentant les crocs approcher dangereusement sa colonne. Écrasé contre le sol, il ne pouvait rien faire. La douleur l'aveuglait, son cœur battant sauvagement dans ses oreilles. Il ressentait l'inquiétude de sa meute.

Un bruit mou arriva à ses oreilles, juste avant que la pression ne s'éloigne, les spectateurs faisant un boucan du tonnerre. Sabo avait attrapé une jambe démembrée et avait frappé la gueule du Loup avec… avant de recommencer, pour l'éloigner, profitant de l'effet de surprise.

Zoro essaya de se relever, sa colonne le faisant souffrir. Essoufflé, dégoulinant de sang, la gueule ouverte pour mieux s'oxygéner, il se redressa et se transforma à nouveau.

Le Lycan sauvage attrapa l'arme de fortune du jeune homme et lui arracha des mains, la secouant dans tous les sens, avant de la balancer au loin et de lui sauter dessus. Sabo vit sa mort arriver, incapable de détourner les yeux ou de les fermer. Mais un immense loup noir lui sauta par-dessus et heurta l'autre bête, l'envoyant rouler d'un coup de collier. Retombant sur leurs pattes, ils se lancèrent férocement l'un contre l'autre, s'empoignant comme les deux monstres qu'ils étaient, toutes griffes dehors, babines retroussé et ensanglantées, les yeux fous.

Après ce qui parut une éternité à la meute, de l'autre côté de la grille, Zoro vint à bout de l'autre Alpha, laissant sa carcasse gésir sur le sable devenu rouge.

Il se redressa, chancelant sur ses pattes, sa fourrure poisseuse de sang. Après un moment de silence, les applaudissements de la foule emplirent les gradins.

Sabo s'approcha lentement, l'observant se retransformer, et se précipita pour l'empêcher de tomber, passant ses bras sous les siens. Il était couvert de sang et de sueur, la peau de son dos et de ses flancs à vifs, sanguinolentes.

 **_ La grille… ramène moi à la grille** , souffla Zoro, luttant pour rester conscient.

Le jeune blond le traîna jusqu'au couloir où l'attendait la meute, la grille s'ouvrant devant eux. Wiper et Ace prirent le relais, l'enroulant dans une couverture noire tandis que Jew prit Sabo dans ses bras, le félicitant pour sa bravoure, lui promettant une belle part de pizza une fois de retour à la salle commune.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du couloir, ils purent voir Mihawk, de dos, faire face à Ichiji, Yonji et Sanji.

Instinctivement, tout le monde se tendit, même Zoro : à moitié dans le cirage, il savait que ça ne sentait pas bon. Ils ne pouvaient pas rebrousser chemin, les vestiaires se trouvant justes derrière les frère Vinsmoke. Et de ce que l'Alpha pouvait voir, Mihawk était en mauvaise posture, Ichiji et Sanji remontés, mais pas pour la même raison, et Yonji jubilait. La tension était palpable.

 **_ Votre Altesse, si votre frère ne veux pas vous céder son champion, c'est son affaire, pas la mienne** , se défendit calmement Mihawk.

 **_ Il ne portait pas ses boucles d'oreilles durant son combat** , argua avec un petit sourire satisfait Yonji, **ça veut dire qu'il ne se battait pas pour toi mais pour** _ **moi**_ **.**

 **_ Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité. Zoro est** _ **mon**_ **champion et** _ **mon**_ **garde. Trouve-t'en un autre.**

 **_ Tu ne ferais pas ce cadeau à ton frère la nuit de sa renaissance ?** Intervint Ichiji, foudroyant d'un regard méprisant son frère.

 **_ Si je puis me permettre, ils retirent leurs bijoux lorsqu'ils savent que le combat à venir risque d'être violent. Zoro les a** **enlevé** **par précaution** , affirma Mihawk, soutenant le regard d'Ichiji et de Yonji, tandis que Sanji retenait une expression soulagée malgré son agacement.

 **_ Merci pour cette précision** , siffla Ichiji.

 **_ Je vous en prie.**

Le regard d'Ichiji se porta sur la meute et l'humain, le pointant du doigt.

 **_ Je voulais qu'il meurt** , fit-il, foudroyant d'un regard méprisant le pauvre blond, qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même. **Dois-je le tuer moi-même ?** Ajouta-t-il, le ton condescendant, avançant d'un pas. **Ton chien l'a aidé à survivre alors que je le voulais mort** , accusa-t-il Sanji.

 **_ Je n'y suis pour rien, il a son libre arbitre ! Il n'en savait sûrement rien**.

Zoro, se tenant toujours à Wiper, resta un instant sans bouger, avant de se tourner vers Sabo, qui leva des yeux humides sur lui. Évidemment, cette soirée était merdique. Il avait réussi à le faire sortir vivant, et il fallait qu'on vienne les faire chier ?

 **_ Tu veux vivre ?**

 **_ Ce n'est pas à lui de décider** , répondit sèchement l'aîné des frères.

Sabo hocha cependant la tête, une larme roulant sur sa joue, le regard désespéré la tension à son comble.

 **_ Fais-moi confiance** , fit Zoro en l'attrapant par la nuque d'une main, calant sa paume chaude contre son cou, l'attirant à lui. Murmurant un « _désolé_ », il pencha sa tête sur le côté avant de le mordre. Il sentit immédiatement deux regards d'un bleu transcendant le transpercer, l'un de d'égout et mépris, l'autre de jalousie.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas faire ça… Mais s'il voulait le sauver, c'était la seule option. On ne tuait pas un membre de la meute, pas un de ces éléments qui faisait la fierté du Roi. Et les siens le soutenaient dans son choix, il le sentait.

Il planta ses crocs dans sa chair, distillant sa malédiction, évitant de serrer les mâchoires. Sabo étouffa un gémissement, statufié. Zoro lécha la plaie pour l'aider à cicatriser, puis mis son front contre le sien, sa main toujours sur sa nuque.

 **_ Bienvenu parmi nous** , murmura-t-il avant de le lâcher, l'enveloppant du lien de la meute.

Les garçons se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, laissant les Vampires comme quatre ronds de flanc. Zoro s'offrit un petit sourire triomphant, que personne ne put voir, et surtout pas Ichiji.

Il s'effondra sur l'un des bancs, tandis que Trafalgar allait chercher de la crème pour accélérer la cicatrisation et des bandages.

 **_ Putain… j'ai cru que t'allais crever,** fit Wiper en examinant la plaie dans son dos.

 **_ J'avais qu'une envie, c'était passer la grille et leur bouffer la gueule** , ajouta Ace, qui tournait devant le banc, les mains dans les cheveux.

Zoro eut un léger sourire, devinant l'adrénaline toujours chaude dans leurs veines. Trafalgar revint et se mit à genoux devant lui, de la crème plein la main et commença à lui appliquer. Wiper fit de même pour son dos, et ils l'enrubannèrent de bandages. Il grogna quand ils serrèrent trop fort.

Sabo se tenait debout dans un coin, les larmes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'il restait silencieux. Zoro leva les yeux sur lui, et lui fit signe d'approcher et de s'asseoir. Ace arrêta de tourner et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

 **_ C'est pas ta nuit, toi** , fit le brun aux tâches de rousseurs.

Zoro inspira profondément.

 **_ Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce qui t'es arrivé cette nuit… Et... c'est pas encore fini.**

 **_ Tu vas devoir te transformer** , l'informa Wiper, bras croisés sur la poitrine, se faisant dévorer par les immenses yeux bleus du blond, dont les larmes continuaient à couler.

 **_ Tu ne seras pas seul, nous serons avec toi** , reprit Zoro, posant sa main sur son épaule, l'enveloppant de son regard. **Tu fais partie d'une meute, d'une famille. On t'expliquera ça plus en détail après.**

Wiper et Ace échangèrent un regard.

 **_ On va devoir assister à la transformation de Yonji, au moment où la lune est au plus haut… Comment on va faire pour lui ?**

 **_ Vous irez avec Nami. Trafalgar et Jew resterons avec moi.**

 **_ … Et si on se met à hurler dans la salle ?** Demanda Ace, un petit sourire en coin, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

 **_ J't'en colle** **rai** **une** , l'avertit Wiper, un rictus en coin.

Ace rit.

 **_ Même pas tu m'approches.**

 **_ On parie ?**

Des coups contre la porte empêchèrent Ace de renchérir.

 **_ C'est bientôt l'heure les gars, sortez de là** , fit la voix de Jew de l'autre côté.

Zoro se leva et ils sortirent, Sabo le suivant comme son ombre. Il remonta jusqu'à la salle commune, laissant le soin aux bruns et à la rousse de rejoindre l'enceinte du Kaer, pour la cérémonie.

Il fondit sur la cuisine et les restes de viandes qu'il dévora, sous les yeux médusés du blond, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Jew eut un petit sourire compatissant, avant de sortir une pizza et de la mettre au four, s'asseyant sur le banc en face de lui.

 **_ Je comprends qu'avec c'que t'as vue, t** **u n** **'ai** **s** **pas faim. Moi aussi, la première fois, j'ai rien pu avaler. L'arène, c'est glauque. Mais faut que tu manges quelque chose ta transformation va te pomper pas mal d'énergie. Si tu nous fais un malaise en pleine transformation…**

 **_ …Il se passerait quoi ?** Demanda Sabo, pâle.

La jeune fille fit la moue.

 **_ Vaut mieux ne pas y penser. Essaie de manger** , lui conseilla-t-elle en se levant, sortant de la purée du frigo, avant de la faire réchauffer et de lui ramener dans une assiette, avec une fourchette.

Il la remercia timidement et picora sa purée, avant que la faim ne le fasse saliver. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis un petit moment et la séance de l'arène lui avait considérablement bouffé ses forces. Il fit également sa fête à la pizza, que la jeune fille divisa en deux. Quand il eut l'estomac remplit, Zoro s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Jew, qui mâchonnait sa part avec une satisfaction indéniable.

 **_ Ça va faire mal ?** Demanda le blond en s'essuyant la bouche.

Jew jeta un coup d'œil à son Alpha, qui inspira et acquiesça.

 **_ Oui. Tout ton corps va … se transformer. Tes os vont se briser, pour se réagencer. Ta chair aussi. Tu vas avoir l'impression de mourir. Tu vas vouloir mourir. Mais tu survivras.**

Il le vit déglutir, et pâlir à vue d'œil.

 **_ C'est obligé ?**

 **_ Oui. Si tu ne provoques pas la transformation, la lune le fera pour toi, et ça sera plus douloureux. On va la** **déclencher** **, ça sera un peu moins… éprouvant.**

Il le vit baisser la tête pour cacher les larmes qui revenaient envahir ses joues. La jeune fille contourna la table et alla le serrer dans ses bras, calant la tête blonde au creux de son cou.

 **_ Ça va aller.**

Zoro secoua la tête et soupira.

 **_ Quel** **le** **journée de merde putain…**

 **_ Langage** , fit Jew, un léger rictus en coin.

Il la regarda en coin avant de se lever, direction sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il se douche avant d'emmener Sabo dans la grotte à ciel ouvert.

Il ferma la porte doucement et soudainement, la fatigue, la lassitude, le stress, la tension, tout ce qu'il tenait de côté lui tomba dessus. Il n'allait pas pleurer, non, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années, mais l'effet était presque le même. Il se traîna jusqu'à la douche, laissant tomber sa couverture. Il ouvrit l'eau et ne prit pas la peine d'attendre qu'elle chauffe ou de retirer ses bandages, qui glissèrent d'eux même à ses pieds. Il ferma les yeux, laissant l'onde le délaisser de sa sueur, de son sang et de la poussière.

Il en avait marre… Marre de devoir gérer, marre de devoir supporter, de devoir subir… Il ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir soixante-douze heures d'affilées. Il se passa les mains sur le visage avant de le lever vers le jet, et de commencer à se laver. L'idée que Mihawk devait les gérer eux, et gérer les vampires ainsi que leurs lubies lui traversa l'esprit. Il avait vraiment un boulot merdique…

Il sortit de la douche et se sécha rapidement, enfilant un pantalon, un t-shirt et son manteau de garde ainsi que ses bottes. Il descendit les escaliers, où Jew, Trafalgar et Sabo l'attendaient. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et il les mena vers le flanc de la montagne, où se trouvait une faille, plongée dans l'obscurité. Zoro s'y glissa, suivit par le blond, le brun et la rose.

 **_ C'est normal que j'aie chaud comme ça ?** Demanda Sabo.

 **_ Oui, la malédiction prépare ton corps à la transformation.**

Ils arrivèrent dans une tanière à ciel ouvert sur les étoiles. Les premiers rayons de la lune commençaient à entrer. Trafalgar alla allumer les deux torches présentes dans la pièce, permettant à l'humain de discerner un amas de pailles et de couvertures défraîchies à l'aspect pourtant duveteux. Le sol était de terre battue. Il rougit des oreilles en voyant Jew et Trafalgar se déshabiller.

 **_ Si tu veux garder tes vêtements, tu peux, mais ils se déchireront quand tu te transformeras,** l'informa Zoro en se rapprochant.

Sabo discerna à la lumière des torches la multitude de cicatrices pâles qui couturaient la peau basanée de l'Alpha. La plus impressionnante se trouvait sur son torse, partant de l'épaule gauche, traversant son torse, se terminant sur la hanche droite. Il déglutit.

 **_ Ça va aller, fais-nous confiance.**

Zoro l'emmena dans les rayons de la lune, et le sentit trembler.

 **_ Respire.**

 **_ Comme pour l'arène ?**

 **_ Comme pour l'arène.**

Zoro inspira, et flirta avec sa transformation, sur la corde raide, emplissant l'air de ses protéines animales. Jew et Trafalgar firent de même, saturant les narines de Sabo, qui se mit à trembler et pleurer. Cet état était assez éprouvant, pompant de l'énergie.

 **_ Ça fait mal… J'ai chaud…**

Jew perdit le contrôle, se transformant complètement. La sueur coulait sur le front de Trafalgar. Sabo tomba sur les genoux, ses doigts crochetant ses cheveux, la douleur interne le faisant gémir. Zoro se mit à sa hauteur, lui prenant les mains.

 **_ Accepte-le** , lui conseilla-t-il, étendant son esprit d'Alpha au sien, pour déclencher la transformation. Trafalgar passe de l'autre côté, se transformant également.

Le premier crac retentit, suivit par un cri. L'ossature de Sabo commença sa dislocation, commençant par la colonne, ajoutant des cervicales et une queue à sa colonne. Ses côtes s'écartèrent pour laisser la place aux poumons de se développer, ainsi qu'à tout son système interne, qui grandit. Son corps s'étira, le faisant pleurer de douleur, ses cris s'étranglant dans sa gorge, qui se transformait également, changeant ses sons en gargouillis rauques. Il avait envie de mourir, pour que ça s'arrête.

Son visage et ses membres furent les suivants les os de ses pieds et ses mains changèrent de place sous sa peau, craquant horriblement. Son crâne se fissura, s'agençant différemment pour lui donner sa forme lupine, lentement. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, ses yeux sortir de ses orbites. Ses oreilles se déplacèrent sur son crâne, devenant de belles oreilles de loup, plaquées sur sa tête à cause de la douleur. Une fourrure crème et blanche commença à le recouvrir, partant de sa nuque, envahissant son corps comme une vague.

Cette croissance expresse prit moins de cinq minutes, mais parut durer une éternité au nouveau Loup, qui chancelait sur ses pattes, du sang dégoulinant de ses babines, les membres engourdit par la souffrance.

Zoro se transforma également, s'ébrouant légèrement. Il vint frotter sa tête contre l'encolure du jeune Lycan, imité par les deux autres, qui attendaient patiemment, assis sur leurs pattes arrières. Il fallait qu'il prenne conscience de son nouveau corps, de sa nouvelle force et de sa nouvelle famille. Il se doutait qu'une fois le malaise disparut, il serait comme un louveteau, à courir partout et à vouloir tout renifler et goûter.

Une fois qu'ils mélangèrent leurs odeurs à la sienne, Zoro repassa par la brèche, suivit par les autres. Il leva la truffe vers le Kaer, se doutant que Yonji était désormais en train de mourir, le sang de vampire transformant son sang humain. Il baissa les yeux, observant la curiosité dans les pupilles de Sabo, oreilles dressées, truffe frémissante. Il eut un sourire de loup, puis se dirigea vers la loge et le pont. Sabo prit rapidement l'habitude de son nouveau corps, courant à droite à gauche, museau au vent.

Il allait découvrir la joie de la course et de la chasse lors de la pleine lune. Dommage que la meute ne soit pas au complet.

 _A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8.**

Au retour de leur chasse, Zoro trouva Mihawk devant la loge, un sac de vêtements à la main. Jew s'arrêta devant lui, cherchant sa main de la truffe. Il la caressa entre les oreilles puis fit de même pour Trafalgar, avant que les deux ne filent vers la salle commune. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à monter dans le ciel.

Zoro poussa Sabo du museau en direction de son tuteur, qui avança à reculons, la queue entre les jambes. Mihawk le caressa lui aussi entre les deux oreilles, avant de lui relever la tête d'une main, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

 **_ Bienvenue dans la famille. J'aurais aimé que cela se passe différemment. Voici tes vêtements, Nami te montrera ta nouvelle chambre.**

Sabo prit le paquet dans sa gueule avec précaution et partit en direction du bâtiment, se retournant pour regarder Zoro, qui hocha la tête. Il fila, la queue battant l'air.  
Mihawk se tourna vers Zoro et lui mit une pichenette sur la truffe, le faisant couiner.

 **_ Quel idée de sauver le seul qui devait mourir…** Il secoua la tête. **Vous ne me rendez vraiment pas la tâche facile.**

Zoro glissa sa tête sous sa main, lui mettant un léger coup de crâne contre la hanche. Mihawk grogna et caressa la fourrure noire, lentement.

 **_ Ichiji va t'en vouloir pour un moment. Et Sanji refuse catégoriquement de te céder. Et il va falloir que Sabo passe voir Caesar… Ah quelle nuit… Aller file, vas te reposer.**

Zoro le poussa de sa tête vers la loge, avant de prendre la direction de la salle commune, où Jew, Sabo et Trafalgar enfilaient leurs vêtements. La table était mise et une bonne odeur de viande grillée flottait dans l'air. Wiper lui tendit ses fringues quand il reprit forme humaine et les enfila au ralentit, la fatigue pesant lourd sur ses épaules. Assit devant son assiette, il écouta à peine la conversation, qui tournait autour de ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'arène, de la réaction des Maîtres et de la première transformation de Sabo, se concentrant pour mâcher sa nourriture correctement. Son repas avalé, il les salua de la main avant de rejoindre sa chambre, s'effondrant sur son lit, s'endormant dans la chute.

Il dormit comme une bûche dix heures de suite. Personne ne vint perturber son sommeil, car ils savaient qu'il en avait besoin. Il sortit de sa chambre reposé, mais pas spécialement frais et dispo. Il descendit les escaliers avec seulement son pantalon, se passant une main dans les cheveux, soulagé de ne plus avoir à supporter le poids des dreadlocks synthétiques. Ace était endormi dans le canapé, à moitié affalé sur Wiper, tablette en main. Nami s'épluchait une mandarine à la table.

Il les salua d'un grognement et se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit la première bouteille qui lui tomba sous la main. Démarrer la journée avec une pleine gorgée de rhum, fallait le faire. Il rangea le spiritueux, la gorge chauffant agréablement achevant de le réveiller.

 **_ Quelqu'un est descendu voir si Lucci a changé d'avis ?**

L'iroquois et la rousse secouèrent la tête. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier sous l'escalier et descendit. Il s'arrêta au bas des marches, se demandant si ça valait la peine de s'approcher. Après quelques secondes de silence, la voix de Lucci retentit dans la pièce.

 **_ Si j'accepte que vous m'implantiez la puce sans pour autant faire partie de la meute, ça me permettrait de sortir ?**

 **_ Probablement. Tu ne serais plus une menace.**

Le captif se redressa sur sa couche et s'approcha de la grille.

 **_ Alors faites-moi sortir d'ici.**

Zoro le regarda un moment, se demandant si ça valait vraiment la peine, avant de tourner les talons et de remonter. Caesar allait être content, il aurait deux spécimens de plus à pucer dès son réveil. Il réapparut dans la salle commune et alla s'affaler dans l'un des canapés libres, profitant de la chaleur du feu. Il avait envie de chevaucher seul dans la forêt, faire le tour du périmètre pour se vider la tête. Jew descendit les marches, en débardeur noir et bas de pyjama, et vint s'installer sur lui, calant sa tête contre son cou. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et resta un moment silencieux.

 **_ C'est ce soir, la fête en l'honneur de la renaissance de Yonji** ? demanda-t-il, plus très sûr avec l'amoncellement d'avènement ces derniers temps.

 **_ Humouais… On va danser et boire ce soir…**

 **_ Tu seras aux platines ?** demanda Wiper à la rose depuis l'autre canapé.

 **_ Ouep m'sieur.**

 **_ Cool** , répondit Ace, la voix endormie.

Ils végétèrent quelques heures comme ça, après que Zoro ait demandé à Wiper d'envoyer à Mihawk la demande de Lucci, puis qu'il ne décide de se lever, et d'aller s'habiller pour ensuite faire sa ronde à cheval.

Le soleil était présent, faisant fondre la neige des frondaisons. Confortablement assit en selle, les rênes dans la main droite, il laissait son cheval faire le chemin habituel, contemplant le paysage. L'air pur de la montagne lui faisait énormément de bien, allégeant ses épaules temporairement. Scrutant les pics enneigées au loin, il se demandait à quoi ressemblait l'océan… il en avait entendu parler, de cette immensité bleu à perte de vue, mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la voir de ses propres yeux, ni de sentir l'odeur qu'on lui avait décrite comme saline. Les lacs, il connaissait, mais l'océan… ça avait quelque chose de plus exotique, de mystérieux.

Quand la luminosité commença à baisser, il fit tourner bride à sa monture et lui talonna les flancs sur le retour, voulant savourer une pointe de vitesse, que son cheval fut heureux de lui offrir, appréciant l'effort. En retour, il eut droit à un bichonnage en règle et une auge d'avoine pleine une fois de retour au Kaer.

Quand il passa la porte, il trouva sa meute en ébullition, Sabo et Lucci revenaient apparemment du labo de Caesar. Ça discutait vivement, bien qu'il remarque la légère distance que mettait la meute entre elle et Lucci il n'en faisait pas partie.

 **_ Ce soir, j'te mets ta race aux shoots !** Fanfaronna Ace sous le nez de Wiper.

 **_ Mais ouais, c'est ça, j'te crois. Tu vas t'allonger au pied d'une des domestiques et lui montrer ton ventre, c'est tout ce que tu vas faire.**

 **_ Pardon ?! C'est qui le chienchien qui accourt quand Laki se pointe ?**

Nami leur écrasa son poing sur la tête tour à tour.

 **_ On se calme, espèce de défroqués en rut ! Non, je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé Ace.**

Ce dernier alla chouiner dans les bras de Jew, qui discutait avec Sabo. Zoro secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour avaler un morceau, avant de monter dans sa chambre pour se doucher et se changer. Il enfila un marcel noir, un jean et une paire de baskets de la même couleur, puis sa veste de garde.

Quand il redescendit, ils étaient tous prêts à y aller. Pour l'occasion, la salle d'entraînement s'était convertie en club. Rien qu'en descendant les escaliers qui y menait, ils pouvaient sentir les basses. La lumière de la lune passait à travers les pavés de verres qui retenaient l'eau du lac artificiel, ses rayons matérialisés par la fumée blanche qui avait envahi les lieux. Des lumières avaient été installés, tout comme l'estrade pour le DJ. Jew y fila directement, s'accordant avec le gars qui s'en occupait.

Un bar avait été monté à la place du ring de free-fight, des fauteuils et des tables basses là où se trouvaient auparavant les râteliers d'armes, ainsi que sur la mezzanine qui entourait la pièce. L'ambiance était vraiment cool, et pas mal de monde était déjà présent.

Sabo se fit submerger par ses amis domestiques, passant de bras en bras et se faisant harceler de questions. Zoro le laissa se démerder, filant vers la mezzanine, retira sa veste tout en s'approchant d'un cercle de fauteuils et déposa son vêtement sur l'un des sièges avant de s'affaler dessus. Trafalgar était encore en bas, il pouvait le voir évoluer du coin de l'œil avec Ace, se dirigeant vers le bar. Wiper et Nami discutaient chacun de leurs côtés avec des amis laquais.

Lucci s'assit à un fauteuil d'écart, silencieux. Zoro le regarda en coin. Mihawk lui avait alloué des vêtements et sûrement attribué une chambre, comme il l'avait fait avec Sabo. Il se sentait bizarre par rapport à sa situation. Ils allaient devoir faire les choses avec lui sans qu'il fasse partie de la meute. Le fait de ne pas avoir de pouvoir sur lui, voilà ce qui le gênait son statut d'Alpha ne s'étendait pas à lui. Il était un électron libre. La seule sécurité, c'était la puce. Il soupira et détourna les yeux. Merde… Il voulait se vider la tête, pas la remplir avec des conneries. Trafalgar monta avec un plateau, précédé par Ace, qui se vautra dans le siège entre lui et Lucci.

 **_ On t'a pris comme d'habitude** , l'informa le brun aux tâches de rousseurs, qui avait attaché ses cheveux en hauteur. **Et toi, t'as une tête à boire un Cuba Libre, alors c'est ce que je t'ai pris** , fit-il à l'attention de Lucci avec un sourire, lui tendant son verre une fois que Trafalgar l'eut déposé sur la table basse.

Le brun aux cheveux longs le remercia en prenant son verre. Zoro se redressa pour prendre sa chope de bière. Ace attrapa sa sangria et Trafalgar son Mojito.

 **_ On devrait peut-être attendre que les autres arrivent, nan ?** Fit ce dernier.

 **_ On arrive !** Fit Wiper, suivit par Sabo, Nami et Jew, chacun munit d'un verre bien rempli.

Jew et Nami s'installèrent sur les fauteuils restants, Sabo et Wiper restant donc debout.

 **_ On trique à quoi ?**

 **_ Au petit nouveau ?**

 **_ Y sont deux j'te rappelle.**

 **_ Ouais, mais y a qu'un nouveau dans la meute** , fit remarquer Wiper avec un rictus.

 **_ Ouais bah meute ou pas, j'suis sûr qu'il peut te dézinguer !** Ricana Ace. **A Sabo et Lucci ! Bienvenue chez nous !** Fit-il d'une joie forte.

 **_BIENVENUE CHEZ NOUS !** Reprirent les autres, avant de boire une gorgée.

Ace et Trafalgar finirent par faire la conversation avec Lucci, lui demandant d'où il venait, comment c'était dehors. Jew redescendit s'occuper de la musique, accompagnée par Nami, qui se mit à danser, entraînant les autres.

Zoro dû finir son troisième verre avant de se décider à descendre remuer ses fesses.

 **_ Ça y est ? T'es assez bourré pour danser ?** Demanda Ace avec un sourire, en le voyant arriver, dansant face à lui.

 **_ Attention à ta langue toi** , le prévint son Alpha en commençant à bouger, un rictus en coin.

Trafalgar se joint à eut, l'alcool faisant son effet chez lui aussi. Enfiler les mojitos n'aidait pas non plus.

Pendant ce temps, au Kaer, Sanji terminait d'enfiler sa veste, faisant passer sa longue queue de cheval par-dessus le vêtement, puis prit les clés de sa chambre et sortit dans le couloir. Il referma la porte doucement et la verrouilla, avant de longer le couloir le plus discrètement possible.

Il ne devait pas se faire prendre s'il voulait pourvoir atteindre les sous-sols, où se déroulaient la fête des gardes et des domestiques. Il voulait voir Zoro. Plus que tout.

L'entretien avec ses frères avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Le Lycan était tout ce qu'il avait pour lui, la seule personne, le seul lien qui lui importait vraiment. Et ils voulaient le lui retirer. Déjà que Garp, Mihawk et Vergo avaient fait tout ce qu'ils avaient pu pour le lui enlever, il fallait maintenant que ses frères s'y mettent ?!  
Il serra le poing en descendant les escaliers. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête. Il en avait assez d'être toujours sur ses gardes, à faire bonne figure face aux récriminations de sa « Famille », de céder aux caprices de ses aînés. Quoi qu'il fasse, de toute façon, il était raillé, mis à l'écart.

Il pouvait bien aimer un Loup, ça ne changerait pas l'image qu'ils avaient de lui. Il garderait Zoro, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta violemment en voyant Kidd sur la dernière marche de l'escalier qu'il allait emprunter, portant par réflexe une main sur son cœur, se détournant.

 **_ La vache, tu m'as fait flipper.**

 **_ Désolé Votre Altesse** , sourit en coin Kidd.

 **_ Oh s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Sanji pour ce soir. Et tutoie-moi. Comme ça on sera quitte.**

 **_** **Bien** **…** fit Kidd en fronçant les sourcils, amusé. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tout le monde est à la fête de Yonji.**

 **_ Je pourrais te poser la même question** , répondit le blond.

 **_ J'avais besoin d'air. J'ai du mal avec certaines personnalités.**

Sanji l'observa un instant. Il avait peut-être trouvé un allié finalement…

 **_ Je descendais à la fête des domestiques. Tu veux m'accompagner ?**

Il le vit froncer d'avantage les sourcils.

 **_ On a le droit ?**

 **_ Ce n'est pas interdit** , fit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux en coin, **mais mieux vaut se faire discret en y allant.**

Le Chasseur ricana et le suivit dans les escaliers. Ils descendirent discrètement, évitant des courtisans en se cachant derrière des piliers, essayant de ne pas rire. Sanji s'étonnait de la complicité qui s'était assez vite installé entre eux. Sûrement dû au fait que lui non plus ne pouvait pas supporter sa famille. Puis, il venait de l'extérieur, il ne vivait pas reclus dans un nid, à vivre les uns sur les autres. Il savait, il connaissait le monde de dehors, en avait vu d'autres.

Sa compagnie avait quelque chose de rafraîchissant, comme si sa seule présence lui permettait de goûter un peu à l'aventure.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient aux abords de l'arène, Sanji s'arrêta devant l'entrée de celle-ci, ne sachant pas comment rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement d'hiver… Il connaissait par cœur le chemin pour aller à celui en plein air, mais là… Kidd lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

 **_ Tu ne connais pas tous les recoins du château ?**

 **_ Je ne suis jamais venu au terrain en salle** , avoua-t-il sans le regarder.

Kidd eut la décence de cacher son rire et lui prit le poignet, l'attirant vers la droite. Il passa par une porte, qui menait à un escalier. Il rata la première sortie, continuant à monter. La musique transcendait les murs. Ils poussèrent une seconde porte, qui s'ouvrit sur la mezzanine de la salle d'entraînement.

Tous étaient en train de danser, et personne ne fit attention à eux. L'ambiance était radicalement différente de celle présente à la soirée du benjamin Vinsmoke, plus simple et largement plus décontractée, presque primitive. La musique y était aussi pour beaucoup.

Sanji et Kidd se rapprochèrent de la rambarde, observant la foule. Les yeux bleus scrutaient les corps se mouvant entre eux, à la recherche de celui de Zoro, qu'il trouva en train de danser… avec Trafalgar, Ace et Wiper. Il sentit ses oreilles prendre feu.

Son garde dansait sensuellement contre le dos du plus jeune, mains sur les hanches, se mouvant au rythme lascif de la musique, pressant son torse contre son dos, sa tête toute proche de la sienne, un sourire… un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres, qui le fit verdir de jalousie. Ace et Wiper n'étaient pas en reste, dansant de concert, serrés l'un contre l'autre, répondant à leur danse.

Il ne fit même plus attention à Kidd, hypnotisé par le déhanché de Trafalgar. Il resta un moment sans bouger, dévorant des yeux son garde, désirant ardemment être à la place du brun entre ses bras. Parce que c'est avec _lui_ , et avec _lui_ _seul_ qu'il devrait être aussi proche, personne d'autre. Ça le faisait crever d'envie de les voir aussi complices, à danser sans complexe… Il le voulait… En tant que Prince, il pouvait se permettre des caprices, lui aussi.

Il releva la tête, prenant une attitude royale sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et descendit les escaliers. Il se dirigea vers la sono, la foule s'écartant sur son passage en le reconnaissant et arracha d'un coup sec le raccordement aux enceintes, coupant net la musique.

L'attention de la salle fut entièrement tournée vers lui. Il ne se démonta pas pour autant, haussant un sourcil légèrement hautain, son visage dur trahit par le désir qui débordait de ses yeux et marcha avec détermination vers le danseur qui l'intéressait, et qui ne dansait plus, actuellement.

Zoro déglutit et s'écarta légèrement de Trafalgar, le mettant en retrait, pour lui éviter la tempête blonde en approche. Malgré l'alcool, il fit rapidement la liaison entre la présence de son prince et la coupure du son. Il frémit en le voyant s'approcher, et s'approcher encore, le transperçant de son regard lourd de promesses, pour venir lui murmurer à l'oreille sans le toucher.

 **_ Toi et moi. Dans ta chambre. Tout de suite.**

Son ton ne laissait absolument pas place à la réplique. Zoro hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et prit le chemin des escaliers, tandis que Kidd quitta la mezzanine et rebrancha la sono quand ils disparurent. Les danses reprirent petit à petit. Il traversa la foule et s'approcha de Trafalgar pour danser avec lui.

Zoro remonta les escaliers, Sanji sur les talons, le cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine. Alors qu'ils traversaient la cour dans le froid, son souffle formant un nuage de condensation, il entendait les voix de Mihawk, de Vergo et de Garp dans sa tête. Alors qu'il s'arrêtait pour se retourner et émettre une objection, Sanji lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite, ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler.

 **_ Non, j'ai envie de toi. N'espère même pas t'échapper.**

Zoro écarquilla légèrement les yeux, suivant son prince sans broncher. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et montèrent les marches menant aux chambres.

 **_ C'est laquelle ?** Demanda le blond en se tournant vers lui, les joues rosies par le froid, ou l'excitation, il n'en savait trop rien.

Zoro ouvrit la porte et se fit pousser à l'intérieur, avant de se retrouver plaqué contre celle-ci par son prince, qui se pressa contre lui, ses mains appuyant ses épaules contre le bois remontant sous ses oreilles, l'embrassant avec fougue.

Surpris, il resta les bras à mi-hauteur, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois rapidement, avant de poser ses larges mains sur ses bras et de le repousser doucement.

 **_ Votre Altesse...**

 **_ Non, stop. Pas ce soir** , murmura le blond, catégorique. **Ce soir, je suis Sanji. Et je veux que tu me répondes. Les autres peuvent aller se faire foutre, ok ? Ce soir, c'est** _ **toi**_ **et** _ **moi**_ **.**

Zoro s'humidifia les lèvres… et céda.

Il en avait marre de résister, de se prendre la tête, et de le décevoir. Le souffle légèrement accéléré, il baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres, qui lui faisaient terriblement envie. Ce soir, avait-il vraiment le droit ? … Oh et puis merde, il était quasi irréprochable depuis des années.

Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout doucement, malgré la tension qui creva subitement le plafond. Il sentit très distinctement Sanji se détendre, comme s'il devenait mou dans ses bras… Avant qu'il ne lui saute presque dessus, dévorant sa bouche.

Il ne se laissa pas faire, répondant avec autant de fougue, le prenant à bras le corps pour le soulever et le plaquer à son tour contre la porte, satisfait de sentir ses jambes s'enrouler autour de ses hanches.

Il glissa une main sous sa veste et son t-shirt, découvrant le grain de sa peau tiède, pressant le bas de son corps contre le sien, remuant ses hanches contre les siennes, frottant leurs pantalons l'un contre l'autre.. Sanji lui happa la lèvre inférieure, le faisant gronder, yeux mi-clos. Ça lui plaisait en plus …

 _A suivre…_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9.**

Il eut un sourire en coin, le laissant mordiller sa lèvre. Il glissa ses mains sous ses fesses et se décala de la porte, l'emmenant vers le lit, grondant en sentant son érection frotter contre ses fesses. Il avait aussi envie de lui…

Il le déposa sur le lit et fut attiré par le blond, apparemment pas décidé à le lâcher, perdant ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes, avide de son contact et de ses baisers, lui happant la lèvre inférieure. Il ondula contre son corps, frottant ses hanches aux siennes.

 **_ Si tu veux que j'me dessape ton Altesse, va falloir me libérer,** murmura-t-il entre deux baisers, s'amusant de l'expression de son prince. Ses joues roses le rendaient irrésistible…

Il se redressa et retira son marcel, sentant sur son torse le regard bleu transcendant le dévorer. Il le vit s'humidifier les lèvres en se redressant, tendant lentement la main vers ses cicatrices, retraçant du bout des doigts la plus visible. Il le laissa faire, se contractant involontairement quand il passait sur des zones sensibles, avant qu'il ne s'attaque à la boucle de sa ceinture, la défaisant avec aisance.

Il le sentait fébrile et impatient. Il attendait sûrement ça depuis des années, ce qui le rendait un peu nerveux. Il lui prit les mains doucement, plongeant son regard dans le sien, portant ses doigts à ses lèvres pour les embrasser. Il n'allait nulle part ce soir. Il voulait lui dire mais ses lèvres restèrent closes.

Zoro lui retira sa veste, puis son haut, se mordant la lèvre en découvrant sa peau pâle et parfaite, contrairement à la sienne, couturée de partout. L'envie soudaine de le toucher, d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau et de protéger cette perfection s'ancra dans son corps.…

Sanji tendit ses mains vers lui, se sentant trop loin de lui, ressentant le besoin de se rapprocher de son corps et de profiter de sa chaleur. Il pressa sa peau contre la sienne, enfouissant son visage contre son cou, inspirant à fond son odeur chaleureuse et masculine, pressant ses mains dans son dos, adorant ressentir sa chaleur à chaque contact de leurs peaux. Il frissonna en sentant les lèvres du lycan au creux de son épaule, remontant vers son oreille, dérivant jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Zoro l'embrassa à nouveau, comme aimanté par sa bouche. Il glissa doucement ses mains vers ses fesses toujours empaquetées dans son pantalon, son respect de garde l'empêchant de lui sauter purement et simplement dessus.

 **_ Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu peux y aller** , murmura Sanji entre deux baisers, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, un sourire dans la voix.

 **_ Je ne veux pas te brusquer** , lui répondit-il sur le même volume de voix, lui embrassant la commissure des lèvres.

Le blond fit la moue et lui prit les mains, les plaquant ouvertement sur son fessier, avant de plaquer les siennes de chaque côté de son visage, l'embrassant avec fièvre, se pressant contre lui. Zoro sourit dans l'échange ce pantalon était vraiment gênant.

Sans rompre le baiser, il s'attaqua à sa ceinture, la défaisant, s'attaquant au bouton et à la braguette, faisant confiance à ses doigts, ses yeux mi-clos tout entiers consacrés à l'expression de son prince. Il l'allongea à nouveau, coinçant ses doigts dans son pantalon pour lui retirer, dévoilant ses jambes blanches, musclées en finesse. Il lui retira ses chaussures avant de faire disparaître le pantalon, dévoilant des pieds blancs et fins. Il se pencha, embrassant délicatement le dessus de son pied, faisant lentement courir ses lèvres et ses mains sur sa jambe, jusqu'à remonter jusqu'au boxer bleu nuit, et la belle bosse formée sous celui-ci.

Il déglutit, le désir comme la deuxième vague du tsunami dans son bas-ventre. Il se mordilla la lèvre, relevant les yeux sur son prince, son sang faisant un tour complet en découvrant son expression amusée et terriblement désireuse de plus… Il glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique et lui retira son dernier vêtement, Sanji soulevant ses hanches pour l'aider.

Il l'avait déjà vu nu, mais le contexte était différent…

Il avait envie de le dévorer, de marquer sa peau de son passage, de le posséder et de ne plus le laisser s'éloigner. Le blond le ramena sur terre en tirant doucement sur l'élastique de son boxer noir, déposant de légers baisers sur sa peau.

 **_ T'es trop habillé, retire tout ça…**

Zoro s'écarta pour descendre du lit, Sanji fit descendre ses deux vêtements du même coup, le laissant les retirer un après l'autre, le dévisageant à mi-hauteur. Il lui remonta le visage, plongeant son regard dans le sien, fusionnant à distance.

 **_ Je ne suis pas un morceau de steak, ton Altesse.**

 **_ J'ai pourtant très envie de te croquer…** répondit-il en déposant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de sa hanche, une main sur sa taille.

Zoro ferma les yeux et fit tout son possible pour ne pas bouger le bassin et mettre son sexe dressé en contact avec la joue de son prince… Il posa une main sur sa tête, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

 **_ C'est moi qui vais te dévorer si tu continues.**

Il étouffa un gémissement quand les lèvres de son prince entrèrent en contact avec son membre, l'embrassant délicatement, enroulant ses doigts autour de sa base, faisant de légers aller-retours. Il se mordilla de nouveau la lèvre, savourant les nouvelles sensations que Sanji lui offrait, ralentissant ses caresses, se sentant coupable de ressentir un tel plaisir venant d'une chose aussi … basse, voir dégradante. Son prince prenait sa verge entre ses lèvres avec une telle douceur…

Il lui prit une mèche de cheveux et le tira en arrière, se soustrayant à ses attentions, le poussant sur le lit, venant couvrit son corps du sien, le clouant aux draps. Leurs deux peaux désormais complètement en contact le firent frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer à pratiquer cette chose magnifique et déshonorante...

 **_ Zoro…** Commença à protester le blond, perdant le reste de sa phrase.

Il envahit sa peau de baisers, de petites morsures et de caresses, cherchant ses points faibles, ces zones qui le faisaient se tendre. Il émit un gémissement sourd quand le blond lui retourna ses attentions, apparemment décidé à ne pas être le seul à profiter, roulant lentement des hanches contre les siennes, pressants leurs deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. Le contact les électrisèrent tous les deux.

Sanji soupira de plaisir, son cœur de vampire battant lourdement dans sa poitrine. Il était aux anges, comme jamais dans sa vie il ne l'avait été. Il pourrait rester là, sous son poids, sous sa chaleur, jusqu'au restant de ses jours. Il voulait lui faire du bien, pourquoi l'avait-il éloigné ?  
Il retourna la situation, roulant sur le lit pour le chevaucher, ses mains sur sa poitrine pour le maintenir contre le matelas. Il haussa un sourcil légèrement hautain et satisfait, remuant des reins, s'amusant de le voir se tendre.

 **_ J'avais envie de le faire, pourquoi m'as-tu arrêté ?**

Il frissonna en sentant les mains brûlantes se poser sur son bassin. Il se demandait comment il avait réussi à ne pas céder avant... Ce regard d'or le faisait fondre… Savoir qu'il lui tournait le sang avait quelque chose de profondément satisfaisant : il n'avait pas galéré pendant des années pour rien.

 **_ Parce que … Je me sens coupable de ressentir un tel plaisir alors que c'est... Dégradant pour celui qui le fait.**

Sanji sourit en coin et remua ses hanches de plus belle, le faisant grogner.

 **_ J'ai eu l'air d'avoir honte en le faisant ? Je** _ **veux**_ **te le faire** , reprit-il en se penchant, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, yeux mi-clos plongés dans les siens.

Zoro happa ses lèvres, dardant sa langue pour aller jouer avec la sienne, remettant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

 **_ Tu n'en retire aucun plaisir** , argumenta-t-il doucement.

 **_ Ça me fait plaisir de te faire du bien.**

Zoro haussa un sourcil dubitatif avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, faisant courir sa main libre sur son dos avant d'aller la loger au creux de ses reins.

Le blond plissa les yeux en faisant la moue.

 **_ Prépare-moi alors.**

Zoro fronça les sourcils.

 **_ T'es sûr ?**

 **_ Ça fait des années que j'en suis sûr. Ce n'est pas maintenant que je t'ai pour moi que je vais jouer les vierges effarouchées. Je te veux en moi.**

Zoro eut un léger sourire tordu et tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet, tendant le bras pour ouvrir le tiroir et en sortit lubrifiant et préservatif, sous le regard amusé de son prince.

 **_ Mihawk veille au grain** , expliqua Zoro, tout en se redressant, lui embrassant le cou, ouvrant le tube et s'enduisant les doigts de gel, le laissant se réchauffer, avant de glisser sa main derrière son prince, se rapprochant doucement de son intimité.

Le blond passa ses bras autour de son cou, tirant doucement sur ses cheveux pour lui mettre la tête en arrière, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, dardant rapidement sa langue pour jouer. Il exhala un soupir quand la première phalange passa sa chair, étouffant les suivants contre sa bouche.

De sa main encore libre, Zoro vint caresser le sexe de son Altesse, qui se déhanchait maladroitement entre ses mains. Il sourit, sentant qu'il perdait le fil du baiser, perdu dans le flot des sensations. Il ajouta un doigt, puis un autre, écartant sa chair avec précaution, se nourrissant de ses gémissements. Il lui happa les lèvres, tirant doucement dessus, glissant sur son cou, mordillant sa peau, le faisant gémir un peu plus fort.

Son prince s'écarta légèrement, les joues rougies, pour attraper le préservatif et ouvrit le sachet. Il le vit se mordre la lèvre, ne sachant dans quel sens il fallait le mettre.

 **_ Ça se déroule dans ce sens là** , murmura-t-il en lui montrant de sa main libre, mettant leurs fronts en contact.

Il frissonna à nouveau quand Sanji lui enfila maladroitement la protection. Il caressa ses lèvres des siennes.

 **_ Tu peux y aller…**

 **_ Sûr ?**

Le blond acquiesça, maltraitant sa lèvre inférieure.

 **_ Soulève tes hanches, c'est toi qui gère** , lui susurra-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il retirait ses doigts et posait une main sur l'une de ses fesses, empoignant son sexe de l'autre pour l'aider, embrassant ses lèvres une énième fois.

Le blond ferma les yeux, glissant une main sur celle de Zoro pour se guider et se positionna sur sa verge, se laissant lentement descendre, le prenant en lui. Zoro se mordit la lèvre, yeux toujours mi-clos, dévorant son expression. Il avait l'impression de se faire avaler, c'était tout aussi intense que lorsqu'il l'avait… prit dans sa bouche. Il se mordit plus fort la lèvre pour ne pas bouger et lui laisser le temps de s'ajuster, de le laisser gérer.

Sanji inspira à fond, et une fois sûr que ça irait, il retira sa main et se laissa aller, gémissant d'inconfort. L'écartement des chairs étaient une sensation toute nouvelle, étrange, brûlante. Mais pour rien au monde, il ne s'arrêterait. La respiration plus lourde, il remua le bassin d'avant en arrière, exhalant de légers soupirs à chaque poussée. La douleur disparut peu à peu, laissant place à une forme de plaisir brute, primitive. Il rouvrit les paupières, sentant son sang battre vivement dans ses veines, tombant dans l'or en fusion qu'étaient devenus les yeux de Zoro, qui le dévorait du regard. Respirant par la bouche, il remit son front contre le sien et se mit à bouger plus franchement, bien que maladroit.

Le lycan passa ses mains sous ses fesses, pour l'aider, pressant ses doigts contre sa peau. Il avait envie de le baiser… C'était primaire, bestial, mais c'était ce qu'il voulait. L'allonger sur le matelas et le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'arrêter…. Pourquoi attendre ?

Il passa un bras autour de la taille de son prince et renversa la situation, le plaquant contre le lit, écartant ses jambes et remontant ses hanches pour lui permettre un meilleur angle de pénétration. Il se pencha au dessus de lui, juste assez pour narguer sa bouche, se soutenant d'une main sur le matelas, et se remit à bouger. Sanji gémit de plus belle à chaque avancée, relevant la tête, tentant d'atteindre ses lèvres, passant ses mains sous ses bras, crispant ses doigts sur son dos.

 **_ Est-ce que c'est bon ?** Demanda Zoro, lui accordant un baiser.

Son prince hocha la tête plusieurs fois, quémandant ses lèvres d'un regard larmoyant. Il l'embrassa de plus belle, jouant savamment avec sa langue, lui remontant une jambe, qu'il coinça avec son épaule, et entama de profonds allers et venues. La voix de Sanji se fit beaucoup plus erratique.

 **_ Han… han oui… Ah … juste là… Juste … mmm Zoro…**

Ce dernier sourit et redoubla ses attentions, intensifiant ses mouvements, pressant son visage contre le sien, le bruit de leurs chairs claquant l'une contre l'autre emplissant l'air autant que leur respiration. La contraction autour de son sexe le rendait dingue, il avait l'impression qu'il l'avalait au plus profond de son corps… C'était génial… Y avait pas d'autre mot. Il sentait la jouissance monter, lentement, massive. Il accéléra la cadence, le faisant geindre de plus belle.

Il n'eut même pas conscience de le mordre au moment où l'orgasme le faucha, faisant exploser le plaisir dans leur deux corps, l'expression de celui de Sanji souillant leurs deux ventres en de longs jets chauds et collants.

Haletant, il lécha le creux du cou de son prince, où la marque de ses crocs persistaient, relâchant sa jambe.

 **_ Je suis désolé, j'me suis pas rendu compte que j'te mordais…** s'excusa-t-il dans un murmure, commençant à se retirer doucement.

Sanji enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de bouger et prit son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassant langoureusement, passant un bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de lui.

 **_ Reste. S'il te plaît…**

Zoro, yeux mi-clos, répondit à son baiser, recouvrant son corps du sien, restant en lui.

 **_ Il va quand même falloir qu'on se lave** , fit-il doucement.

 **_ Pas tout de suite** , lui répondit le prince, quémandant toujours des baisers, l'engourdissement ayant raison de ses jambes, qui se desserrèrent.

Zoro le prit dans ses bras, léchant doucement ses lèvres, restant un moment comme ça, à juste picorer sa bouche et la taquiner. Avant de s'écarter, se retirant doucement, le faisant geindre d'inconfort.

 **_ Si on ne nettoie pas maintenant, ça va sécher. Et à retirer, c'est la merde.**

Il se leva et alla dans sa salle de bain, pour en revenir avec un gant humidifié d'eau chaude. Il revint et s'assit sur le lit, nettoyant son prince, qui le couvait du regard, ayant très envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. C'était tellement bon d'avoir de nouveau ce Zoro, prévenant, adorable… Mignon. Mais surtout, ne pas lui dire, il le prendrait mal. Il se laissa manipuler et nettoyer, frissonnant quand la trace du gant devenait froide, en particulier quand il s'occupa de nettoyer son intimité.

Zoro retourna dans la salle de bain pour s'occuper de son propre cas, avant de revenir et d'enfiler un boxer propre. Sanji roula sur le lit pour retrouver le sien et le remettre. Il tendit les bras vers son garde pour qu'il revienne. Ce qu'il fit, l'embrassant au passage, soulevant les draps pour qu'ils se glissent en dessous. Sanji retira son élastique, libérant ses cheveux, le mettant à son poignet droit. Zoro l'observa, caressant son front, glissant ses doigts entre les mèches blondes. Il sentait son cœur de vampire battre presque contre le sien. Il lui embrassa le front et se glissa sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à somnoler et faire l'amour, langoureusement, fiévreusement, sans cesser de s'embrasser, aimantés par la bouche de l'autre.

Zoro émergea plusieurs heures plus tard, la tête dans le coton. Il se frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir, se rendant compte de la présence d'un corps sa droite, dont le bras était passé autour de son ventre. Il inspira, mettant du temps à reconnaître l'odeur de son invité, mais quand l'information atteint son cerveau… Il jaillit du lit.

Il regarda, atterré, son prince, étendu dans ses draps, une expression apaisée sur son visage. Tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent d'un coup dans la figure. Le club, les verres qu'il s'était enfilé, la coupure du son, sa chambre et… son prince, sur lui, autour de lui, partout… Il rougit furieusement, croisant les mains derrière sa tête, prenant ses cheveux dedans, faisant vivement des cents pas devant le lit, en silence.

Et ils ne l'avaient pas fait qu'une fois… il voyait des suçons sur les épaules du blond et sentait son propre cou engourdi par sa cicatrisation.

Il s'arrêta soudain… Est-ce que quelqu'un s'étaient rendu compte de leur absence? Pire, est-ce que les autres les avaient entendu ? … Est-ce que Mihawk…

Mais quel con ! Quel idiot ! Il avait cédé honteusement à son prince parce qu'il avait bu ! Aaah il était dans la merde… ! Et pas qu'un peu.

Il inspira à fond. Il fallait qu'il sorte et respire un coup. Il attrapa ses vêtements de garde, les enfilant en vitesse et en silence, avant de passer la porte, la fermant sans la verrouiller.

Il descendit les escaliers comme une ombre. Le soleil était levé, et pour une fois, personne n'était dans la salle commune, lendemain de soirée oblige. Il passa la porte et descendit à grandes enjambées vers l'arche de la loge, ne prenant pas la peine d'aller chercher son cheval, traversant le pont et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Son sens de l'orientation désastreux fit le reste…

Jew, Trafalgar et Ace étaient assis à la table, prenant leur déjeuner, tandis que Wiper fumait à l'extérieur. Sabo était perché sur le canapé, suivant la conversation des trois autres. Nami était à la loge et Lucci se remettait sûrement de sa cuite dans sa chambre.

 **_ C'est dingue, j'arrive toujours pas à lui faire prendre sa cuite** , se lamenta Ace, la tête dans les bras.

 **_ Elle a de l'alcool dans les veines, ça ser** **t** **à rien d'essayer** , sourit la jeune fille, prenant une de ses mèches de cheveux pour la tresser.

 **_ Je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais.**

 **_ T'aurais plus de chance de battre Wiper dans l'arène que de bourrer Nami** , lui fit remarquer Trafalgar, un petit sourire en coin.

 **_ Mais je lui fais sa fête quand il veux !**

 **_ Hum j'ai vu ça hier** , le taquina la jeune fille. **Vous dansiez collé-serré.** **C** **'est pas plutôt lui qui t'as fait ta fête ?**

Ace rougit des oreilles.

 **_ Ça va pas nan ?! Jamais de la vie !**

Un pas non-familier attira l'oreille de tout le monde, leur faisant tourner la tête vers l'escalier.

Ils restèrent tous comme des ronds de flancs en voyant descendre l'un des Vinsmoke, avec l'un des pulls préféré de Zoro sur le dos. Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la meute, qui ne bougea pas d'un cil. Parce qu'il y avait un intrus, que cet intrus était un prince, et parce qu'il portait le vêtement de leur alpha. Il s'approcha lentement de la table.

 **_ Bonjour** , les salua Sanji d'un petit mouvement de la main, un sourire sur le visage. **Quelqu'un aurait-il vu Zoro ?**

Le petit silence qui suivit sa question fut assourdissant.

 **_ C'était** _ **ça**_ **, les bruits d'hier soir…** lâcha finalement Ace.

 _A suivre…_


End file.
